Voice of Evil
by Dream Keeper
Summary: For now that's the rating, but when I get into it, I'll change it. Silverfox has always wanted a child. They meet the one they want... when they find a dead mage... tells about her life.
1. Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: We do not own the Valdemar series. *sniffs* We wish we did, but we don't. The wonderful characters belong solely to Mercedes Lackey. We are only borrowing them for this twisted fic, and we promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when we're through.  
  
Christa: We do, however, own the characters we made up! Ha! They're ours! We don't care if you use them, just please ask us first.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, this is our first try at writing anything from a book so please be patient with us. There's only so much an inexperienced book fan can do. And please tell us if we mess something up. I haven't exactly gotten all the way through the Mage Storms trilogy yet. Please forgive! *sweatdrop*  
  
Christa: With that in mind, lets get on with the fic! Oh, btw, are what someone is signing, and ::'s are mind speaking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Firesong k'Treva sat starting out the window, he book he'd been trying to read lay forgotten on his lap. He'd been growing restless over the past few months. The magic he'd once been able to do was a thing of the past because of the mage storms, and the smaller magic's now offered him no entertainment. Darian had completed his training, gaining the status of adept over a year ago. There weren't any other mage gifted in the vale that weren't already taught, had teachers, or were to young to teach yet.  
  
"Still sulking are we?" Silverfox k'Leysha chided as he entered the main room of the ekele they shared. "I'd have thought you'd have found something useful to do with yourself by now."  
  
"I know what I sensed, Silverfox, and what I sensed was bloodmagic and nothing anyone says or does is going to change my mind about it," Firesong snapped as he rose from his chair and stalked over to the window to gain a better view of the Vale.  
  
Silverfox merely sighed and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Ashke, there's nothing anyone can do about it now. It's been over a week and you haven't noticed the Bloodpath mage casting any other spells have you?" Firesong shook his head and Silverfox continued, "I now you're convinced of what you Felt, but no one else did and until they have some solid evidence they're not going to mount an all out search for the mage. In the meantime you need something to do."  
  
"As much as I want to go out after that mage myself I know you're right," Firesong said softly. He'd had a grudge against Bloodpath mages ever since he'd met the changechild called Falconsbane.  
  
When Firesong shuddered involuntarily Silverfox tightened his embrace for a moment before he let go and stepped back. Firesong turned from the window slowly and faced him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you Ashke."  
  
"I know. You've been too uptight for a while now. Everyone's like that now and again, you're no exception. Now, what are we going to do with you?" Silverfox stood there looking at Firesong and thinking for a moment before he said, "Why don't we go into the village? We can go there with Steelmind. I'm pretty sure he's selling more of his plants there today."  
  
Firesong graced him with one of his dazzling smiles and Silverfox felt his knees get a little weak, but the smile was fleeting and was quickly replaced by a look of, what? Pain? Anger? Sorrow? "I guess I should figure out what kind of mask I'm going to be wearing today, no?" he said as he sidestepped around Silverfox.  
  
Wonderful, Silverfox through crossly as he watched Firesong retreat into their room. I thought he put all that behind him. Well, I guess the people of Errold's Grove would make anyone unhappy with their very open stares and even ruder comments. Why did I even suggest going into the village? Because you need something to distract him from that thrice damned mage, his logical side whispered to him.  
  
"Firesong, are you ready?" Silverfox called a little tentatively. Firesong stepped out of his bedroom and nodded. A few minutes later they'd collected Steelmind and were on their way to the out of the way village on the edge of the Pelagiris  
  
~*~  
  
"Now I remember why I vowed not to go back to Errold's grove." Firesong grumbled as he and Silverfox rode their dyheli companions back towards k'Valdemar Vale.  
  
"I'm sorry, Firesong. If I'd known they were going to be that rude I would never have suggested going at all." Silverfox apologized for the hundredth time.  
  
"You know I'm not blaming you," he replied forcefully. Silverfox knew that he should let the subject drop and did so, though not without a final pitying glance at him.  
  
I should never have suggested it, he berated himself mentally. I know he doesn't like going to the village anymore. Not after what happened with that drunken merchant. He's never been quite the same.  
  
Silverfox remembered it only too well. He and Firesong had finally been persuaded to come to the inn with Darian, not to drink, but to talk to some of the town elders. A merchant from Rethwalen had been looking for something to amuse him and had picked Firesong as his target, thinking the exotic Hawkbrother would be easily cowed.  
  
He'd intended to bully him into fighting but he'd been sorely disappointed. Firesong had signaled Darian to let the merchant alone and had stood to face him. The merchant had thought he'd finally gotten his fight but Firesong merely smiled politely and asked him kindly to leave. The merchant, for lack of being able to think of anything else, had reached up and torn the mask off that hid how badly Firesong's face had been burned.  
  
Both men were startled out of their thoughts when a great power fluctuation ripped through the very air. The dyheli snorted and pawed the earth uneasily.  
  
:What was _that_ Firesong?!: Dysha, the doe Firesong was riding, asked in their minds.  
  
:I've no idea, but we're going to find out.: To Silverfox he said aloud, "That couldn't have been too far off from here. Do you want to accompany me or do you wish go back to the Vale?"  
  
"I'm here and I'm not about to let you go alone. You may be an adept but your power is severely limited."  
  
"Thank you so much for reminding me." He said, rolling his eyes. He sent his firebird Aya into the air to fly ahead of them. :Are you willing to carry us?:  
  
:Yes: both dyheli answered as one.  
  
:Good. Then let us go.: Firesong put his hand on one side of Dysha's neck to direct her to where she needed to go. Both dyheli walked swiftly and silently through the forest. It was enough to make Firesong marvel at them. Not even the Hawkbrother scouts were able to match the stealth the dyheli.  
  
:This is certainly a part of the forest I've never been in.: Tarken remarked as he eyed the forest with interest. :And I've been around the Vale for leagues.:  
  
:Then we'll have to be doubly careful. We don't know what caused that mage disturbance and we don't want to be taken by surprise.:  
  
:Just because I'm sight seeing doesn't mean I'm not alert.: Tarken snorted and stopped abruptly and Dysha did so only a split second after.  
  
:By the gods!: Dysha exclaimed. :That stench is horrible! I'm sorry Firesong but I can't go a step further.:  
  
Firesong couldn't smell anything, but he knew their query had to be nearby. :We'll be fine. We'll call to you if theirs trouble.: Quickly he dismounted and Silverfox followed his example.  
  
"What is it ashke?"  
  
"The dyheli can't go any further. It might send them into a panic." Silverfox nodded and both of them moved forward as silently as they could. No normal person would have heard them, but every rustle of a leaf and snap of a twig made them wince, for every noise seemed ten times louder than it should have been.  
  
"By the Stareyed, what in the nine hells happened here?!" Silverfox exclaimed as they entered a clearing in which a bloody corpse lay.  
  
"I know little about the kinds of creatures that run through this part of the Pelagiris but from the looks of it, I'd say a pack of wyrsa got him."  
  
"But that shouldn't be possible. We've banished all the dangerous creatures around here." Silverfox looked at the shredded remains of the body and turned away, fighting down the urge to purge his stomach of its contents.  
  
"We need to get back to the Vale and report this _now_." Firesong fairly barked as he started to leave the clearing but Silverfox put a steadying hand on his arm.  
  
"How will the scouts be able to properly examine the body if the scavengers get to it before they do?" Firesong immediately turned and cast a protective barrier over the corpse. "Was.. was that the mage you sensed Firesong?"  
  
Firesong turned and looked at his lover. Silverfox met his gaze as he looked at him. Though he was as pale as ice and he shook from the sight of the body, his gaze was steady. "Yes ashke, it was the Bloodpath mage."  
  
Once they were again mounted on the dyheli they set off through the forest, not bothering to hide their trail. Both of them had to cling to the thick main of fur to keep from falling off their mounts for, as they quickly learned, when dyheli really run that's all you can do.  
  
~*~  
  
They reached the Vale at sundown and dismounted as quickly as they could. "Find the elders and tell them I've called an immediate council meeting and get someone to see to Dysha and Tarken." Firesong fairly snapped at the first hertasi that came into view. It hissed and glared at him.  
  
:I was sent to tell you that the council is already gathered. They are waiting for _you_. As for the dyheli, they will be seen to.:  
  
:Thank you.: To Silverfox he said, "Are you coming or going back to the ekele?"  
  
"I will join you, though I doubt I will be at all useful."  
  
:Follow.: The hertasi led them to the clearing the council was meeting in. As soon as they entered and sat down Starfall began to speak.  
  
"Now we all know that Firesong was right, there was a Bloodpath mage hiding very near our Vale. How he got past our scouts and into that part of the Palargiris I've no idea, but the fact of the matter is that he must be caught and dealt with." A chorus of shouts followed his brief speech with angered enthusiasm.  
  
"The mage is already dead." Firesong said, standing up and pitching his voice to carry as much authority as he possessed. "Silverfox and myself found him in a clearing a league or so outside our patrolled area."  
  
"Who was it? Was it someone from around here?" an unknown voice asked.  
  
"There's no way to be certain of anything. The mage is so mutilated I'm not sure that anyone will even be able to tell if it was a male or female."  
  
"At least the mage is gone." Snowfire said and Firesong nodded stiffly.  
  
"I think I speak for us all when I say I'm terribly sorry I didn't believe you when you said you sensed the mage. It was a terrible mistake on our part and it could have cost many people their lives." Starfall could hardly bring himself to look his son in the eyes.  
  
"At least you know now what was attracting all of the change beasts to the area father," he replied, pretending he didn't notice his fathers uneasiness.  
  
"How did the mage die?" Snowfire asked.  
  
"To the extent of my limited knowledge, it looks like a pack of wyrsa killed him, or something worse than a wyrsa." Silverfox answered before Firesong could say anything.  
  
"The dead mage can wait," someone snapped as he finally got tired of waiting on the edges of the council meeting.  
  
"And what exactly is more important than finding out what happened to him? We could be dealing with a new kind of change beast entirely Steelmind! Need I remind you what exactly happened the last time no one knew what a change beast was capable of?"  
  
"No, you needn't remind me Winterhawk, but I'm sure you'll agree that this child is more important right this minute," he replied calmly. All eyes in the council riveted on the small child standing next to him.  
  
Her appearance was far less than flattering. Her dress, if you could call it that, was in tatters and looked like she could have used it for a tent. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and other things that didn't bear mentioning, and leaves and twigs stuck out of her hair and clothes. Her hair was matted with knots and by the way she scratched, was infested with fleas and lice. It was so grimy you couldn't even be sure of the color but, even though she was something out of a noble's worst nightmare, her vivid silver colored eyes shown with a fire that would have rivaled the stars.  
  
"What has she to do with anything?" Jade, the visiting noble from Kelmskeep, snapped as she took in the sight of the child and wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
"I'm sure if you follow the path she made through the forest, it will lead you right back to the clearing the mage now lies in. I presume you did remember to preserve it Firesong?" Firesong nodded and Steelmind continued, "If I'm not mistaken, that will not only mean that she was with him, but that she knows what happened to him."  
  
"Has she got a name?"  
  
"She won't speak. I'm sure its because she's too traumatized by what happened to her. Furthermore, another concern of ours should be to find out what kind of relation he was to her. Did he steal her from some village and plan to use her for a blood ritual or did he plan something less sinister and more revolting for her? Or was she related to him in some way and if so, what?" No one noticed as the small girl started edging away from Steelmind. A heavy silence descended over the council as they all took a moment to reflect upon what had been said.  
  
"What will we do with her in the meantime?" Snowfire asked, breaking the stifling silence. He looked towards the girl, only to find that she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" A squawk of surprise made him glance over at Firesong and it was all he could do to keep himself from falling over in a fit of laughter.  
  
The girl had somehow made her way behind them and had gotten to the opposite side of the clearing without being seen or heard. Not only that, but she'd climbed up on the bench with Firesong and lay down with her head on his lap.  
  
"Well, isn't this an interesting?" Starfall said, the amusement clear in his voice.  
  
The council meeting continued for another hour before they reached a consensus about anything. It was finally decided that they'd wait to look at the mage before making any hasty decisions and the girl would stay with the healers until they could find her kin, and if they didn't. no one wanted to plan past the immediate future.  
  
"Wake up little one." Firesong coaxed gently as he shook the sleeping child awake. She sat up obediently and rubbed her tired eyes, looking at him quizzically. "Its time for you to go see the healers." She stared at him uncomprehending until he motioned for her to stand.  
  
The girl nodded and got down off the bench as Firesong stood. Snowfire, who'd been watching her for the duration of the council, smiled reassuringly as he reached for her hand, but much to his surprise her eyes grew big and she clutched at Firesong's sleeve.  
  
"What in the world?" Firesong muttered, as he looked at the little girl, clearly baffled at her actions. Snowfire hid grin and stepped away from the two of them. In his place Starfall and many others tried to get her to detach herself from her chosen nursemaid but, as he'd expected, all were unsuccessful.  
  
"Well," he said at last as the last of the people wandered away shaking their heads, "It looks as if you've found yourself between a rock and a hard place Firesong. She seems to have taken a very strong liking to you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"How should I know? I'd suggest asking her yourself. She understands us very well, don't you?" She turned her silver eyes on him in surprise, them blushed, knowing she'd been caught.  
  
"Why did you hide this from us?" Firesong demanded gently but sternly. Her eyes widened in fright for a moment before she lowered her gaze and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to tell us?"  
  
She looked up at him and mimed, Talk, no. Cannot.  
  
Darian and Keisha came up to them at that moment and looked the little girl up and down. "We'll, she's a right mess but she doesn't Look to be sick. In fact, except for the lice, she's in wonderful condition, considering the way she was mistreated and malnourished," Keisha concluded happily.  
  
"Malnourished? She doesn't look it."  
  
"She doesn't, does she. Well, she is Silverfox but that can be remedied easily."  
  
"There's absolutely nothing wrong with her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why wouldn't she be able to talk?" Firesong pondered aloud.  
  
"She should be able to. Maybe she just doesn't understand the language?"  
  
"She understands it." Snowfire said, just as perplexed as the rest of them.  
  
"Maybe there are still some lingering compulsions." Darian said as he reached toward her. She gasped and cowered back against Firesong's side, clearly terrified, as she threw her arms up in a feeble attempt to ward him off.  
  
Firesong put his arm protectly around the terrified child and gently grabbed Darian's wrist. "Don't touch her."  
  
"I'm just checking for compulsions. What's the harm in that?"  
  
Silverfox rested a hand on the lad's shoulder and said soothingly, "Darian, she's very obviously scared of any use of magic on her, most likely around her. If you must look at her, use Mage Sight, not magic." Darian nodded and looked at the girl.  
  
An enraged screech sounded from a tree above them and a yellowish-white streak shot out of one of the trees. Just as it was about to smash into Darian's head, it turned its plummet into a shallow dive and hit him instead with balled up talons. Darian cried out and stumbled sideways a few paces into Snowfire.  
  
"What was that?!" He demanded as he regained his balance with a thankful look to his older brother. Kuari, who was just as surprised as Darian, let out an angry screech and landed on his outstretched arm.  
  
A loud hissing noise from the ground before them all made him look down to see a fledgling firebird standing there in a defensive position. It rocked from side to side some with its wings spread a bit to try to make it look very threatening.  
  
"What in the world?"  
  
:No magic. Windsong no like magic. You go now. You bad mage. Bondmate no like magic. You no use magic on Windsong.: the bird said in plain open mindspeech. That in itself was amazing, but it was the fact that he'd called the girl his bondmate was what made everyone's jaw drop.  
  
Kuari fluttered to the ground in front of the firebird while they were all recovering and cocked his head to the side. After a moment he was satisfied and flew back up to Darian's shoulder.  
  
:No magic.: he confirmed to Darian. :Reiko doesn't want you using magic on Windsong. We go hunt now?:  
  
"Getting a bondbird at that young of an age?" Snowfire gaped, "That's unheard of, isn't it?"  
  
"I must agree with you. A bird bonding with one so young, it is undeard of," Firesong managed to say.  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Is it really relevant gentlemen? She needs to be fed, bathed, and put to bed as soon as possible!" Keisha scolded. She pulled a bottle of herbal oil from a pocket in the front of her dress and handed it to Silverfox. "This should take care of the lice," she said to both of them.  
  
"What are you telling us for?" Firesong demanded.  
  
Keisha just rolled her eyes and braced her hands on her hips, "Even an idiot could see that the girl has taken a liking to you. We can't get her to come with us and we're not about to drag her off to the healers' tent so you got elected. Good luck!" With that she turned on her heel and strode off.  
  
"By the Gods!" Darian exclaimed as he took an involuntary step backward. Kuari screeched and nipped him warningly and the firebird tried to bit his foot through the boots he was wearing. "I've never Seen anything like that!" His voice bordered on the verge of history.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Firesong asked quickly, seeing Darian staring at Windsong as though she'd grown a second head.  
  
"Sh-she's so tainted with bloodmagic that it would take a miracle just to see if there are any there are any compulsions, that doesn't even take into consideration any Gifts she may have! I'm sorry Firesong, but I've had enough of Bloodpath mages." He turned and hurried after Keisha hastily.  
  
"I think you'd better take the child and go home, Firesong, Silverfox." Snowfire said after a moment of heavy silence. "I'll go talk to Darian, but. I don't know. I must get back to Nightwind. Wind to thy wings."  
  
"Wind to thy wings," they chorused as they watched his receding back.  
  
"I think we'd better take his advice." Silverfox prompted.  
  
Must help, Windsong signed.  
  
"What?" both men asked at the same time.  
  
Must help me. Must be rid of bloodmagic.  
  
"In time Windsong. Now we need to get you cleaned up and put to bed." Firesong promised. Windsong violently shook her head and pulled away from them.  
  
Must be rid of it. Was the mage's vessel. Give bad magic back to the land. Please. Help me.  
  
:What do you think Ashke? Should I take care of it now, or wait?:  
  
:She seems very insistent. I think you'd better do it now.:  
  
"This means I'll have to use magic on you," Firesong cautioned. Windsong nodded and put on a brave face, though her eyes betrayed her unease. It only took a minute for Firesong to lightly trance and begin draining her of the tainted magic. He was amazed to find that she was holding so much but he'd seen mages before that had held many times more. Only a matter of minutes later he opened his eyes and smiled at the girl.  
  
"You were very brave," he praised her.  
  
Thank you! Windsong flung herself at him and embraced him warmly. Thank you.  
  
"Home, both of you!" Silverfox commanded firmly, though he could not keep the warmth out of his voice. He smiled broadly when Firesong took the child's hand in his and led her towards their ekele, the small firebird waddling along behind her screeching until she bent down and picked it up.  
  
~*~  
  
Silverfox finished washing the dirt off the girl's small body and smiled. "At least now we can tell what color you are. I was beginning to wonder if there was even a real girl under all that mud!" He exclaimed in mock exasperation. She smiled and nodded. When Silverfox frowned she gave him a quizzical look. "Windsong," he said softly, "I'm afraid your hair is much too long. We have to cut it or we'll never be able to get rid of all the lice and tangles." Windsong considered a moment before she took her hair waist length in her hands, twisted it, and held it out to him.  
  
:She will let you cut it.: Reiko mindspoke to him. Silverfox reached out and offered to scratch the bird's head. Reiko leaned into the caress momentarily before gently nibbling his fingers and backing away.  
  
"Well, you certainly have a friendly bird," he told Windsong. "It took me weeks to get Aya where she would even perch on my shoulder. She's almost as vain as Firesong is." He laughed at himself as he picked up the pair of scissors he'd brought with them. "How long do you want it? Be reasonable."  
  
Windsong tilted her head to the side and looked at him for a moment before she motioned to her back.  
  
"Your back. All right, where on your back? Your waist, your shoulders?" Again she motioned to her back. "You want it in between?" Windsong nodded and Silverfox took her hair from her. Holding it behind her as straight as he could, he cut it. Setting the severed portion of her hair aside he took up a brush and started carefully working through it. Every once in a while she would gasp when he caught a particularly nasty knot, but she stayed primarily quiet.  
  
"Now, I'm going to wash your hair and then I'm going to cut it again so that it's even, then wash it again, okay?" Windsong nodded and he proceeded to do just that. When he finally had her hair cut evenly he reached for the bottle of herbal oil Keisha had given him. Windsong took it from him and looked questioningly at him. "I don't know what kind of oil it is but it will get rid of the lice." He reassured her.  
  
~*~  
  
Firesong sat patiently reading as he waited for Silverfox to get done with the girl, Windsong, he reminded himself. "I wonder how she came to have a Tayledras name anyway." he mused aloud. The sound of footsteps on the stairs brought his wandering thoughts back to the present and when he felt a tug on his sleeve he looked away from his book and into a pair of big silver eyes. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hello, Windsong. Did you have a nice bath?"  
  
Smiling broadly she nodded and signed, Very nice. Then she held a brush up to him and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What? Me?" Firesong questioned, surprised at the girl's boldness.  
  
"Don't tell me you think I'm going to do all the work, Firesong!" Silverfox exclaimed good-naturedly.  
  
"I-uh, well. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, Silverfox." He confessed after a moment. Windsong looked a bit disappointed but she went and sat on a chair and started brushing out her long hair, though without much success. After a moment of watching her struggle Firesong said, "Come here. Let me try."  
  
Windsong beamed as she walked over to him and sat down on a footstool. Firesong took up the brush and started patiently brushing from the bottom of her hair. Moments later he was done.  
  
Windsong stood up and surveyed herself in floor-length mirror. Her long, wet hair fell to the middle of her back and she wore a child's version of the Tayledres recreational robes. As she turned from the mirror she smiled again and signed, Thank you, Fire-sing  
  
"Firesing?" Silverfox questioned, trying to keep himself from laughing at the girl's interpretation of his lover's name.  
  
"How did you get that, little one?" Firesong asked.  
  
Windsong thought hard for a moment before signing, No word for, she opened her mouth and mimicked what a singer would do, though without sound. Do not know.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to find to find out for you won't we? Why don't we go get some food into you before we put you to bed?"  
  
Yes She thought a moment again before adding Star-Fox  
  
"Starfox?" This time he did laugh. When Windsong frowned and looked down he stopped and knelt before her, lifting her chin with his hand. Tears streamed down her face but she was quick to wipe them away roughly. Reiko screeched reproachfully at them. Silverfox's face softened and he said, "I wasn't laughing at you, Windsong. I was laughing at how you interpreted my name. Do you not know the sign for silver?"  
  
Windsong shook her head and Silverfox nodded. "We'll have to find that out for you also. Shall we go?" She nodded before she bent down and picked up Reiko.  
  
"Can she not fly?" Firesong asked as he got up. Windsong shook her head. "That's very odd." Firesong muttered to himself but he smiled at them and let them proceed him to the kitchen.  
  
When they arrived Ayshen was waiting for them, evidently informed by Keisha that they would be along about then. Firesong noticed that Windsong stopped walking when she caught sight of the small hertasi. Bending down beside her he said, "You've no reason to fear him."  
  
In reply she signed I do not fear, I do not know what it is. You would not let it here if it was evil Firesong marveled a moment at her trust before he stood and called, "Good evening, Ayshen. How goes your day?"  
  
"Perfectly fine, Firesong. Keisha told me that you would be along with a shadow about this time," he said good naturedly, confirming his suspicions.  
  
"Then you have food for us. Please feed us starving souls before we dry up and blow away with the next wind!"  
  
Ayshen snorted and turned to the girl. "So you're the shadow. What is your name little one, and from whence do you come to us?  
  
Wind-sing, from the grove where the mage lies dead she answered promptly, silently.  
  
"What?" the hertasi questioned. "Does she not speak our language?"  
  
"She speaks without words. It looks like you will have to brush up on your hand language, Ayshen and she understands our language very well," Silverfox chided gently. "She said her name is Windsong."  
  
"And the bird?" he asked as they sat down on a few of the many unoccupied cushions in the building. He brought food for them as they settled themselves.  
  
:Reiko: she said and laughed in his mind as his jaw dropped open in surprise.  
  
Silverfox and Firesong fell upon their food with gratitude but Windsong only picked at her meal, which consisted of venison sandwiched between two slices of bread, and water.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your meal child?" Ayshen asked after a few minutes of watching her pick at the bread. She looked up in surprise and blushed, shaking her head vigorously. She picked it up, bit into it and chewed, but when she tried to swallow it she started retching and only kept it down by force of will. All three of the adults look at her with concern as she started shaking and paled a bit in her effort to keep from loosing the little food she'd eaten.  
  
Reiko huddled against her side, chirping in concern and anger both. When she turned blushed they could all tell that she was getting an "earful" from her new bondbird.  
  
"Are you alright child?" Drusi, Ayshen's mate asked as she came up behind them.  
  
Yes. I'm sorry It was evident that Drusi didn't understand and she turned to look at Silverfox to help.  
  
"You've got nothing to apologize about, Windsong. If you can't eat anything yet after what happened today it's fine."  
  
No. I cannot eat meat. I she hesitated a moment before she continued signing I saw too much of what the mage did  
  
"That you should have told us, but it is fine. We're not barbarians who force you to eat things you feel you can't. Drusi, do you suppose you could get her some fruit and fresh bread?"  
  
"Certainly Silverfox."  
  
Thank you star-fox. Thank you do-see and I-shin  
  
"Windsong thanks you both," Firesong translated for them. When Drusi returned with fruit and bread, Windsong tore into it with as much enthusiasm as Firesong and Silverfox did theirs. When finally they were all sustained they went back to the ekele after saying goodbye to their hertasi friends.  
  
"Bed with you little one," Silverfox commanded when they reached their ekele. Windsong started to lie down on the floor but Firesong stopped her.  
  
"We're not going to make you sleep on the floor! There's a nice bed through that door that you can sleep in tonight." Windsong, being too tired to care where she slept, nodded sleepily and walked into the room they'd indicated.  
  
Firesong watched her for a moment before he disappeared into his bedroom for a moment. Silverfox went to the lower level of their dwelling place and when he returned he was carrying a small stuffed hertasi doll. Firesong reappeared from their room at the same time and was carrying a child-sized blanket. Both smiled at each other and laughed quietly. "I guess it's about time these childhood treasures went to some good."  
  
"I agree," Silverfox whispered as he entered behind his love. He took the blanket from Firesong and laid it over the already sleeping child. The doll he put next to her, not wanting to awaken her. As quietly as they came, both men slipped out of the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Firesong asked as soon as they were back in the main room. He picked up one of the cups of chava a kind hertasi had left for them.  
  
"Of what? The girl or the mage?" Silverfox asked as he tried not to go into the dazed state chava always put him in.  
  
"The girl, Windsong."  
  
"She's very peculiar. She seems to hate magic, yet she let you drain the blood magic out of her. She seems to know our language but she pretended not to know it, yet she can't speak. She's just one big contradiction."  
  
"I'd noticed that to. I was thinking-," he paused when he heard a little squawk near his foot. "Reiko, what are you doing in here? Didn't she take you with her?"  
  
:Windsong doesn't know how to take care of bondbird. Need help with.: the firebird said to him. :Go to Windsong now?: She cocked her head to one side and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Firesong laughed and picked the bird up. "You silly creature. You should have gone with her in the first place. I promise I'll help her train you." He paused a moment to open the door to her room slightly before sliding into the room as silently as a wraith to place the bird on its perch. Evidently Reiko had other ideas because the moment he set her down, she jumped from the perch, flared her wings a bit, and landed ungracefully on the bed next to Windsong.  
  
Windsong sat up immediately, eyes probing the darkness until she saw Firesong. She relaxed marginally and lay back down, Reiko cuddling close to her. "Goodnight," Firesong whispered as he closed the door again behind him.  
  
"Ashke?" Firesong called into the darkness he met outside Windsong's room. Only a single magelight glowed to illuminate a path for him to walk. It took Firesong only a moment to understand what Silverfox was trying to tell him. He entered his bedroom extinguished the magelight without a second thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later sleep still hadn't found Firesong, who was lying wit his arms wrapped lovingly around his lover. Knowing that it was futile to try to sleep he got up carefully, making sure not to wake his partner, put on a lounging robe, and went into the main room of the ekele. He conjured a single dim magelight and sat down with a book in his hands, intent upon reading until his mind was soothed from the day's previous events.  
  
Firesong looked up an hour or two later when he heard the unmistakable sound of talons upon the floor. Knowing Aya hated walking around in the dark, it could only be one other bird, as Silverfox had none. "Windsong, what are you doing up?" he asked as calmly as he could, painfully aware that his face was bare and the light fell upon it, illuminating it for her to see.  
  
I could not sleep. I got thirsty. I had she faltered a moment before signing, I had a nightmare.  
  
"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I even have them sometimes. As for thirsty, here." Firesong poured water into a glass that he had been going to drink but had never gotten around to it. Windsong inclined her head in silent thanks as she took the cup from him. After she had satisfied her thirst she put the glass down on the table next to his chair.  
  
You are not going to beat me for acting like a baby?  
  
"Why would I beat you? It's normal for people to have nightmares. I told you that I have them from time to time."  
  
I am sorry. The mage did that to me when I woke him up. He said nightmares were only for babies and if I did not learn to act my age he'd kill me.  
  
"I would _never_ do anything like that to hurt you. Only cruel, sick people do that." Firesong was horrified to know what the mage had threatened to do to her. "You're safe now. The mage can't touch you every again. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"  
  
There was lots of screaming and red. So much red. I did not know what to do so I ran. I ran as far as fast as I could. There was a monster chasing me. Evil, black, cruel. I couldn't get away from it and it started to eat me.  
  
"You didn't even whimper. I would have woken you up if I'd known you were in pain."  
  
No. No pain. I was me, but I was not myself any more.  
  
Firesong, having noticed the glances she'd stolen at his face, stood and turned his back to her while he reached for a mask hung on the wall behind him as he said, "It was only a nightmare. You're safe now. Whatever killed the mage is gone, or if it's not, we'll take care of it as we see fit." He turned back around and saw her eyes had grown to the size of saucers and Reiko was huddling close to her. As he sat back down he asked bitterly, "Do I really revolt you so much?"  
  
Windsong shook her head violently and signed, I do not like killing. I am afraid of it. She rose from her seat and, before he could protest, climbed into Firesong's lap. Carefully she undid the ribbon that held his mask in place and started to draw it away from his face. Firesong's hands grabbed hers gently but firmly and he shook his head. "You'll be afraid. My face has given screaming nightmares to many of the children in the village near here."  
  
Windsong shook his hands off and when he thought she was going to climb off his lap, she reached up and took the mask from his face, putting it down on the table next to the glass. Firesong froze as she looked intently at his face. Slowly, very slowly, her hands moved up to touch his scars. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to him, her hands dropped and she started to sob.  
  
"I told you," he began, more sharply than he'd intended as he reached again for his mask. When he tried to put it on she swatted his hands away and signed, I wish I could have stopped the pain. before flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
Before Silverfox, he'd never met anyone who cared less about themselves than other people. No one but his closest friends had had anything but pity for him. It had been so long since anyone had cared what he'd been through, truly cared. Feeling a fierce protectiveness for the child he rubbed her back and made soothing noises until at last she slept. Smiling down at her, Firesong knew that somehow she had wriggled her way inside his life, and inside his heart forever.  
  
~*~  
  
When the first rays of sunlight streamed through the window Silverfox stretched and turned over to see if Firesong was awake, but was startled to find him gone and his place cold.  
  
There had better be a good reason for him to be up this early, Silverfox thought as he reached out and caught the energylink labeled Firesong and sent a small trendil of mindspeech to him. :Firesong?:  
  
:?:  
  
:Where are you?:  
  
There was a feeling of silent laughter. :Asleep in a chair right outside your door. Had you bothered to Look before you asked.:  
  
:I'm sorry. I didn't think. I assumed you were somewhere else. I woke up and the bed was cold.:  
  
Another feeling of laughter. :No, I couldn't sleep last night so I came out here. Come look and you'll see why I didn't leave.:  
  
:?: But Firesong refused to answer. Sighing, Silverfox threw off the blankets and shivered as his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor of the ekele. He took enough time to get dressed for the day before he opened the door to see what Firesong was so smug about. He was prepared for a number of scenarios, but he hadn't imagined what he saw.  
  
For all purposes Firesong looked like he really was still asleep, his head leaning back against the chair, hair in disarray. Reiko was perched next to his head, puffed up and asleep. What really surprised him was seeing the body of a small child sleeping in his lap with her head tucked under his chin and her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
:!:  
  
:Surprised?: Firesong asked, opening his eyes to look at Silverfox's face. He smiled and Silverfox noted that it was the first carefree smile he'd seen on his face in weeks. :Besides her being a total contradiction, how do you feel about her?:  
  
:NO.:  
  
Firesong's face changed from a look of happiness to hurt confusion. :Do you really dislike her that much?:  
  
:It's not that Firesong. She's a person, not a pet. You can't just decide to keep her and when you get tired of her, get rid of her.:  
  
Firesong looked angry and his arms tightened slightly around the sleeping child. :I would _NEVER_ do anything like that. You know me better than that, Silverfox.:  
  
Knowing he'd hurt him badly, Silverfox sent a feeling of remorse to him. :I know you wouldn't, but you've never taken interest in any child before. I don't want you to go rushing into things. Besides, she may have family. If you do adopt her and then a relative shows up to claim her, what will happen then?:  
  
:We'll look first. But don't tell me you haven't wanted a child. I've seen you look at the families in Errold's Grove. Don't bother to deny it either.:  
  
:I won't, but we know nothing of the girl.:  
  
:I know, but somehow I feel as if.: Firesong paused to glance down at the girl. :As if she needs me.:  
  
:Does. Needs protection, needs love. Needs both parents. Needs both of you.: A third mindvoice said to them. Both their heads turned quickly to look at Reiko. The bird looked from one of them to the other, evidently expecting an answer.  
  
Silverfox switched his mindspeech to private mode and said, :I didn't think birds could eavesdrop.:  
  
:They're not suppose to be able to, but evidently there is more to this bird than we know. Will you at least get to know her?:  
  
:Must you really ask?: Silverfox Felt Firesong smile. :Now what are we going to do with her today?: Both were surprised when Windsong raised her head to look at them as if she knew she was being disused.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Silverfox asked her.  
  
A little while. Were you talking?  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"Windsong," Firesong interrupted, "I'm going to do something with magic now. All I'm going to do is look at you, but I'm going to look inside you, all right? It might make you feel funny, but it won't hurt."  
  
I trust you. Firesong placed his hand on her head and focused out and down. When he opened his eyes he blinked in confusion. It took him a moment to recover from the disorientation that small exercise had given him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Silverfox asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I just wasn't expecting to see what I did. How old are you Windsong?" She cocked her head to one side, considering the question before holding up seven fingers. "Seven? That's awful young for that," he muttered to himself as he continued to look at her. Finally the frown that had creased his brow disappeared and he turned to Silverfox. "Lets see if we can find Tietn and have him find you some clothes."  
  
Where did mine go?  
  
"Yours are gone. They were so tattered that there was no way they could have been mended, so we're going to get you new ones."  
  
I can not pay for them.  
  
"That's okay," Silverfox assured her. "You're our guest. We're going to take care of it for you." He looked pointedly at Firesong and said, "After you get out of those clothes. You don't want to look like you slept in them do you?"  
  
Firesong lifted the girl off his lap and placed her on her feet, saying in mock indignation, "How dare you think anything like that! I can't ruin my image!" before walking into his bedroom to change his clothes. As they waited, Silverfox brushed Windsong's hair for her.  
  
"What do you think of Firesong?" he asked finally.  
  
He seems like a dream but he is human. She signed after a moments thought.  
  
"Do you want your hair braided?" she nodded and he continued, "Yes, he most certainly is human. Many people forget that fact in light of what he did during the mage storms. Do you know what he did? He a few other mages took all of the excess energy the mage storms were creating and helped Karl to put it in a little box that channeled it to the Other plane."  
  
Other plane? Channeled?  
  
"I'm no more sure than you are about things having to do with magic. I'm only a simple kestra'chern."  
  
What?  
  
"A kestra'chern? Hmm. It's a person who comforts people. They do other things like give massages, but primarily they comfort. The best of us are healers of the mind and soul, but occasionally we are asked to help the healers if they are short handed. There, all finished."  
  
Windsong surveyed herself in the mirror and picked up her short braid in one hand then dropped it again. Teach me?  
  
"Not now. Later tonight, if you are still staying here I will," Silverfox replied as Firesong reappeared. "Now we must get you something to wear."  
  
~*~  
  
A short time later Firesong, Silverfox, and Windsong were just entering the ekele when Starfall intercepted them.  
  
"Wind to thy wings, Father."  
  
"Wind to thy wings."  
  
"To what do we owe this honor?" Silverfox asked curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I didn't come here on a pleasantry call. Firesong, you're needed in the grove. There is a very delicate spell that needs casting and none are comfortable enough or familiar enough to cast it."  
  
Firesong sighed and looked apologetically at the others. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"The girl--,"  
  
"Windsong," he corrected.  
  
"Windsong. You need to bring her also. She may have information for us. We didn't want to upset her so soon, but we need to know anything she can tell us."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Silverfox snapped, becoming a kestra'chern. "You have no idea how this could damage her. We don't know how she will react to something like this. At her age it could very well cripple her spiritually or even mentally."  
  
Starfall sigh shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask it of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary but we have no other choice. We don't have power enough to See into the immediate past anymore, so she is our only choice. We know she came from that grove. There were no other bodies so it might be someone else murdered the mage, but somehow I doubt it. Bloodpath mages travel alone if they can help it and they never share power if they can help it."  
  
Silverfox looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. I will go with him. Windsong signed, looking very unhappy. I know I will not be much help, but I will go.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said she'll go with you," Silverfox replied flatly. "I'd go too, but I have a client scheduled for this afternoon. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He nodded curtly to Starfall before stalking into the ekele. All of them watched him leave.  
  
"I do believe that is the first time I have seen that man even mildly angry," Starfall gaped.  
  
"It does happen from time to time. Especially when the health of a child is involved. Adults can say no, but children have no choice," Firesong told him. "I'm not any happier about it than he is. We can question her here just as well as there."  
  
"No. She may have forgotten something important."  
  
Can we please do this?  
  
"Yes, lets get this over with," Firesong agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Windsong, when we get into the grove, it isn't going to look pretty. It's most likely going to give you screaming nightmares."  
  
"Don't tell her that Firesong. You'll scare her more than she already is. Children's imaginations are very active."  
  
"I'm not going to lie to her. It made me sick father," Firesong snapped irritably, then winced as he heard himself. "I'm sorry. I just want to get this over with."  
  
"I don't want to be here any more than you do."  
  
Instead of answering, he dismounted and then helped his charge to dismount. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked when he saw how pale she was. She only nodded and held out her hand for his. He took it and led her into the clearing. It was just as much a mess as the day before, only now the body had bloated some in the sun and the stench was starting to become nauseating.  
  
Wintersky, a scout, and friend of Darian's, hailed him. "This is worse than I imagined last night," he said. "I've never seen anything more gruesome."  
  
"Just tell me where I'm needed."  
  
"Over there. I guess they're trying to work some kind of detection spell, something to tell if it was a mage or construct that killed him."  
  
"You're sure it was male?"  
  
"Sunleaf went through the packs. The only garments were unmistakably male." Firesong nodded and as Wintersky moved off he started to follow, but a deathgrip on his hand stopped him.  
  
"I need to go with Wintersky," he said as he looked down at his charge, but she didn't hear him. "Windsong?" He let down his shields a bit and immediately slammed them back up. The feelings of hatred, sorrow, pain, and fear all radiated off of her in waves of chaos. "Father!" he called as calmly as he could. Starfall looked up from where he was examining something and saw what was wrong.  
  
When Starfall left what he was doing to examine her magically she didn't flinch. She was as pale as a companion, but quivering like a tree in a storm. "She's pulled away inside some corner of her mind. I can't get any sense into her," he said sadly to his son, cursing silently inside. "Cast the spell and then take her back to the vale."  
  
Firesong nodded and started to remover her hand from his. He was glad his father was there because the minute her hand left his, she crumpled, unconscious, in Starfall's arms. Father looked at son, mage looked at mage, and an unspoken message passed between them. Firesong completed his duties as quickly as possible before gathering up the unconscious child and heading back to the vale.  
  
~*~  
  
The moment he set foot in the vale Firesong was swarmed by hertasi. Quickly the unburdened the dyheli of his tack and helped him with his limp burden. Much to his surprise, instead of heading for Keisha's home, they proceeded to his ekele. Silverfox was just seeing of his patient when they appeared.  
  
Silverfox took one look at them and started cursing in every language that Firesong knew and then some. He'd never known that Silverfox had any knowledge of the colorful vocabulary he was using at all. In fact, he'd hardly known him to get angry enough to raise his voice before, but the Silverfox that stood before him was all kestra'chern and livid with rage.  
  
Keisha came rushing up at that moment, preceded by Tietn. They didn't say a word to each other, only brought her inside one of the kestra'chern's receiving rooms and laid her down on a couch.  
  
"Havens! What's happened to her Firesong?! She's completely in shock!" Keisha exclaimed as she placed her hands on the girls' temples.  
  
"My father thought it would be best if she came to the grove with us. The Seeing spell that let us see into the immediate past has been lost to us because of the mage storms so we needed her. We thought she could handle it but, gods, she-well look at her!"  
  
"There isn't a thing I can do for her. I'm not a mind healer, and neither is Silverfox," she said sadly after a moment. "And you heal the land, not people."  
  
"A healing adept does more than heal the land," he said as he sat down on pile of cushions.  
  
***  
  
It was dark, so dark. It was like some demon had come along and swallowed up the sun. Sounds echoed on and on, forever in the dark place. Only a single light dared to chase away the blackness and the cold. Gods it was cold. Ice crunched under his feet as he walked. He didn't dare conger a mage light lest whatever lurked in the darkness would attack him, and destroy him.  
  
"Windsong?" he called into the darkness. His voice sounded much too loud. The light he walked towards wavered as if confused before starting to grow fainter.  
  
"Windsong, you have nothing to fear from me. I'm a friend." The light halted again, brightening and dimming, like the wing beats of a firebird, growing brighter and dimmer. The light became larger the longer he walked in the barren wasteland.  
  
"Windsong, you have nothing to fear from me," he called again into the darkness. "Why do you hide in such a dark and lonely place when you could be warm and happy with people who care about you?"  
  
A tiny sob met his answer. Grief washed over him. Grief, and disbelief.  
  
"Don't you want to see Reiko again?"  
  
Another sob, but the light brightened by a tiny measure. He continued forward, knowing that he must reach the child before she drew away forever.  
  
"Silverfox is worried about you, Windsong. Don't you remember? He promised to teach you to braid someone's hair. He was looking forward to it." The light dimmed again, sharply this time, growing so faint it was only a lighter shade of black.  
  
"Why do you hide here? Why do you run from warmth? Who has hurt you so badly you turn away from the smallest kindness?" Another sob, grief so thick it choked him, finding its way into his heart and taking rout there.  
  
Why do I want to leave, he thought. If I go back, there is only pain and suffering. So much pain. Hasn't there been enough pain? I could just stay here forever. I don't have to feel anything here. I don't have to care. I can just be. No one wants anything from me here. I don't have to give anything. If I leave, I go back to people who all want something from me. They only want what I can give them. They only care for me because I can give them something. They.care-"NO!"  
  
"People do care for you! People do love you, just because they do! Think about Silverfox! He didn't want anything from you! He didn't ask for anything! He wanted to protect you! To care for you! Think about Steelmind! He wouldn't let you be ignored at the council meeting! He helped you to come to the Vale! He cared about you for no reason! Think about me! You're the brightest child I have met! All I want to do is protect you from the thing that is haunting you! I _want_to_protect_you_!" He cried into the darkness, breaking its hold on him and knowing it would never find its way into his heart so deeply again. Knowing it was his last chance, he put as much feeling behind his words as he could-  
  
The light he was walking towards flared brighter and stayed there, like a beacon calling for him. Though fatigued and cold beyond reason, he aloud himself the smallest of smiles. At last she wasn't pulling away, but she wasn't coming to him either.  
  
He kept trudging through the darkness, moving always towards the light that beckoned him. The ice, which had become sharper as he got closer, finally cut through the soft boots he was wearing. He cried out and went down onto his hands and knees, only to have the ice bite into the exposed flesh of his hands, cut through his breeches to taste more blood. He watched it flow onto the ice in the little light there was. So much color on such a blank surface.  
  
So cold, do I really want to go on? He pushed the thought aside ruthlessly and painfully dragged himself to his feet. After a time he shook so much from the cold that he could hardly put one foot in front of the other. Time, he thought ironically. There is no time here. It's at a total standstill. I wonder how far? But as he looked around he realized the light that had been guiding him had been extinguished.  
  
"Windsong!" Light flared up unexpectedly all around him, momentarily blinding him and for the briefest of times he feared an attack, but soon his vision cleared and he was able to see where he was. The first thing he noticed was he was in a kind of cave covered with pictures a child had drawn, but all of cruelty and hatred. The second was a child curled up in a cage on the floor. She rolled over and turned her tear-streaked face toward him, with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to carry the grief of the world and all he wanted to do at that moment was to bring even a spark of happiness into the silvery orbs. He started to move towards her but she stopped him with a shake of her head.  
  
"There is nothing out there for me. You should not have wasted your time on me. You have only managed to hurt yourself," he heard her say, though her lips did not move.  
  
"There are many things out there for you. You can have laughter, and friends, you have Reiko, and you could have the love of a family."  
  
"You heard! How?"  
  
"The voice of the mind cannot be silenced."  
  
She pondered what he said a moment. "Still, you offer only empty promises. Could you give them to me, Firesong? Could you truthfully promise me these things?"  
  
"I can promise you only one, but only if you can answer some questions for me."  
  
"Everyone wants something. Nothing comes without a price, yet people always expect to get something for nothing."  
  
"My questions are ligament. I cannot promise you a family if you already have one."  
  
He heard the sound of laughter, filled to the brim with irony. "The only family I had lies dead within the grove-." He saw, rather than felt the memories of the days previous events coming back to her. The ride to the grove, him warning her of what she'd see, her not heeding, her thinking she could take it, seeing the body, then blessed unknowing. Again she wept, this time not for herself, but for the mage.  
  
"Why do you weep for a monster?"  
  
"A monster he may be now, but my father he was, or as much a father as he could ever have been to me." In his mind he saw the image of a serrated knife and was appalled.  
  
"It takes more than a moments pleasure to make a man a father," he spat.  
  
"As I said, as much a father as he could be. How can you know you will never be the same?"  
  
"I could never! I am a healing adept! I heal the land, I don't scar it with the blood of innocents!"  
  
"Can you be sure?"  
  
"If I ever started to become like that monster I would kill myself without a second thought. I would never allow another Falconsbane to arise to continue to kill the lands and their people."  
  
"The fact that you would consider such thing shows you never would. Mages like him never stop to think about others."  
  
"Windsong, I need to know what killed the mage. Its important. If it was another mage we need to know so we can stop them."  
  
The little girl looked at him for the longest time before her expression became unreadable. After a time she started biting her lip so hard it bled and more tears rolled down her face. "I know it wasn't another mage but- I don't remember. I don't remember! I don't remember!" She pounded her fists against the bars of her iron cage, all the time screaming, "I don't remember!" until she had cried so many tears she was dry. Then she sat shivering, not hearing anything Firesong tried to say to her.  
  
"Firesong, it's so cold. It's so cold here. I don't think I'll ever be warm. I want to be warm Firesong. Help me, please! Help me! I'm so cold. So cold."  
  
"I can't unlock your cage for you. You have to do it yourself."  
  
"I can't reach the key. I'm so cold. I can't reach it. It's too far."  
  
"You can do it if you truly want to leave this prison."  
  
Again she looked at him, but this time he saw wisdom there that unnerved him. "I trust you. You don't look like him." He got a mental picture of a black wyrsa with blood red eyes, but also a picture of him, looking like one of the avatars. He wasn't so splendid. His wings had been broken in more than one place, and he looked haggard, but not evil.  
  
"Is this how you see me?"  
  
"Yes, please give me the key."  
  
"I can't give you the key. You have to get it yourself. Only you can free yourself." He watched her strain to reach the key that was on the nail in the cave wall. She reached but her hand was still short by a foot. Then the key floated off the nail and into her grasp. She smiled joyfully, put the key in the lock, and turned.  
  
***  
  
"Firesong!" He felt someone shaking him. Slowly he opened his eyes in the bright light of the ekele. Only then did he realize how cold he was, and how much in pain. His body ached from his head to his toes and a chill ran so deep in him that he was sure it had settled into his very bones.  
  
As he was still trying to make out what he was seeing he saw Silverfox and Keisha jostled to the side as a small girl ran forward and flung herself at him. He caught her just in time to stop her from hitting the floor and was amazed at the child's trust in him.  
  
"What happened?!" Keisha demanded as she bent down and started healing the numerous bloody cuts that graced his body, even under clothing unscathed.  
  
"I met the defenses she had put in place around her mind."  
  
"Defenses? You mean she has mind magic?" Silverfox asked calmly now, though his voice was edged sharply with worry.  
  
"No, ashke. It doesn't take anything but will to set up the defenses she has. Anyone who has seen much pain could erect them, though few would want to. I have a feeling this isn't the first time she has done this, but it is the first she has come back of her own wanting, isn't it?" He asked, reaching out to tilt her chin so he could see her face. Hesitantly she met his eyes and nodded once.  
  
Evil has always brought me back.  
  
"What did she say?" Keisha demanded.  
  
"She said evil has always brought her back."  
  
"Where did you two learn to read that anyway?" Despite the graveness of the situation, a choked laugh clawed its way painfully out of Firesong's throat.  
  
"It was my own misfortune to have fallen ill when our Vale healer was out taking his spiritual rest. I recovered swiftly, thanks to Silverfox, but my voice was non existent. Our healer wasn't due back for another week, and it wasn't an emergency, so I had to learn another means of communication. Silverfox already knew it from his kestra'chern training so he taught it to me." He shivered and became aware of the ice that was clinging to his hair and lightly frosted over his clothes. "Pardon me for being rude, but give me a blanket before I catch my death. I doubt our healer would be happy about that after the attention she's giving me."  
  
Swiftly Silverfox fetched a blanket for him and laid it over both of them. "Windsong, are you all right now?"  
  
Yes. I'm sorry. Firesong said you were worried. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so-lost.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time I left. Maybe when I get a spare moment you'll be kind enough to teach me?"  
  
"Certainly," Silverfox replied absently. Keisha took her leave and left, only to be replaced by Starfall. The second he walked in the door Silverfox lost all of his hard won calm. "How _DARE_ you do something that stupid! You almost killed her! I have always admired you, not only as my elder, but as a brilliant man, but this has gone far past anything I thought you would do! Get out! Get OUT! Get out before I do something I will regret!" He yelled at him, a dangerous light coming to his eyes. He took a menacing step forward but Firesong go up and put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If he'd known it would cause so much trouble he never would have done it. You know that Silverfox. I know that as a kestra'chern you have to look after everyone in the Vale, but don't blame my father. He was doing what he thought was right."  
  
"Silverfox, I never meant to hurt her. Is she all right?" His voice was full of worry and his eyes were brimming with sorrow. Some of the kestra'chern's rage melted, but no where near all.  
  
Windsong stepped from behind the two adults and Starfall bent down to her level to apologize. Instead of letting him she put a finger on his lips and shook her head. I am fine, Starfall. I am not hurt. Firesong brought me back. I was only lost for a little while. Do not blame your self. she signed before she embraced him.  
  
"What?" Firesong repeated what she had signed. "You have the rare gift of forgiveness and honesty. Don't loose it," he said to her. "What happened to you Firesong? I saw you only two hours ago and you didn't look nearly as disheveled."  
  
"Two hours?!" He looked to Silverfox, who nodded confirmation.  
  
"We tried to wake you but we couldn't. We were afraid we'd lost you too, for a time."  
  
"What?" Starfall was obviously very confused.  
  
"Father, come into the ekele and we will explain."  
  
~*~  
  
Over an hour later Starfall sat back in his chair to digest all that they had told him, including what Windsong had revealed about her father. She herself sat on the floor playing with her small firebird. For the longest time Starfall seemed to look at her, though his eyes betrayed the fact that his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"So she doesn't know what killed him."  
  
"No. She would have told me if she did. She wasn't acting, father. She really doesn't know."  
  
"I wouldn't accuse her of lying. Somehow it doesn't strike me as if she can."  
  
"I get the same feeling. I don't know why."  
  
:What are we going to do with her now?: Silverfox asked. :We know she has no family, but the fact that she is-was related to that mage could create problems for her later on in life, if not sooner.:  
  
:Yes, even though the bloodmagic is gone, for some reason she is still tainted with it, albeit its hardly noticeable, but what will happen if she leaves the vale when she's older and another mage sees her? They might jump to conclusions and not stop to think before they do anything rash.:  
  
:She won't leave the vale for a long time, Firesong: Starfall corrected his son. :She has bonded with that firebird. She is very much as Tayledres as Darian is now. My only concern is what to do with her _here_:  
  
:I would like to talk to both of you about that. Windsong is--: he stopped when she looked up at him from where she was on the floor.  
  
What?  
  
"You could hear me?"  
  
I have always heard something, a buzzing in the back of my head like a bee. It never goes away. The mage did something funny and I heard things. He would tell me things some times.  
  
:Can you hear me?: Firesong Sent. Windsong nodded and he said, :Can you do this?: She shook her head.  
  
"So she can hear and not send? That's possible?" Silverfox asked, curious to know how she did it.  
  
"It happens only once in a great while, and always with very special people," Starfall answered. "Windsong, can you send pictures to people sometimes?" She cocked her head to one side. Starfall fumbled a moment before he "found" her and sent her a picture of her playing with Reiko. She seemed to think for a moment before both Firesong and Starfall got a _very_ hazy picture of them from her perspective.  
  
Good?  
  
"Very. How long have you been able to do this?"  
  
I didn't know I could send pictures. It hurts my head.  
  
"She Sent you a mind image?" Silverfox frowned. "Every person I've met that has just been learning to control their mindgift has Sent to everyone in the room.  
  
"She probably has to have had some sort of intimate mental contact with you. I'm sure the picture she Sent me was much clearer than my fathers?" Starfall nodded. "I'll teach you how to keep those voices out of your head tomorrow, all right?" he said to her. She nodded in response and went back to Reiko.  
  
:Bondmate happy, but scared. You no teach bad stuff?: a suspicious voice half accused them. Aya scolded the small firebird, whose crest rose in indignation. :She is hurt enough.: Firesong hid a smile and pledged to the bird that he would teach her nothing that wasn't for her benefit.  
  
"I will leave you for now. I suppose we'll have to continue this conversation later," Starfall said before he embraced his son, apologized again to both Silverfox and Windsong, and left. Shortly after, Tietn came bearing food for them. He stayed trading pleasantries for a few minutes before disappearing to his duties again.  
  
After they had eaten Firesong was summoned to another council meeting so Silverfox showed his charge around the vale. He couldn't help but feel lighthearted around her. She was eager to take in everything she could. She was constantly asking questions about the hertasi and the plants that they grew in the vale. He was amazed at how mature she was for her age. When she heard an unfamiliar word she would listen for a few minutes to see if it was common usage, and if she couldn't figure out what it meant she would ask.  
  
When finally the sun began to sink below the horizon, his charge finally began to tire and they walked back to the ekele. Once there, Silverfox folded himself down onto a couch and Windsong occupied a cushion. Cold drinks appeared for them and they sat in comfortable silence.  
  
Will you teach me now? she asked him, indicating her braid, which had become half undone in her adventure around the vale.  
  
Silverfox smiled and said, "I promised didn't I?" He carefully unbraided and brushed her hair. "Now, separate it into three parts like this," he showed her using the small portion of white hair next to his temple. "Now fold one piece over the middle, now the other outside piece over the first, yes, now keep going," he coached. She ended up loosing her pattern many times and had to start over. Finally she finished and looked up at him proudly.  
  
"Very good."  
  
Thank you. You are kind. I like you very much. her eyes unfocused as if she was remembering something.  
  
:What is it?: Silverfox sent, as he had been doing on and off during that day, knowing that sometimes she would need to use her small mind ability to ask a question.  
  
You make me think of my mother. He got a particularly clear image of a beautiful woman with blond hair, deep green eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was slim, but muscular, and had a gentle air about her. She was nice to me before she died. I think I was three.  
  
"She looks beautiful. I'm sure she was very kind." Firesong walked into the ekele then, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"I swear, we've been over that grove ten times from top to bottom and can't find anything! Not to mention that we've gone over all that we have gathered enough times that I think everyone could recite the facts in their sleep! God of my fathers! I don't think there has been this much ruckus around here since we arrived! On top of that, I've got half the council demanding to interrogate Windsong again, even though my father and I have assured them she can't help them!"  
  
I can not tell anything else. she signed. Please, never speak of the mage again. He is dead. I do not wan to remember him. Reiko says the little girl he raised is dead too. She should be forgotten too. Please promise to never speak of them again!  
  
Firesong looked at her, surprised, for the longest time before he bent down to her level. "I cannot promise never to speak of them again, but I will not speak of them around you. If anyone else tries to enter that conversation, I will ask them to wait until you are not around. Will that be sufficient?"  
  
It will have to be. then her face brightened and she held up the lock of her hair she had messily braided. Look what I did! Silverfox was sharply reminded that in spite of her maturity she was still a seven year old child at heart.  
  
"That looks wonderful," Firesong praised her. "Would you like to try mine?" Windsong nodded eagerly and he sat down on a cushion where she could reach his main of hair, careful to move it out of the way so he wouldn't sit on it.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to braid his hair she stopped and looked towards Silverfox. As if he felt her eyes on him he looked up and met her gaze. What is a say a sure in?  
  
"A what?" it took him a moment to put together what she was trying to ask. "Shay'a'cern?" he asked and exchanged a look with Firesong. In private mindspeech he asked, :Should we tell her?:  
  
:She's going to learn it sooner or later living here in the vale.: he replied evenly.  
  
Silverfox took a breath and tried to think of a way to explain it to her where she would understand. "You know how when people get older they pair off?"  
  
She frowned. Like mothers and fathers?  
  
"Exactly. Sometimes two people, whether they are a girl or boy it doesn't matter, sometimes they will pair off with another one of their own gender; A boy with a boy and a girl with a girl. Do you understand?"  
  
Yes. The thought a moment. You and Fire-sing are that?  
  
"Yes."  
  
All right. she signed before she went back to braiding Firesong's hair, leaving Silverfox completely miffed that she had accepted it like it was something she had lived with since she was borne.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later the council meetings were all but finished and the mages were wrapping things up in the grove. Firesong supervised Windsong as she helped Reiko to exercise her wings as Silverfox leaned against a doorframe of their ekele, having just come up from seeing a client. He smiled as Firesong lifted Aya on his arm and brought it down to make it where the firebird had to flap to keep his balance. He vaguely recognized it as an exercise to strengthen a birds wings so that it would be able to fly.  
  
:Do you think she's ready?: he asked Firesong in private mindspeech.  
  
:I think it's time.: he replied happily.  
  
"Windsong," Silverfox said to her as he moved into the room to take a seat on a cushion. "Firesong and I have a very serious question to ask you." She immediately stopped what she was doing and started scratching Reiko's crest. The way she stood betrayed her unease, but she peered at him intently.  
  
Firesong took a steadying breath before asking as calmly as he could, "Windsong, what would you say if we asked you if we could adopt you?"  
  
Be my fathers? she signed, letting Reiko jump to her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, we'd be your fathers; your family."  
  
I would not have to go away? Never?  
  
"Never," the kestra'chern assured her. Her face grew serious and she pondered their question for a long moment. So long that a frown creased her brow.  
  
I could never say yes(  
  
"Why?!" The question was torn from Firesong's throat before he could stop it. What she had said had hurt him deeply.  
  
I was not finished. she scolded. I could never say yes unless I knew that you wanted to do this. I do not want to be somewhere where people do not love me anymore.  
  
"Not love you? How could we not?!" Silverfox laughed. Relief poured through him and he could see Firesong visibly relax. "I don't think there is any way we couldn't!"  
  
"You've become too much a part of our lives in such a short time. Even Tietn has taken a liking to you." The young hertasi, who had never been interested in a human before had all but adopted her himself.  
  
So it is you who wants to adopt me, not someone else who wants you to?  
  
"Yes you silly girl! I would not be asking if I, we, didn't want to! We both love you," Firesong declared. Silverfox smiled in agreement.  
  
Still looking very grave she half bowed and signed, Than I accept your offer fire-fathers. She straightened and could no longer keep a straight face. She ended up flinging herself at them as an ear to ear smile broke out over her features. It was then that any of Silverfox's last doubts melted away that she would be able to fit in with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: hope you liked it! Don't worry! There's more to come! Sorry it's so sappy. I'm a little rusty.  
  
Christa: You're tellin' me? Anywho, we gotta post this and get in bed. No telling when the next chapter will be up so check back periodically.  
  
Dream Keeper: Don't forget to check out my other fics. Oh, this one will pick up a bit more in the next chapter.  
  
Christa: Don't forget to R&R which means read AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


	2. Age 8, Midwinter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: We do not own the Valdemar series. *sniffs* We wish we did, but we don't. The wonderful characters belong solely to Mercedes Lackey. We are only borrowing them for this twisted fic, and we promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when we're through.  
  
Christa: We do, however, own the characters we made up! Ha! They're ours! We don't care if you use them, just please ask us first.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, the next chapters are all going to go in order, one chapter per year. Just thought you'd like to know. Also, there may be flashbacks, but we'll tell you if they are.  
  
Christa: Duh!  
  
Dream Keeper: Shut up you miserable muse!  
  
Christa: I'm only miserable because I'm stuck musing for you!  
  
Dream Keeper: *sigh* Please ignore her. Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic. Thanx to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I know that the men were all really O.O.C., but I couldn't help it. I needed them to act that way so my story would work out right. Okay, well, here's the next chapter! *holds muse back with one hand to keep her from hitting me*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Silverfox was soundly asleep in his bed when something awoke him out of a very pleasant dream. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but as whatever it was persisted instead of going away, his dream fled from him, not even leaving him with a lingering memory. He rolled over and opened his eyes to peer into the silvery ones of his daughter. More awake now, he scolded himself for not waking up sooner.  
  
:Ashke?: he sent to his sleeping lover.  
  
:?: came a groggy reply. :What? Whas'a matter:  
  
:A magelight please?: he requested, sad that he had to bother him when he'd looked so peaceful. A magelight flared dimly in the darkness and Firesong rolled over to see what was wrong.  
  
"wha's a matter?" he asked again, out loud this time, as he tried to claw his way out of the fog of sleep. His eyes fell upon their daughter and he became a little more awake. This was one of the few times she'd bothered them in their bedroom, and all of them before had been the same repeating nightmare that she wanted comfort from, but never wanted to talk about. That had been under a year ago, right after the bloodpath mage incident.  
  
I had a nightmare she signed.  
  
"Do you wish to speak of it?" Silverfox asked, reading her body language and mentally congratulating himself when she nodded.  
  
I was with you and grandfather called you both away to talk to you. A lady came and looked at me. She looked like an angel. She was really pretty and her smile was loving. She faltered a moment.  
  
"It sounds like a lovely dream to me," Firesong told her.  
  
She shook her head vigorously, the sparkling of her eyes betraying the fact that she was on the verge of tears. No, she looked like an angel, but she tried to take me away from you. She tried to take me away forever. When you wouldn't let her she called to the council and they made me go with her. and. she broke down sobbing. Silverfox patted the bed inbetween them and she crawled into bed with them. They comforted her the best they could and were finally able to calm her down.  
  
"We'd never let anyone take you from us, Windsong," Firesong assured her, a fierce protectiveness coming over him. He glanced over at is lover and saw the same look on his face. Finally Windsong fell asleep and they too were able to fall into the wonderful oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning found them curled up together still half asleep. The only thing that disturbed them was when Reiko came flying into the room to perch on the same stand as Aya. The older firebird scolded her before puffing up to go back to sleep. Reiko preened his crest feathers in apology and Aya trilled contentment. Windsong woke then, and snuggled deeper into the covers, basking in the love and protection of her fathers.  
  
"I don't want to get up today," Silverfox groaned and he draped an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. Already it was after eleven and they were still lounging.  
  
"Then don't. We can just stay abed until we feel like getting up," Firesong replied as he tried not to smile. The kestra'chern may have been one of the best of his occupation, but he was very lazy when it came to sleeping in.  
  
Silverfox groaned again and shook his head. "No, I have a client scheduled sometime in the next hour." Windsong smiled at him sympathetically and excused herself from the room while her fathers got dressed. When they emerged from their bedroom she was waiting for them dressed in her relatively plain clothes. Silverfox knew that there wasn't anything else about her that annoyed Firesong more than her dressing in clothes that were akin to scout clothing. Though she may have been Tayledras now, she still hadn't gotten use to their flamboyant clothing.  
  
Silverfox left shortly after breakfast and Firesong and Windsong were left alone. Knowing that she was bored stiff of being in the vale by the way she had been acting, Firesong searched his mind for something they could do. "Windsong, how would you like to go to the village today? You haven't been there yet."  
  
You, fire-father, have not been there since Reiko and I bonded. As usual, she avoided mentioning her old life. It was something that neither he, nor Silverfox, was willing to push, not wanting her to pull away from them again like she did in the grove. I would love to go. Steelmind has told me much of it and it sounds like a nice town.  
  
"Then we will go," Firesong told her. She smiled happily at him and rushed back to the ekele to braid her hair for the trip. Firesong followed her at a more leisurely pace. He too braided his hair so it wouldn't turn into a gigantic rat's nest when they rode the dyheli to Errold's Grove. Once they were finished, they met their dyheli mounts, Tarken and, amazingly, Tyrsell.  
  
"What are you doing here my friend?" Firesong asked, mildly surprised that he would leave his herd just to take them to the village.  
  
:I thought it was high time to meet this youngster of yours.: the king stag answered. :If she's anything like you, she'll be nothing but trouble.:  
  
Firesong feigned indignation. "Well!" he huffed, "I've never been more insulted in my life!" Windsong, who'd been following the conversation, giggled.  
  
:I will be the child's mount.: Tyrsell continued.  
  
I am honored, elder Windsong addressed him and Firesong translated. In no time at all, were exchanged and they were mounted and heading towards the village. It was a bit of a pain for Tyrsell to carry on a conversation with a mute child, but somehow they managed. Firesong noted that sometimes he didn't even know what they were talking about.  
  
~*~  
  
As they neared the marketplace it became evident that today was a fair day. The town was decked out in Midwinter Fair time frivolities and the people were wearing as many variations of colors as the Tayledras, though with less taste. Everyone for leagues around had brought their wares to sell. The dyheli stayed outside the commotion, entertaining the children with rides as Firesong took his daughter into the throng of people.  
  
As he looked at a selection of plants that a trader from Iftel had brought he tried to remember just which ones were located within the Vale, and which ones Steelmind would be delighted to have. He had already bought a variety of intricately carved beads for Silverfox, who delighted in making them into hair accessories. When he looked up again from the stall in front of him to ask Windsong a question, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
In a panic he looked up and down the street without luck. Then he felt a tickle in the back of his mind. An image of a plant stand with him bent over it, then not. :Where are you?: he demanded, relief washing over him that she had though of contacting him in this way. He also scolded himself for not thinking of it. Again his mind was tickled with a picture of the plant stand, but this time the ally next to it stood out more. Quickly he made his way back.  
  
When he got to the small ally he turned down it and knelt down before his child. "Why did you disappear like that? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he scolded before he hugged her to him. When he finally let go she looked properly humbled.  
  
I'm sorry. I tried to make sure you were still at the plant stall. I was only going to look for a minute. I did not mean to scare you. She indicated the booth behind her. An array of instruments were displayed there, some as common as a beginners lute, and some as strange as what looked to be an intricately carved wooden flute. Firesong vaguely recognized the dealer as a member of the Shadow Cat clan.  
  
"You were looking at instruments? You've never shown any interest in music before."  
  
There have been no celebrations since I came, so I did not know who to seek to learn. I did not wish to trouble you with finding me a teacher or an instrument. I make no music because I can not whistle, and, she smiled wryly, I can not sing.  
  
"You know it would be no trouble at all to find a teacher for you."  
  
A teacher who is not a mage? Firesong had no answer to this, for most Tayledras were mage gifted to some extent. Instead he changed the subject.  
  
"Let us go see the rest of the fair." Windsong smiled and they set off again. About half way through the fair, a noble they both recognized bumped into them.  
  
"So, you've come back to Errolds Grove finally, eh Firesong? I'm surprised to see you here again. I thought you didn't leave the safety of the Vale anymore?" the man, Cartek, asked in Tayledras so no one else would understand.  
  
"I do not venture beyond the Vale for I have no reason to. I came only today to show my daughter the village."  
  
"You've a daughter now? I did not know Silverfox was a woman, or are you?"  
  
"She is our adopted daughter, as you should well know," Firesong replied stiffly.  
  
"Well, my mistake. I just thought that maybe you Tayledras knew more potent magic than we humble Valdemarans. Say, that's a nice mask, may I see it?"  
  
"You will have to content yourself to examining it where it is," he replied, his voice gone cold and void of any emotion.  
  
"What a shame. It's probably for the best. I heard that last time it was taken off some children here had screaming nightmares. Really horrid ones too. For that matter, so did some of the adults. Such a pity, really." He looked down sharply at Windsong as she tugged at his sleeve. Impatiently he brushed her off, causing her to stumble into Firesong. "Haven't you taught her yet not to interrupt her elders when they are talking?" he sneered.  
  
"She would be more polite if she had a choice, but under her circumstances she can't for she is mute," he explained as if he was talking to a rather dim child.  
  
"Oh, got tired of the incessant chatter? Personally, that wouldn't be all I'd do if I had my own children. I would have drowned them at birth." He laughed as if they'd shared a joke and looked straight into Firesong's eyes, challenging him to say anything. Knowing that he was at the end of his frayed temper, Windsong put her hand on his arm in askance and smiled sweetly at him. Then she signed something and waited for him to relay it.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said there was no point in talking to you if you cannot even be civil enough to speak to her instead of about her, not that you have any more manners than a feral pig, and most likely as many brains." Cartek glared at her and she smiled sweetly at him and signed something else. "She also says, and I must agree with her, that two grown men should not be squabbling like spoiled children over a piece of candy. I do believe we should end this here and now good sir."  
  
"I am rather insulted. If I thought you knew any weapons work at all I would call you out in a duel of honor!" he fumed at them. Heads turned to look at them as his voice climbed higher but they went back to their business when they saw whom the fuss was about. Cartek was predictable when it came to loosing his temper over the least thing.  
  
"I would not suggest it, for though I know no swords play, I am an Adept at magic; something you could not fight if you tried. I-," he looked down again when his daughter tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"What did the runt say this time?" Cartek sneered.  
  
"I would warn you not to insult my daughter. She said that I should not bother to fight with you, for you are a fool, and everyone knows that when you fight with a fool, he only drags you down to his level and beats you with experience. Good-day to you," he said cheerfully as he turned with his daughter and strode off into the crowed. Cartek was left gaping at his sudden boldness.  
  
"You really should not have said those things, ke'chara," Firesong admonished as they made their way back to the plant stall to pick up the starts they'd wanted.  
  
I know, but I would not see him bully you like that. Being an elder, you may not fight him violently without making a fool or yourself or getting the Vale into a tiff with the town. Neither case is acceptable. she stated matter-of-factly. He just smiled and shook his head. After living with her for almost a year she could still act more mature than him when he least expected it.  
  
When she tugged on his sleeve and pointed to a stall she wanted to look at he obliged her. The dealer was selling an array of things, ranging from spices to massage oils. Knowing what her other fathers profession was, she carefully examined the bottles of oil before turning with one and looking askance of Firesong. He nodded and she picked out another bottle, which he paid for. They also stopped at a stand selling books, where he purchased one she wanted to give to Starfall. When again they passed the ally with the music dealer she looked at it wistfully, shook her head, and walked on.  
  
"Windsong," he said in Tayledras when they reached the dyheli, "I forgot the plant starts. I'll return in a moment." She nodded and he made his way back into the crowd.  
  
:You love him greatly, don't you young one?: Tyrsell asked her. Reiko came flying from the trees at the edge of the fields to land on her shoulder and she scratched her crest absently. Sending Tyrsell a mental picture of Firesong pulling her out of a well, then another of him cuddling her when some unseen shadow tried to stab her with a knife made her head hurt and evidently he sensed this.  
  
:Good. You truly are part of the Tayledras then.: He said nothing more, leaving her to ponder what he'd implied.  
  
~*~  
  
When they reached the Vale Tyrsell and Tarken were stripped of their tack by a waiting hertasi and left to their business. Windsong bounded along the paths ahead of her father, then waited for him to catch up before running off again, trying to make him quicken his pace. He would not, if anything he walked slower, amusing and enraging her at the same time. When finally they reached the ekele she ran to Silverfox, who scooped her up in his arms.  
  
"Did you enjoy the market?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.  
  
Yes! she signed, exclaiming it by making her movements more punctuated. It was wonderful, all except. she looked uncertainly at Firesong. Silverfox saw the familiar pain in his eyes, but this time it was mingled with a small glint of triumph.  
  
"What our daughter is trying to say is that she saw her father fall from grace and lower himself to fighting with a fool," he said as he hung his mask up. His voice was subdued like a child who'd been scolded by an elder. "She told us both off better than a mother could." Silverfox, who had managed to hide his smile until then, started to laugh. Windsong merely smiled and rolled her eyes. The three spent the rest of the day talking about the happenings and bits of gossip they'd picked up at the fair. All retired to bed early.  
  
~*~  
  
Will you please get something for me from town? Windsong asked when Silverfox told her he was going. Firesong wasn't awake yet, being anything but an early riser, though he claimed differently.  
  
"Certainly, anything you wish within reason." Her smile brightened as she told him just what she wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
Silverfox arrived later in the day, arms laden with packages for various people in and around the Vale. He took special care with one. When he'd given his gifts to his friends he returned to his ekele. He handed the packages to his daughter, who clutched it to herself, her eyes telling him more than words ever could.  
  
Later that day, Firesong and Silverfox called Windsong from her bedroom. She poked her head out curiously, before disappearing back into her room to retrieve Reiko. She brought her packages out and set them on the floor with the rest. Then she changed her mind, selecting one to give to Silverfox. He took it from her and handled it gingerly when she motioned for him to be careful.  
  
Eagerly he pulled at the string held around the plain brown paper and smiled broadly when he saw the oil bottles. Examining them, he noticed that the decorative figures on the stoppers of the bottles could be detached to be used for something else. "Thank you, Windsong," he said sincerely.  
  
You can use them for your kestra'chern business. You do not have oil like that.  
  
"And how do you know?" he asked mischievously.  
  
I was curious and I went into the rooms downstairs. Was I not suppose to? She looked mildly worried. Silverfox laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No, you were fine there, as long as you don't break anything." She smiled at him and reached for another package, handing it to Firesong. It turned out to be the glass bird he'd been looking at that had a Maiden's Hope flower in it. She'd even thought of the firebirds. For them she'd arranged for Silverfox to get them some ribbons. When she tied them on Reiko's feet she wasn't sure what to think at first. Then, after a little coaxing from her bondmate, she took an exparamental flight around the ekele, ribbons streaming behind her. Aya, after seeing Reiko with her pale red ribbons, accepted his sapphire blue ones proudly.  
  
"I never knew there was anyone more vain than Firesong," Silverfox commented as he watched the firebird fly around the room, settle near Firesong, and preen. Somehow he managed to keep a straight face. Firesong pretended to pout but finally laughed it off. Aya just looked down his beak at them.  
  
Once both her parents had opened their presents Windsong sat on the floor fussing over Reiko with her ribbons. The firebird preened, puffed up a bit and trilled happily. Aya, seeing the attention Reiko was getting, climbed down onto Firesong's chest, demanding to have his crest scratched. His bondmate obliged him as he watched his daughter.  
  
"Don't you want your Midwinter present?" he asked finally. She looked at him like it hadn't occurred to her to expect one but she crawled up into Silverfox's lap and looked at them expectantly. Deliberately taking a long time, Firesong pulled a long, thin package from behind him. As he handed it to his daughter she looked at him curiously.  
  
"Open it," Silverfox urged. She needed no further prompting. Trembling fingers tore at the paper and she gave a squeal of glee as into her lap tumbled the wooden flute that she'd been eyeing so longingly. Immediately she picked it up and blew into it experimentally. A high, clear tone immerged from it and her eyes lighted even more with happiness as she gave each of her parents a hug of thanks.  
  
:I think we did something right.: Firesong said as he watched their daughter fiddle with her new instrument.  
  
:I believe we did too. I've seen the way she eyes the other instruments she's seen. She practically started drooling when that young bard brought out his gittern last year.:  
  
:I never noticed.:  
  
A mental laugh met his statement. :That's because you were too busy drooling over the bard.:  
  
:I can still look, maybe not want, but until I'm dead, I'm sorry ashke, I will always appreciate beauty. Especially yours.: His hand slipped into Silverfox's and they smiled at each other. Windsong looked up suddenly from her flute and towards the door, waiting. They turned to see who she was looking at but no one was there. They shrugged it off but were surprised when someone knocked on the ekele door before coming in.  
  
"Firesong? Silverfox?"  
  
"Father! How nice to see you! Come in!" Firesong greeted his father, getting up off the couch to escort him in. Starfall smiled at them warmly, if a bit distractedly, as he entered the room.  
  
Grandfather! Here! I have something for you! Windsong signed as she ran into her room and returned with the book she'd gotten for him. It was a book of Valdamarian and Tayledras tales.  
  
"Thank you, ke'chara."  
  
:Father?:  
  
:Not while she's here: Starfall replied in private mindspeech. Sensing something was wrong, Windsong instinctively disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
:Starfall, what's wrong?:  
  
:I'm afraid I have some bad news for both of you.: He looked at them gravely and their hearts fell into their stomachs as they read what he was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Windsong--,"  
  
NO! she signed, refusing to go with Silverfox. I will never go! I belong Here! I am Tayledras! Reiko says I am!  
  
"Windsong," Firesong said as calmly as he could, his voice choked with emotion, "If your real parents are here, you need to go with them."  
  
NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I have lived here all of my life! I do not have any parents other than you! My fathers! I am Tayledras!  
  
"We cannot by law keep you if your real family is here," Silverfox tried to explain for the hundredth time.  
  
You are my family! Losing her grip on her shields, she started projecting images as fast as she could think, some so horrifying that Silverfox clamped a shield down over her before Firesong could catch them. Fire- father, you promised! You promised! she reminded him of his promise when she was still caged within her own mind.  
  
"I will have to break that promise. You need to come with us to the council meeting, now." She just latched onto the bedpost and shook her head, refusing to let go. Silverfox tried to pry her hands loose but she bit him. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to startle him, since she'd never done anything violent in the time she'd been with them.  
  
"I really didn't want it to come to this," Firesong said as he stepped forward. Instantly her hands were pried loose from the bed and she fell into Silverfox's waiting arms, magical bands holding her completely immobile. She didn't try to fight them, just looked at them, her eyes accusing them of crimes they had no idea of.  
  
~*~  
  
When they were finally able to bring her to the council and free her of the magical bands she was trembling so hard she could hardly walk, much less bolt like she'd have liked to. She took her seat next to her fathers, but carefully stayed a calculated distance away from them, making sure they knew how they'd betrayed her. Reiko screeched at them reproachfully before settling on Windsong's shoulder. All three of them were miserable and their misery infected everyone in the circle.  
  
"Now that we're all here, we may begin," Darksky said coolly, never having liked Windsong much. "Firesong, when you and Silverfox adopted this girl, did you know she had parents?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well now her mother has come for her and it is time to renounce your claim to her." He went on to scold them for not having searched around first of all, and then for not having continued searching. Both of them stayed completely silent during his impromptu speech. Both were thinking about things that had happened in the past few months and about any regrets they had.  
  
"Windsong," Darksky finally said, "We need to know your real name so that it may be recorded."  
  
Windsong.  
  
"Your real name, not your Tayledras name."  
  
My real name is Windsong. I am Tayledras."  
  
"You are merely adopted," he said dismisively, drawing more than a few grumbles from the council. "Before you came to us, what was your name?"  
  
I do not understand. I have lived here all of my life. How could I have ever had another name? Her eyes were cold and hard and when Darksky glared at her she returned his glare, twice as intense. It was almost as if she was daring him to disagree with her.  
  
"We all know you came from somewhere outside of the Vale. You know it as well as we, stop playing child."  
  
"Skyla," a sweet voice said from across the circle. "Why don't you want to come home with me? I love you so much. I know you can't remember me very well, but I'm your mother. Can't you remember me at all? I've been looking for you for a long time. Ever since that mage took you from me. You have no idea how long I've searched." A young blond woman stepped forward into their direct view. Windsong wasn't at all surprised, but Silverfox let out a startled gasp, recognizing her from the picture Windsong had Sent him.  
  
You are not my mother. I do not have a mother.  
  
"Come now baby. Whatever he did to you, it couldn't have been that bad. It can't have been any worse than what he did to me."  
  
"Was he holding you prisoner?" Silverfox asked on impulse.  
  
"Yes, for a very long time," she replied.  
  
"And your name is?" Snowfire asked her.  
  
"Shelly. Please, give me my little girl." She moved to get closer to them but Windsong shot her a particularly poisonous glare.  
  
"How did you escape from him? And why did you leave your daughter?"  
  
"I had to leave her. I knew he wouldn't kill her. I couldn't stay because he would have killed me. I tried to take her with me though, but he started waking up." She started to cry then. "It half killed me to leave my baby." One of the scouts moved to comfort her but she declined, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief. Many of the council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Her story was simple, a little too simple, but she wasn't acting either.  
  
You lie.  
  
"Windsong, I'm sure he told you I was dead, but I'm not. I'm not a ghost, I'm flesh and blood, just like you."  
  
You are not like me, you damnable mage! Reiko, who'd been sitting unhappily on her shoulder, started to throw off false sparks, twittering angrily.  
  
"Windsong!" Silverfox admonished angrily. She looked up at him with a peculiar look on her face that, for all his kestra'chern training, her couldn't read.  
  
"Obviously the child does recognize you," Darksky said triumphantly. "Her care will be handed over to her rightful guardian." No council member but Starfall was inclined to disagree since Windsong had just morally insulted them. Firesong said nothing, having made a promise to her.  
  
"Is the welfare of the child of no consequence to you? This woman ran off, abandoning her child to a bloodpath mage, leaving her to an unknown fate! You would give her care back over to this woman even knowing that? This child does belong to the Vale, if not by adoption, then by the bond she has with her bird. She is as much Tayledras as you or I."  
  
"Starfall, we cannot go against Valdemar's laws. This woman has told us enough to confirm her guardianship," Sunleaf said sadly. "The only person who can overturn the law is a Herald, or the queen herself, and a herald would never do such a thing unless the child was in danger."  
  
"But she is. She is terrified of mages, and did she not just call that woman a mage? It could damage her past any Healing if she is sent with this woman."  
  
"All the same, she will go. I have no choice but to turn her guardianship over." Darksky said, more forcefully this time. Firesong and Silverfox sat immobile as he came forward to lead their daughter away. She cringed from him and clutched at Silverfox's sleeve.  
  
"You have to go, Windsong," Silverfox said, his voice carefully controlled. She shook her head forcefully and gripped his sleeve tighter. Firesong finally got up, took one least look at her, and left the circle. Silverfox took his cue and freed himself from her grasp. Her eyes grew big and confused as he turned his back on her and left.  
  
"It's the best thing for her, Firesong," he said when they were out of earshot. "It really is. She should have a mother." He knew he was trying to convince himself as well as his lover.  
  
"I just can't help but think there's something wrong. Something she didn't tell us."  
  
"I know." Nightwind came up to them then, having heard what was going on. All three walked back to the ekele in silence.  
  
***  
  
"Come to me, my child," Shelly crooned. Most of the council, Starfall included, was gone. The only one remaining was Snowfire. Windsong was doing everything to avoid her mother that she could. But finally she was backed into a corner that she couldn't get out of. "Enough of this Skyla. It's time to go now." Her voice betrayed her agitation.  
  
NO! In the blink of an eye Windsong grabbed the dagger sheathed in Shelly's belt and held it between her and her tormenter. Afraid of what she might do if she was pushed any farther, Snowfire sent out an invisible thread of power and snatched the dagger from her fingers.  
  
"How dare you!" Shelly cried in anger, though she did nothing to hurt her daughter. "I see you learned a few too many things from Kaven."  
  
No, I learned too many things from you! While Shelly was starting at her in shock, Windsong sniffed and then spat in her face. Snowfire and Shelly stared at her and for one moment the world seemed to stand still..  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
***  
  
As soon as they were safely back inside their ekele, both men let down the masks they'd had around their hearts that day and cried. Their friends held them and tried to comfort them as best they could, but they knew they would never be able to offer the comfort they needed. Then Silverfox and Firesong both cried out involuntarily in pain and terror.  
  
"Windsong! The woman's eyes were blue!" Silverfox cried as he scrambled ungracefully to his feet, all kestra'chern training forgotten. Firesong was right behind him, leaving their friends to stare after them before they too got up and followed in their wake. It wasn't hard to follow them, seeing as they totally ignored the paths and tore through the decorative gardens of the Vale that the hertasi had worked so hard on. Many others were following them, and then they knew where they were headed. The council circle.  
  
When Silverfox and Firesong burst into the council circle they were madder than a nest of hornets. Firesong threw a shield up around the clearing and threw a mage blast at Shelly. Snowfire lay in an unconscious heap at the base of one of the trees. Windsong was huddled on the ground protecting her bondbird. Shelly stumbled backwards under the force of the blow she received and immediately turned to attack her opponent.  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?!" Firesong thundered. Silverfox ran to Windsong to comfort her and try to bandage some of her numerous wounds.  
  
"Teaching that demi-deamon a lesson!" the woman spat. Her eyes were filled with insanity as she held her bloody dagger in front of her. Firesong recognized the type of power she was wielding then, and nearly lost control of himself.  
  
"A bloodpath mage!" he cried in anger. He also recognized that some of her power was lingering around his daughter. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing that I can't undo," she spat at him as she threw a blast of power. He blocked it easily, absorbing it into his shields.  
  
"That was your mistake. You should never have let anyone know what you are, because now you are going to die."  
  
"I doubt that!" she screamed as she put up her own shield that he couldn't get through. Then she took her time readying a gate.  
  
"No you fool! You'll kill yourself!" Many other mages were with him now, all straining their powers to break her shields, but none able to. Not even their combined power could put a crack in them, so they poured their power into the shield around the circle instead, knowing that an unstable gate could be fatal. When it was erected, it stood placidly for a moment before it started to cave in on itself. The mage, unable to free herself from its grip, was pulled into it with an ear splitting shriek. Then the gate closed down and, besides the damage done in the circle, nothing remained to remind them she was ever there.  
  
"Get Keisha!" Silverfox yelled, breaking the silence. One of the mages took off at a dead run away from them. Keisha nearly ran him over as she burst through the foliage. She didn't stop to check to see that he was okay, just headed straight for Silverfox and Windsong.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked desperately. Keisha quelled him with a look as she settled into a trance. She started Healing the girls major wounds, but as soon as they were closed they would open up again.  
  
"_Damn_it_ALL_!" she yelled. "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?"  
  
"She said she'd put some kind of spell on her. something simply reversed." Firesong muttered to himself as he twisted his mind so he was able to look at her with OverSight. "She put some kind of spell on her that makes her wounds refuse to close," he said where Keisha could hear him, not telling her anything she didn't know. She nodded impatiently but he was already busy working to counteract the spell.  
  
Keisha busied herself Healing the wounds at the same pace Firesong drove away the blood magic. Silverfox's calm veneer was entirely gone as he stood by, watching them work. As the worst of her lacerations closed over Windsong whimpered and raised her face from her hands. Reiko crawled out from under her and twittered angrily, looking for the woman. Sparks were flying off her in a frenzy and a nearby bush burst into flame. Firesong put it out easily and Aya flew to the ground to calm the younger bird.  
  
:Hurt!: Rieko angrily "yelled" as she screeched loud enough to wake the dead. :Hurt bondmate, hurt bondbird, hurt everyone. Where is evil on? Where?:  
  
:She is gone. She is not coming back. She will never hurt Windsong again.: Firesong promised her, projecting as much calm as he could muster, given the situation. Keisha left then to tend to the now semi-conscious Snowfire. Nightwind was fretting herself into such a pet that someone eventually had to drag her away so Keisha could concentrate.  
  
:Bad mage!: Reiko screamed in his mind.  
  
:She is gone, Reiko.: he corrected.  
  
:No! You! Evil mage! Hurt bondmate! You promised her! You promised she would never leave! Evil mage! Used magic on her! Does not trust now! Evil! Bondmate afraid!: He felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on him. He had promised she would never have to leave if she didn't want to. He looked quickly down to see meet Windsong's frightened eyes. She cringed away from both of her fathers when she realized it was they who were comforting her. Then she caught sight of the blood on the grass, paled, and fainted.  
  
Silverfox caught her as she fell and cradled her small body against him. Keisha checked on her again before glaring at both of them. "You should be more careful. If this ever happens again I'll have both your hides," she snapped before she walked away, not meaning the girls body in any way. Keisha was usually sweet, but she held no sympathy for idiots and they knew that at that moment that was all they were.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong woke in a familiar bed, to familiar surroundings, in a familiar way. The only thing that was different was that for the first time ever she didn't feel safe. She sat bolt upright in bed and looked around the room cautiously. No one was in the room with her but Reiko.  
  
What happened, she wondered as she got out of bed and walked over to her bondbird's perch to take her in her arms to cuddle. I do not remember anything.  
  
A pain in her arms made her push her sleeve up to her elbow to see why her arm hurt so. She had to grab onto the bedpost as she swayed wildly before getting a grip on herself.  
  
:Firesong not here.: Reiko told her. :Bad mage is in tree circle. Silverfox outside door. I protect you.: the firebird told her as she puffed up. Windsong smiled at her and scratched her crest, sending a picture of them both very old, barely walking, and the firebird still hissing and trying to bite someone. Reiko twittered to her and preened her hair, sending a wordless feeling of love.  
  
More soundlessly than a scout, Windsong crept over to the door and opened it a tiny bit to where she was able to peek out.  
  
"You're awake!" Silverfox exclaimed quietly, his voice edged with worry barely concealed. Windsong jumped nearly a foot in the air, not having expected to be heard.  
  
Yes she signed, wincing as her numerous cuts protested to being moved.  
  
"Windsong, what happened? Snowfire only remembers so much. He was knocked unconscious before we got there."  
  
I was hoping you would tell me. She indicated her arms and shrugged her shoulders, finding more cuts she hadn't known were there.  
  
"You don't remember anything that happened to you?" he asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
Only that you didn't want me to stay anymore. You wanted me to go with that woman. Why did you want me to go? Her eyes brimmed with tears she refused to let fall. Instead of crying, she took a seat in a chair, which put her at eye level with Silverfox who was sitting on a cushion.  
  
"Please believe me, I didn't want you to go." He mentally reminded himself to keep himself detached, lest he do something to drive her farther away. She Sent him a picture of him pulling his sleeve out of her grasp and walking away. "I didn't want you to go, but we thought you had to, and I didn't want to make it any harder for you than it already was. Leaving that circle was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, and I've done some very hard things."  
  
Then why did you try to make me go? she asked, clearly not understanding.  
  
Silverfox decided not to fill her in on what had happened. "There are laws that everyone has to obey in Valdemar, just like there are rules in the Vale that you have to follow. Just like if you break a rule you get punished, so would we. One of the laws is that you can't keep a child from their rightful parents unless you have just cause, and we couldn't find any."  
  
I've never lived anywhere but the Vale! How could I have another parent?  
  
"You don't, but a little girl named Skyla did. That woman thought you were Skyla."  
  
There was never a little girl named Sky-la. Sky-lark there was, but she died. I do not like to talk of her. I wish you would not.  
  
"If that is what you want, I promise never to speak of her to you again, for I'm sure she was very close to you," he pledged.  
  
You will not keep that promise. You tried to send me away and you promised you would not. You did not even try to keep me from going.  
  
"Unless you are called on to speak, if you are not a council member, you are not permitted to speak. I had to remain quiet. Firesong on the other hand, though he is an elder, would not break a promise he made to you."  
  
Tentatively she crawled out of her chair, leaving Reiko on the arm, and walked over to Silverfox. Hesitantly she took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes, searching for some truth. Knowing it could mean the difference between gaining her trust back and loosing her completely, he let down every mask he had around his heard for her. His heart reflected his feelings in his eyes and slowly she nodded before stepping backwards.  
  
I believe you, but I do not believe what you say about Firesing. He noted that she called him by his given name instead of father.  
  
"If you do not believe me, talk to him yourself. I cannot decide your mind for you ke'chara. You must decide for yourself what is true and what is a lie." He chose then to deliberately change the subject. "Do you hurt?" At her confirmation he got up and went to his workroom to retrieve something. When he returned he was holding the small jar of salve that Keisha had given him.  
  
"This will take the pain away for a little while. It should help you heal faster too," Silverfox said as he opened the jar of salve. The scents of cinnamon and marigold wafted to their noses, not at all an unpleasant scent. After setting it aside, he reached for her arm but, to his surprise, she jerked it away, wincing as some of her cuts opened up again. "What's wrong?"  
  
I do not want you to see. My hurts are shameful. I do not remember anything but shame about them.  
  
"You did nothing wrong, Windsong," Silverfox assured her firmly as he reached for her arm again. Gently he removed the bandages and rubbed the salve over her wounded flesh before continuing to all the other places that she was hurt. She would let out a hiss of pain now and again but did nothing, keeping her eyes tightly closed. When he finished he noted that she was trembling badly and was white as a sheet.  
  
"Are you all right? Did I hurt you too badly?" he asked.  
  
No. I hate blood. It sickens me. she signed.  
  
"So that's why you fainted?"  
  
Yes.  
  
Silverfox appeared to fight with himself for a moment before reaching a decision. "Windsong," he said hesitantly, "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
I remember you taking your sleeve out of my hand roughly and walking away. That is the last thing I know until now. The ekele door opened and shut then and in the time it took for Firesong to enter the room, Windsong fled to her bedroom with Reiko.  
  
"Is she awake?" he asked when he heard her door shut.  
  
"Yes, but do not trouble her. She has dealt with enough pain today," Silverfox advised and, when Firesong obviously didn't understand, continued, "You never should have used those mage bonds on her. You betrayed."  
  
"I know, I know!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air and dropping down onto the couch. "I just don't know what I'm going to do about it. I know she'll forgive me eventually, but-," he stopped when Windsong ran across the room, to the ekele door, and out into the Vale.  
  
"I would not make such hasty presumptions," Silverfox admonished gently. "What you did to her she considers worse than rape. You are going to have to work very hard to earn her trust back, and it will be a long time in coming. First you have to be able to talk to her without frightening her."  
  
Firesong sighed and heaved himself to his feet again. "I swear that girl will be the death of me," he joked weakly before exiting the ekele. Silverfox sighed and contented himself with waiting. There was not much he could do that would heal the hurt between the two.  
  
Firesong wandered the paths of the Vale for what seemed to be an eternity. He asked any person he saw if they had seen Windsong, but all had to tell him that they had not. Finally he was forced to ask a Hertasi, but it turned its nose up at him and, without answering, disappeared into the decorative foliage.  
  
Well that answers one question, he thought as he made his way to the kitchen tent. Ayshen was busy when he arrived so he made do with a sandwich and a cup of tea. Almost as soon as he finished Ayshen came up and beckoned to follow him to the rear of the kitchen. Careful not to step on anyone, Firesong followed.  
  
"I suppose you want to talk to me about your fledgling?" Ayshen asked, cutting right to the chase.  
  
"Yes, have you seen her? The only Hertasi I asked would tell me nothing."  
  
"And he was doing exactly as he had been told. The girl is heartsick friend. She lost most of her allies with her insult to mages, so none of them would shelter her from you, so she came to us. Drusi is taking care of her now. The best thing you can do for her right now is to stay away from her until she is able to come to terms with what you did."  
  
"God of my fathers, you make it sound like I half killed her! Ayshen, I'm her father, I need to see her. Tell me where she is!" His voice grew horse with emotion and it started to get louder. He'd tried to call her with his mind but she had shut him out.  
  
"You half killed her spirit. Think back to when she first came here. Think about how she acted then. Now, ask your mate and he will tell you the same thing. Go." He gave his friend a shove towards the tent flap. Knowing he had been dismissed, Firesong obediently left. When he returned to the ekele, Silverfox did indeed tell him the same thing. So he had to wait, and wait, and wait. for five days.  
  
~*~  
  
"I swear I'm going to go absolutely mad with all this waiting!" Firesong fumed as he paced the ekele floor. Silverfox was sitting serenely by the window with a hair accessory half made in his hands. He did not even look up as Firesong passed him on another circuit of the floor.  
  
"Then why don't you find something to do?"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you are not the least bit concerned that our daughter has not returned yet?" Firesong snapped at him, lashing out at the closest target.  
  
Wearily Silverfox put aside his work and looked up at his mate. "I never said I was not concerned, just that I am finding an outlet for my emotions instead of letting them build up inside me to where they break out like yours are." He noticed that Firesong winced a bit at his last statement. "I am plenty concerned, but I also understand that she needs to heal and if she must do so away from us, then she must. I do wish she would let us help her, but right now she is not ready to be with us."  
  
Defeated, Firesong took a seat. "Then just what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"There is not much we can do, but we can at least leave for a while. Why don't we take a walk around the Vale and then see if she hasn't come back?" Grudgingly Firesong accompanied him with Aya flitting from tree to tree before them, glad to be out in the Vale again.  
  
When finally they stopped to rest on a stone bench in an out of the way place in the Vale, Firesong spoke. "Does she really consider what I did to her so wrong?"  
  
"Yes. You know that as well as I so why must you ask?" Silverfox started to absently braid a small section of his hair.  
  
"I just can't understand why. well, I can, but I don't know why she is still afraid of magic. She has been around us for just under a year and she still avoids mages."  
  
Silverfox thought a moment of how to put it into perspective. "Well, can you tell me why some people are afraid of, oh, say spiders? Or why some people are afraid of drowning even though they've never been swimming?"  
  
"I don't know why they would be afraid," he answered before the words sunk in. Silverfox knew when it happened by his change of expression. "So she'll always be afraid?"  
  
"I do not know. I can only speculate, but I believe that even if she does loose her fear or it, she will always hate it."  
  
"What is the difference?"  
  
"Its just like the difference between love and respect. You can hate someone and still respect them, and you can love someone, but still walk all over them. You may not be able to see the difference, but there is a small one."  
  
"If-when she comes back, what should I do?"  
  
"Apologize. It may not seem like something big, but you need to do it. Windsong may be younger than you, and our daughter, but she still needs to know you respect her. Just because you did not promise not to use magic on her does not mean that you have a right to. I will admit, at the moment it seemed like the only choice, but there were others, I'm sure."  
  
"She bit you," Firesong replied flatly.  
  
"Yes, and I am somewhat angry about it, but look at the situation from her point of view. She was in danger of being taken away from us and was going to try just about anything to stay."  
  
"And when I put the mage bands on her, I not only violated her worst fear, but I also reminded her of that mage, didn't I?"  
  
"I would assume so," Silverfox replied sadly as he put a comforting arm around his love, who had buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I feel so terrible. I just wish I could go back and do everything over. Or, better yet, go back and beat some sense into myself with a frying pan. Maybe then this would never have happened," he said, his words muffled by his hands.  
  
"What is done is done. We have other things to think about rather than dwelling on the past."  
  
"Yes. Before I came into the ekele, did she say anything about what happened to her?"  
  
Silverfox's expression changed as he frowned slightly. "For some reason, she does not remember a thing. I think that, when something is too traumatizing for her to understand or want to remember, she blocks it out. I can think of no other reason for her not to remember."  
  
"Nor I, and I do not think anything she may have seen or heard is worth the risk of bringing the memory back." He sighed then. "I just wish she would forgive me. I feel bad enough without her having to rub it in."  
  
"As to your wish, if wishes were fishes we'd walk on the sea," he replied before they lapsed back into silence until they both received an image of them sitting on the bench from a higher perspective. Both of them looked sharply up into a tree in front of them to see Windsong reclining in its branches scratching Reiko's head.  
  
The firebird quickly freed herself from her bondmate, flew down, and bit Firesong on the nose before flying back to Windsong. Aya flew up to them, scolding the younger bird angrily.  
  
:Bad mage punished. No more hurt. Promise.: the firebird said, making sure that both of them heard too.  
  
"Windsong?" Firesong said hesitantly, afraid she would run away again.  
  
Carefully Windsong put Reiko on a branch. Why Firesing? Why did you do that to me?  
  
"I did it for you." he trailed off, searching for words.  
  
Do not lie to me. You would not have done it had you been thinking of me. Tell me why.  
  
His face fell and he struggled with himself visibly. Silverfox sat quiet, letting Firesong face his ordeal himself, knowing that if he didn't, there was no hope for the three of them.  
  
"I did it because I did not want to suffer. I did not want to have to endure you staying any longer than you already had, when I knew that that woman was to take you away from me. I wanted to save myself any pain that I could, to make you hate me so I would not feel my grief so sharply. I thought if you hated me, I could just stop caring," he admitted quietly after a long silence.  
  
He'd been staring at the ground the whole time he spoke, so when he glanced up at her to see what her reaction was, he was very hurt to find her gone. The feather light touch on his arm made him jump and let out a yelp of surprise. Windsong, startled at his sudden outburst, quickly stepped backwards, preparing to run if the need arose.  
  
"You scared a year off my life child," Firesong said, trying to convince his racing heart that his throat was not where it should make its permanent home and to kindly slow down please.  
  
Then we are even. I believe you, fire-father. You are terrible at hiding what you feel. In spite of the heavy atmosphere of the conversation, Firesong caught himself laughing. He reached towards his daughter but dropped his hands when she flinched away.  
  
Please, do not touch me.  
  
"I suppose I revolt you after what I did," he replied bitterly.  
  
No. I do not want anyone touching me. I can not stand it. I can hardly stand having my wounds salved. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, refusing to meet his eyes. You do not revolt me fire-father. I just do not trust you as much and my trust will be a long time in coming again. To anyone. She raised her eyes shyly then. May we go home now?  
  
"Yes," Silverfox replied happily as he rose to his feet, his lover following taking his cue. "We can go home."  
  
~*~  
  
After two weeks the Vale finally settled down. Very few things had changed after the incident, but the changes were major ones. All the mages that had taken a liking to the small girl had turned their backs on her, forsaking her. Only the closest of friends still accepted her.  
  
Windsong too had drastically changed. She was no longer a carefree little girl. Now wherever she went in the vale she did so with the air of someone much older and wiser than a child her age. She also stopped spending time with the Vale children, the few though there were. Instead she sought out the company of the non-human members of the Vale. They welcomed her as if she was one of them. She also started disappearing for long amounts of time when no one would see her and, if the hertasi knew where she was, they never said a word.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayshen was in his home looking over papers when a small shadow blocked the doorway. By now he was use to Windsong showing up unexpectedly so he gestured her inside and finished what he was doing. "What do you need, little fledgling?" he asked as he neatly stacked the papers and filed them away in a safe spot.  
  
Ayshen, if you are busy I can go away. she offered.  
  
"No, you are fine. If you are here to see Drusi she is gone right now. I think she is in the kitchens."  
  
No. I have a big favor to ask you. She seemed to become very interested in examining her fingernail then.  
  
"I will help you with anything within reason," Ayshen promised her, touched that she had come to him and not to her own fathers. Though I am like another father to her, he reminded himself.  
  
"Thank you. This is what I need.  
  
~*~  
  
Firesong searched the Vale franticly for his daughter. He'd already tried to mind call her but she had blocked him out again. He tried to think back to anything he might have done to drive her off but could think of nothing. Even Silverfox was mildly worried. The hertasi he asked all promised him that they had not seen her all day, and neither had any of her friends or people she usually shadowed. He even went so far as to ask Darian if he had seen her but, alas, he had not.  
  
The only clue they had to go on was a note she had written in very untidy scrawl that read, "Fathers, please do not be alarmed. I will return soon. Love, Windsong." She'd left the note on the floor in front of their bedroom and had been gone by the time they got up. They'd been searching the entire day and now, nearing sunset, they still had found no trace of her. Firesong had the distinct impression that Ayshen had something to do with it, but he could prove nothing and would not accuse a friend.  
  
"Damn it!" Firesong fumed as he slammed his fist against the wall. "Where is she?"  
  
"I know as much as you do," Silverfox replied evenly, staying calm in spite of his loves outburst. "I will not say not to worry, because that is all we are doing, but I can assure you that unless something happens to her, she will return. She will probably be back tomorrow."  
  
"If something." he echoed, trailing off. All kinds of horrible scenarios started running though his head and Silverfox could see that he had done more harm than good.  
  
"Why don't we see if we can get some sleep?" he suggested, moving from where he was sitting to stand behind Firesong. He reached out and started gently rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"I will not be able to sleep until I know where she is exactly," he growled but as Silverfox massaged him he became more aware of his fatigue. Reluctantly he let himself be led to their bedroom and into bed, though sleep was impossible for both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning arrived and so did Windsong. She came sneaking in during the early hours of dawn, trying her hardest not to wake anyone. She could have saved her efforts because the moment she stepped foot inside both her fathers were up and (in different levels of anxiety) demanding to know where she had been.  
  
I was out. she replied, schooling her features to give nothing away. Silverfox could tell though that she was unhappy, terribly miserable about not telling them where she had been, and on top of it all she had a terrible headache.  
  
"Stop yelling, Firesong," he chided gently. "It won't help matters any. You," he said more sternly to his daughter, "follow me." He marched downstairs to his workrooms and dug out his herbal remedies. Quickly he brewed a strong headache tea and gave it to her before shooing her back up to the main ekele.  
  
"Now," he said as he leaned back against a wall. "Will you tell us exactly what possessed you to run off like that?" When she didn't answer right away Firesong looked like he was going to start yelling again, but Silverfox shook his head slightly, indicating for him to remain silent.  
  
I have been in the Vale for exactly a year now. she signed and everything that had happened over the past day had made sense. Her getting edgy over the least thing, running off, avoiding mages (including her father) all together.  
  
"I see. This is why you ran off?" Firesong asked, sounding truly calm now.  
  
Yes. I am sorry.  
  
Sighing, Firesong shook his head. "No, you have nothing to apologize for, except for not telling us or telling someone where you would be. You are still in trouble, but you are forgiven." Silverfox agreed with them and they went on with their lives for another year, though every year after that Windsong disappeared on the same day. The first year a villager reported hearing someone singing a painfully sad song in the forest at night. When asked about it Windsong admitted that she had heard it and that she was scared of it, but not scared enough to come home. The villagers concluded that it was the ghost of the bloodpath mage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: So, how'd you like?  
  
Christa: Much I hope! Well, it was a little melodramatic, but trouble kind of follows Windsong.  
  
Windsong: *sniffs* Yup. That's me. The bad luck charm.  
  
Dream Keeper: *glomps* No! You're entirely a good luck charm! Look at how many people you've brought together! *gestures to all the people*  
  
Windsong: *looks around at her family, the authors (muse included b.t.w.), and the reviewers.* Cool! *starts dancing* I brought people together! I brought people together!  
  
Christa: *sweatdrop* Okay, how about you get back in the story now so we can continue? *waits until stray character is gone.* Okay, well, to all those people who have read this, don't forget to R&R which means read AND REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you.  
  
Dream Keeper: Have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, check out my other fics! Many recommendations come from my reviewers of Unexpected Help!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


	3. Age 9, Just after Spring Fair

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: We do not own the Valdemar series. *sniffs* We wish we did, but we don't. The wonderful characters belong solely to Mercedes Lackey. We are only borrowing them for this twisted fic, and we promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when we're through.  
  
Christa: We do, however, own the characters we made up! Ha! They're ours! We don't care if you use them, just please ask us first.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, this chapter is going to be kind of short, so sorry if you got use to the REALLY long ones.Usually I only post about 5 pages at a time.  
  
Christa: The chapter is mostly uneventful, but the stuff you read about in it may, or may not, play a big part later on in the story. depending on what you read about. Okay, well, if you people really like the story when we're done with it, we'll write a sequel! How would you like that? MAKE SURE YOU TELL US IN YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, CALM DOWN! Oh, btw, Happy Valentines Day to everyone! Sorry we won't be able to post until after today *stupid ff.net* but we had to say it anyway. Okay, on with the fic! (BTW, the hairstyle described below kinda looks like this around the hair.. Okay, that's all!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Windsong woke one morning to hear rain pounding on the roof of the ekele. It wasn't unusual for it to be raining at this time of year. Spring always brought with it the quenching rains that the flowers needed to grow.  
  
Flowers, she thought and smiled. Steelmind had given her a flower yesterday, since he would not be here today. It was a beautiful snapdragon of a very unusual color. It was an off white, more of a silvery color instead of a vibrant red, orange, or yellow like most were.  
  
"They are like your eyes," he had said, "Both beautiful and strange. No one could ever fathom what makes them the way they are." He'd meant for it to sound gallant, but he'd only left her to puzzle out a riddle. Instead of trying to think she rolled over, preparing to lay abed for as long as she could listening to the rain but Reiko had other plans.  
  
:Up. We go see Fire-father and Star-father. Today good day, special day. Today you be happy. Today is your hatch day!: She flew over to the bed to preen her bondmates hair, encouraging her to get up. She did, eventually, and after much coaxing from her bondbird.  
  
This day she dressed carefully, putting on some of her most frivolous clothing. In the end she was dressed in loose fitting pair of blue breeches and a matching tunic. She even decided to do something with her hair. When Tietan came into her room, expecting her to still be asleep, as it was barely past sunrise, he agreed to help her put it into a horse tail, containing it within a V shaped net of her own hair.  
  
When she immerged from her room she found that her fathers were already up and waiting for her. She smiled broadly at them and signed, Good morning fathers!  
  
"Good morning Windsong," Silverfox greeted her cheerfully. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Happy birthday," Firesong said, half a beat behind him. "I just wish it wasn't raining for you."  
  
I do not mind, Fire-father. I like the rain. Besides, it makes the flowers grow.  
  
"True enough," he agreed. "Speaking of flowers, Steelmind told me that he gave you one. I got in late last night and didn't have a chance to see it. May I?" She nodded and disappeared into her room, returning with her prize in her arms.  
  
"That _is_ a most unusual color. I wonder how he did that?" Firesong muttered as he examined it. Windsong just rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish. Silverfox hid a smile behind his hand.  
  
"Ashke, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to examine the snapdragon later," he said, gently chiding him. Sheepishly Firesong put the plant down on the table and cleared his throat, pretending to act as if nothing happened. Windsong giggled and he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Nothing Fire-father. she replied, somehow schooling her face into a solemn mask and keeping it that way. The effect was only ruined by the twinkle in her eyes. Just when the thought she was going to loose control of her features a knock sounded at the door and she hastened to open it.  
  
"Hello, happy birthday Windsong," Starfall said, stooping to give her a hug.  
  
Grandfather! Good morning! she signed before stepping away and wrinkling her nose comically. You are all wet.  
  
He laughed "Well, of course I am. If you walk in the rain you're going to get wet, unless of course you can control the weather." She didn't bother to dignify that with an answer.  
  
"Heyla father. How are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm alive and well, as you can see. What more could you ask for but less rain?"  
  
"It has been raining quite a bit more than usual," Silverfox agreed with a slight frown creasing his brow. "Ah, well. That is unimportant right now. Shall we go see if Ayshen is ready for us?"  
  
I-shin? she asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see," came his cryptic reply as they all moved to get their cloaks and then braved the rain long enough to go to the kitchens. When they arrived there they found Ayshen already waiting for them.  
  
"Its about time you got here. I was beginning to think you'd all grown gills and gone to join the fish in the river."  
  
"No, I'm afraid you didn't get nearly that lucky. You still have to feed us," Firesong told him apologetically.  
  
"Well then get in here and see if you can keep from dragging lakes in with you." All of them trooped into the kitchen tent quickly, eager to get out of the wet and next to a fire. They did do their best to leave as much of the water outside as they could, but somehow it seemed like half of Lake Evendim followed them inside anyway.  
  
"Happy birthday, little fledgling," Ayshen said to her as he brought out the cake he'd baked just that morning and set it before her. Her eyes grew big as she caught sight of it and, _after_ it was safely on the table, she threw her arms around the hertasi's neck. "You're quite welcome child. Think of it as my thank you for all the work you're going to be doing for me," he joked and everyone laughed.  
  
Snowfire, Nightwind, Keisha, and a kyree named Kyrryl arrived minutes after they did to enjoy the festivities. Everyone ate and drank as much as they wished and stayed warm by the fire. Finally when the adults (and the kyree) were getting more interested in what was in the packages than Windsong was, she started opening them. She made sure to thank each of them individually for their generous gifts.  
  
In all, Snowfire gave her a beautifully carved horse that had been smoothed, polished, and painted. It was all his handiwork. Nightwind gave her a beautiful bracelet made out of braided, silver colored metal, with a single green-blue stone in the center. Windsong put that on immediately. Keisha gave her a small box filled with different types of healing tea, all separated into separate spaces by wooden spacers. She'd even included Windsong's personal favorite tea, which was one that few liked because it was more sour than sweet.  
  
Kyrryl gave her a very thick leather-bound book. It turned out to be a kyree history book, though it contained a good many Tayladras, and a select few Valdamaran, legends. She treated it, along with her other gifts, as if they were precious as gold.  
  
Ayshen came forward then and said, "Since I know that at some point your fathers are going to go haring off to Haven again, most likely without a hertasi with them. Since you will probably be in tow, someone needs to know how to cook. They'll starve otherwise."  
  
"Now Ayshen, I'll have you know that my cooking isn't that bad," Silverfox said indignantly.  
  
Ayshen immediately made a face. "Tell that to Lyam. He told me all about what he had to eat when you were on kitchen duty at the ruins. I shudder to think just _how_ bad it was. If I don't teach the young fledgling you may poison her before you ever make it to Haven. No, better to be safe than sorry." Silverfox held up his hands and bowed his head in mock defeat.  
  
Thank you I-shin. I am honored to be your pupil. Thank you also for saving me from having to eat their cooking. I have heard it is quite deadly. She kept a straight face somehow (while her fathers both pretended to pout) but Ayshen didn't miss the unmistakable gleam of mirth in her eyes.  
  
"You are quite welcome young fledgling. You at least are not too beyond redemption. Now, finish here all of you. Others will come soon. You only have the kitchen tent reserved for so long and I, most regrettably, have work to do."  
  
"Well then, I think just ours is left. We had a bard pick this out for you, since he would have more authority in doing so than either of us would," Silverfox began.  
  
A silent message passed between them and Firesong took up the thread of speech, "She told us that it won't be as easy to learn on as a students, but it has its own distinct voice and you should be good friends for life." With that Silverfox took a leather case from behind his back and handed it to her.  
  
Windsong looked first from the case sitting in front of her, to her father, and back again. She knew for certain that they hadn't left the ekele with that. Ayshen must have been in on the conspiracy she decided before she opened the case with trembling fingers. When her eyes finally beheld the beautiful lute-her beautiful lute, she had to remind herself to breath.  
  
"We even got the bard to tune it. I'll take that as you like it?" Starfall asked half in jest. Windsong couldn't tear her eyes away from it. All she could do was nod and stare at it, open mouthed. "Good, then you might want to close your mouth before you start catching flies."  
  
Windsong shut her mouth quickly and carefully took the lute from its case and plucked one string. It sounded a beautiful, clear, high-pitched tone with absolutely no flaws. As she cast her eyes up at her fathers they knew without a doubt that her eyes told her everything that no words ever could have.  
  
~*~  
  
When they were safely back in their ekele Windsong finally took her new lute from its case and started experimenting with the strings. Some of the fingerings she tried came out with rich, clear tones like they were supposed to, while others didn't sound as nice. She winced every time she struck a sour note and make a mental note of where _not_ to put her fingers.  
  
An hour after noon the rain hadn't slacked any. If anything, it was coming down harder with every passing minute and didn't look like it had any intention of stopping. So when Steelmind burst into the ekele no one was surprised to see him soaking wet. They were all on their feet instantly, though, when they saw the urgency in his eyes.  
  
"Errold's-Grove. River. flooding," he panted out, "need help.. filling. sandbags."  
  
"Errold's Grove is flooding? Damn! If the fields flood they won't be able to plant their crops this year!" Firesong yelled as he grabbed his cloak, Silverfox not two beats behind him. He stopped only long enough to yell, "Take Windsong to my father before you join us, and get on warmer clothes or you'll catch your death." The door slammed behind them with an ominous thud.  
  
"They're certainly. quick," Steelmind said, smiling grimly as he sat down on the floor. He heard Windsong's door open and close and then open a few minutes later. He waited patiently for her to change into warmer clothes and wasn't at all surprised when she immerged wearing a very warm pair of doeskin breeches and an old, stained tunic. Both were modeled after the clothing the scouts wore while on patrol. Evidently the hertasi know what kind of trouble she gets into when no one is watching her, he thought.  
  
Please take me to the village. She stated rather than asked.  
  
"I am taking you to your grandfather and will hear no arguments until you talk with him. The hertasi have already told everyone else so I have time enough for that." He stopped her immediate objection by turning and opening the door and stepping back out into the wet. She followed him a few seconds later after a moment's hesitation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Absolutely not. Firesong would have my hide even if I am his sire. You are not going to Errold's Grove. You're too small besides." Steelmind decided to stay silent as grandfather and granddaughter argued.  
  
They are going to need everyone there that can be spared to help with the sandbags. she argued.  
  
"And you are too small to be of use to them." Starfall knew he was at least partially in the right to make that statement. At nine years old Windsong was half a head taller than the other children her age, but she was skinny and all arms and legs. She only weighed ¾ what they did to boot. In his eyes, that meant she was too little.  
  
No, I am not. Yes, I am too small to be of much help with a shovel, but I can hold the bags open, Grandfather. Does it not make more sense for two strong people to be doing work that needs to be done by them rather than one doing work that a child could do and the other trying to work in place of _two_ people?  
  
"Yes, but-,"  
  
And is time not critical to saving this years crops? They've already been partially sown. And I'm sure that no one is going to think of digging drainage ditches at this critical point in time. I need to go, Grandfather."  
  
"This is a serious situation and it needs to be treated as such. No one is going to be able to look out for you and if you get in the way you could be seriously hurt!. This isn't just some play day you can gallivant off to and come home when you get tired."  
  
She sent him a picture of him portrayed as the village idiot. I know this and I also know that I will be much help. You should just give me permissions because you know I am going to find a way to go whether you tell me I can or not.  
  
Starfall sighed, nettled by the image she had sent him but knowing he'd deserved it. Finally he nodded and gestured towards the door, bowing to the inevitability of the situation. "If Steelmind will take you with him when he leaves, you may go."  
  
Thank you Grandfather. She hugged him quickly and followed Steelmind out into the wind and the rain.  
  
~*~  
  
In the little time it took for them to get to Errold's grove they were both thoroughly soaked again and both of them shivered as ice mixed in with the rain, stinging their eyes and numbing their skin. The dyheli didn't like the sleet any better than they did but they plodded on dutifully until they were able to drop them at the end of the shovel line.  
  
Many people were already working on making sandbags and those who could were all put to work sewing canvas bags together. There were always spares kept in case someone needed them, but they had not been taken care of and as such, some were falling apart.  
  
Windsong took up a place on the "bag" side of the line and braced herself for what she knew was going to be an exhausting workout. Many people looked at her skeptically when they saw her but they soon forgot any qualms they had about her working when she proved she could help.  
  
She spent the next few miserable hours trudging back and forth between the bag line and the edge of the field, carrying the full sandbags to the people who were stacking them against the oncoming flood. She was soaked, cold, tired, hungry, miserable, and more than ready to go home but she knew she couldn't. There was still too much to do and she'd volunteered to do it, so she wasn't about to quit before it was finished.  
  
"Our fields are still flooding! The water's backing up behind the sandbags! What are we going to do?!" Mayor Lutter cried as he surveyed the waters that were slowly creeping across the fields. No one seemed to be paying any attention to him and that made him even more panicked.  
  
Windsong made her way towards him the next time she took a full bag to the river and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down, glared, and brushed her off, causing her to stumble back a step. Undeterred she tried again and again he brushed her off saying, "I don't have time for children. We're dealing with important business. Go home."  
  
"Windsong!" someone yelled and she flinched, turning around half-praying to unseen gods that her father wasn't standing there. Evidently the gods weren't smiling on her because Firesong stood there looking very ruffled and he was glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked sharply. "You should be at home with father. This is no place for you."  
  
I am being every bit as much help as you are. Just because I can not do the work of a full man does not mean I can not do the work any child can do. In fact, it would make the work go much faster if you would call the younger children out to hold the bags while the elders fill them. The sooner we get the flood wall taken care of, the sooner we can start taking care of the water in the fields.  
  
"I will bow to the fact that you have a point, I hadn't thought of it, but you are still supposed to be with my father. Does he even know you're here?"  
  
Yes, I was given permission to be here.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
I believe that he and the other elders are trying to turn the storm away from us and towards a place that has had much less rain than we have. Fire- father, something needs to be done about the fields. They are flooding without the rivers help. Is there no magic you could work, or something non- gifted people could do?  
  
"We'll worry about the fields after we're done with the wall. If you're going to be here you'd better get back to work. I'll find the other children." With that he walked away at a brisk pace towards the village. Shrugging her shoulders and trusting that her father knew what he was doing she set off back to work.  
  
By the time that the sky began to darken the rain had let up and was moving away from them with speed that could only have been met by the aid of magic. Not one person was at all sorry to see it go and everyone was able to breath a small sigh of relief as the last sandbags were carried into place and people were finally able to rest. The mages among the workers concocted a temporary spell that would cause all the water to drain off the fields and into the surrounding areas.  
  
Windsong was just carrying her last sandbag over to the wall when someone lost their balance and crashed into her. She immediately dropped the heavy burden and windmilled her arms to try and stay upright but her efforts were in vain. She fell backwards through the only gap there was and right into the raging river.  
  
As the water closed over her head she fought with all her might to gain the surface again. Eventually her head did break water but she was pulled almost immediately back under by the swift current. Again she fought for the surface, for life giving air, but she knew that this was one battle she would never win on her own. She couldn't swim. Knowing that she knew that the more she thrashed the more of the precious air she wasted so she stopped fighting.  
  
Numerous splashes sounded the arrival of help, of freedom from a watery grave, but as she waited for them she realized that they would never make it to her in time. She needed air. Her heart was pounding, her lungs were on fire, her head was getting fuzzy, and her world was starting to darken.  
  
:No! Must not die! Must come back to Reiko!: a familiar voice shouted in her head. Despite the fact that she was dying Windsong smiled. Silly bird, she thought. She doesn't know when to give up. Reiko doesn't know when a cause was so utterly hopeless the only choice you have is to give up.  
  
She resigned herself to death then, accepting it as inevitable. Her last hope was that the people who'd dove into the river after her would be fine, that they would live to see many more happy years. She also wished that her fathers would forgive her for her weakness as the tiny spark that was her life was slowly extinguished.  
  
Strong hands grabbed her under her arms and she felt herself being dragged to the surface. When their heads broke the surface the person holding onto her shouted something at the people on shore and was dragged painstakingly slowly from the water. The current fought them the whole time, trying to drag them back under, but the courage of the person in the water and the determination of those on shore pulling them back with a rope was too much for it to fight.  
  
"Windsong! Windsong, ke'chara! Wake up! Open your eyes! Look at me!" someone sobbed.  
  
He sounds sad, Windsong thought. I wonder why he's sad. Who did he loose? Why did he loose the person? I don't like it when people are sad. I wish I could help him.  
  
Windsong felt something choking her, smothering her. Painstakingly she dragged her mind back from the blackness of death and forced herself to cough up the water that had entered her lungs, half-heartedly cursing the stubborn spark of life inside herself that refused to be snuffed out.  
  
"Windsong! God of my fathers! If you had died I would have killed you myself!" Firesong yelled at her as he hugged her to him, just thankful that she was alive. Silverfox was, for once, at a loss for any eloquent words to soften any of the emotions that were, at that moment, running high with everyone. All he could do was put his arms around both of them.  
  
She stayed there for the longest time, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to two of the few people that she loved. Then she pushed away from them. Who saved me?  
  
"Wintersky. He got to you before anyone else did," Silverfox answered her, finding his voice at last.  
  
Is he all right?  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you," Wintersky said. "You scared us half to death child. We thought you'd drowned there for a moment."  
  
She smiled wryly at him. I am too stubborn to be killed by a little water.  
  
"That you are," he agreed before one of the healers arrived and ordered him back to the vale to be taken care of and watched over for a few days after his dunking. Windsong too was ordered back to the ekele and immediately put to bed. Tietan immediately bustled into the room with a steaming mug of soup and more blankets. Though she tried to protest they were piled atop her and she was forced to lie still though a million questions swirled through her mind. Eventually her physical exhaustion caught up with her and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When she woke the next morning Reiko was puffed up next to her head, half- dozing in the warmth of the room. When she felt her bondmate move her eyes flew open and she slicked her feathers down angrily. :Idiot! Stupid bondmate! Never do that again! Never leave Reiko! Reiko was scared! You are stupid!: she "shouted" at her.  
  
Windsong listened to her bondbird rave for a few minutes before untangling herself from the mound of blankets, taking Reiko into her arms, and cuddling her. The firebird chirped unhappily and climbed onto her shoulder to preen her hair. :Never again.: she repeated and Windsong agreed with her. A soft tap on the door caused both of them to look up. Windsong whistled to let the person at the door know she was awake and they came in.  
  
"Good, you're awake. You're very lucky to be alive you know. It's a good thing that Reiko had enough sense left to start screeching at everyone to get you out of the river. It will be a miracle if you don't come down with phenomena," Keisha scolded as she came in to check on her. She worked quickly and efficiently, taking only the quickest of looks to see that there wasn't anything seriously wrong with her patient and forcing her to drink more soup.  
  
How did you get me out? Would I not have been too far down stream for Wintersky to get to?  
  
"I don't know exactly. From what Wintersky says, he, Skystorm, and your father all jumped in after you. It's a good thing that Wintersky had his head on straight or your father would have jumped into the river without a rope around his waist and then we would have had to save both of you."  
  
My father?! Which one?! Is he okay?! she asked hurriedly, sitting bolt upright in her bed, only to be forced back down by Keisha's strong hands.  
  
"Silverfox is fine. He's bundled up just like you are in his room," she assured her. "He went in of his won will and wasn't in there as long as you so the worst he's probably going to get is a bad cold."  
  
Once she was reassured that her father was fine she did stay lying down. Why was I not too far down stream?  
  
"No one knows. You should have been, but for some reason you weren't. Just be thankful for that. You're still here and that's all that matters. Now, I want you to get some more sleep and I'll be back tomorrow. If you absolutely can't stay in bed you can go out and sit in the main room, but you have to be still," Keisha said forcefully as got up from the bed.  
  
I promise I will. Windsong assured her and Keisha nodded before leaving the room. The door shut, telling her that she'd left the ekele.  
  
:Go see star-father?: Reiko asked, her mindvoice having the overtone of concern. Windsong didn't reply, just picked her up and walked the short distance from her room to her fathers'. When she knocked on the door she only had a short time to wait.  
  
"Come in," a slightly tired voice called from inside the room. Needing no further invitation Windsong pushed the door open and stepped into the brightly lit room. Silverfox was currently occupying the bed, bundled up just as Keisha had told her, and Firesong sat in a chair next to him. They had moved one of the room's small tables between them so they could play chess to pass the time.  
  
Are you really okay, Star-father? Windsong asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've just caught a cold, like almost everyone else who was out there yesterday. What I want to know is if you're all right. When you were pulled out last night you were as pale as snow. We really thought we'd lost you. You had everyone worried sick and your grandfather is absolutely sick with guilt."  
  
I am sorry. I did not mean to scare anyone. It was not like I had planned to drown after all. When Grandfather comes here I will apologize. Reiko trilled her approval and Windsong reached up to scratch her crest for her. The firebird leaned into the caress, crooning happily.  
  
"How did you end up in the river anyway? No one saw you go in."  
  
No one? But the man who fell into me, what happened to him?  
  
"Man?" Firesong asked, "Some crashed into you? No one said anything about it. The first we knew about it was when Reiko started screaming bloody murder about you in the river."  
  
That does not seem right. I was carrying the last sandbag over and someone else lost their balance. Maybe they did not know that I had gone in because a sandbag hit me. I do not know. I do not particularly care.  
  
"You don't care?!" Firesong snapped, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
I do not want to cause trouble. It was an accident Fire-father. Let matters rest as they are. She stopped any argument from breaking out by crawling up onto the bed after setting Reiko on the stand Aya usually occupied (Aya was on Firesong's shoulder) and snuggling up to Silverfox, tucking her head under his chin, his arms wrapped around her. She stayed there for the longest time just being held. No one said anything. No one had to. They all knew they were shaken, but that they would all live.  
  
Finally Windsong pushed herself away from him enough to sign, May I ask a favor of you? A late birthday present?  
  
"Gods, I'm so sorry that had to happen on your birthday," Silverfox said sincerely though he knew he couldn't have ever hoped to control the circumstance.  
  
A birthday is just another day. If it had not happened yesterday it would have happened today or tomorrow. She shrugged offhandedly but both her fathers could tell that she was somewhat disappointed.  
  
"What is it you want to ask for?" Silverfox asked.  
  
I want you to train me to be a kestra'chern.  
  
"You want me to train you to be a kestra'chern?" he asked in surprise. Firesong, who'd missed what she signed because he'd been taking a drink of water, nearly dropped the glass he was holding and almost spit water everywhere in surprise. Instead he ended up trying to inhale it and had to swallow and cough for a moment before he could speak. Both Silverfox and Windsong looked at him in concern.  
  
"You want to what?!" he finally managed to choke out. His voice held only great surprise, no anger like his daughter had feared it would.  
  
Is being a kestra'chern bad? she asked, obviously confused by her father's reaction.  
  
"Ke'chara do you know what being a kestra'chern means?" Silverfox asked.  
  
Windsong nodded and signed, You get to help people. Either they tell you things that you _never_ tell anyone else or you give them massages. You do what you need to, to make them feel better.  
  
"That's not all that a kestra'chern does, ke'chara," he told her. He chose his words carefully and continued, "You know that sometimes people don't like to tell anyone else what is bothering them, right?" Windsong nodded. "Sometimes you have to become intimate with them before they will tell you anything, even if they really need it."  
  
So I must talk to them with my mind? But I can not do that.  
  
"No, I mean that sometimes a kestra'chern has to have sex with one of his patients before they will tell him anything so they may be healed." Windsong blushed a deep shade of scarlet and ducked her head. "Do you really think you can be a kestra'chern knowing that?"  
  
When she raised her head again she looked him straight in the eye. I want to be a kestra'chern to help people. If that is what is absolutely needed, if there is absolutely no other way to heal the person I will do what I must, but I will try everything else possible first. Someone can be a kestra'chern without having to do things like that, can they not?  
  
"Sometimes, and sometimes not. As long as you know that I will agree to teach you, but not if this is just going to be something you are going to toy with. This is a serious decision you are making," Silverfox warned her.  
  
I know. I am not going to play at it. I will do as you instruct me. I want to be a kestra'chern no matter what it takes. I may not be able to talk, but I can listen.  
  
Firesong had been absolutely quiet as they discussed the matter. Only now did he speak up. "Well, at least you have something you are interested in now as on occupation, I guess. I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with the idea, but if that is what you choose I will stand behind you."  
  
Thank you, Fire-father. And thank you, Star-father. I love you both very much.  
  
"As we love you, dear heart, as we love you."  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later Keisha was very surprised to admit that Windsong was going to come away from her dunking without even a sniffle. She was amazed but she admitted that it wasn't entirely impossible.  
  
A windstorm started that night. No rain accompanied it since the mages were re-directing all rain elsewhere, but it was still fierce. The trees swayed and moaned as they were pushed against by the merciless wind. Branches fell and some of the smaller trees snapped in two, crashing to the ground with an explosion of sound that defend anyone who was too close.  
  
"I'm sorry Firesong, but I'm sleeping downstairs tonight. You know my absolute love of being in a tree rocking like a boat."  
  
"I know ashke. I think I'll be joining you tonight. Are you coming with us, Windsong?"  
  
No. I have never been in a wind storm before and I want to know how it feels. I think I will stay up here. If I do not like it I will come down before it gets too bad.  
  
"Okay, but I doubt you'll like it," Firesong warned as he descended the stairs to the lower chambers of the ekele. Windsong merely shrugged and got ready for bed.  
  
As she lay there in her room she felt the tree swaying beneath her and marveled at the strength of the wind and the courage of the tree. Reiko was somewhat agitated but she took the storm well and stayed on her perch through the night. Windsong was tossed out of bed a few times though the night and she collected a number of bruises, but she enjoyed every minute she was up there. In the morning she reflected that, except for being thrown from her bed, she'd never slept better in her life.  
  
~*~  
  
"I see that you didn't think the storm was too bad last night," Silverfox said when he came up the next morning to get ready for his client.  
  
No, I loved it. It was wonderful. I almost wish we could have storms like that every night.  
  
Silverfox shuddered comically and said, "Perish the though. I'd never get any sleep. The bed downstairs in as hard as a rock."  
  
I am sorry you did not sleep well, Star-father. I take it Fire-father is still sleeping?  
  
"Does he ever get up before a decent hour if he can help it?" he laughed in spite of himself and shook his head. "I swear he can sleep though anything. I don't think he'd wake up even if the tree came crashing down around his ears."  
  
I have no doubt he would. she replied to him as she started out of the ekele.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought I was going to teach you today?" he asked as she opened the door.  
  
I am going to ask a favor of I-shin. I will be back shortly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
The next night another windstorm blew up but this time Windsong was sleeping in a much different bed from the one she had previously occupied. A hammock was hung at an angle to one corner of her room and it swayed gently, keeping perfect rhythm with the tree all night long. That night she collected no bruises and she slept without interruption.  
  
In the morning she woke to hear the birds chirping with annoyance and smiled sympathetically for them. Many of them had probably lost their nests in the storm. She did regret that and felt guilty at the thought that she'd enjoyed it so much.  
  
"Windsong, are you up yet?" Silverfox asked as he opened her door. His face took on a look of surprise to see her suspended off the ground in a hammock. "What's this?"  
  
I asked I-shin to get it for me because I kept falling out of bed when the storm blew. she answered him, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"And how exactly do you get up there? And down for that matter."  
  
She didn't bother answering him. Instead she carefully swung her legs over the side of the hammock, placed her foot on a small board that stuck out a marginal distance from the wall, and resting her weight on it for a second she dropped to the floor. See?  
  
"Very interesting," was all he said before he closed the door behind him, a small smile caressing his face.  
  
Windsong dressed quickly and came out into the main room just in time to catch Firesong leaving for the food tent. She quickly attached herself to him and joined him in having breakfast. It was enjoyable and she was able to see Wintersky and thank him gratefully.  
  
As they were leaving to take a stroll around the Vale, Cartek happened upon them and immediately engaged Firesong in a mocking conversation. Most of the insults thrown at him Firesong ignored, having taken a leaf out of his daughters book. But he came close to striking the man when he spoke next.  
  
"So, I hear that your daughter is going to train in Silverfox's profession. How does she feel about being a pertichi? Or was it really her choice? And who may I ask is training her in these arts? I may have to see about employing the person myself."  
  
Windsong didn't understand just what Cartek had implied but she knew that by the way her father's eyes hardened and the way his hands clenched into fists that it was something very insulting. She tried tugging on his sleeve to get his attention as he started shouting incoherently at Cartek but in the end she had to resort to pinching him and then pointing back to the ekele to get him to leave the fight.  
  
When they arrived back at the ekele Silverfox took one look at the two of them and immediately asked, "What did Cartek say this time?"  
  
I do not know what he meant, but he must have said something bad about us. Windsong replied.  
  
Firesong seemed to have a very hard time finding his tongue but when he did it was all he could do to keep from shouting. "I am going to call him out in front of the council for what he said. He will not get away with it this time. This time he has gone to far!" He stopped, seething and visibly made a bid for his temper.  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Silverfox asked, remaining calm the whole time.  
  
"He called you _and_ Windsong both pertichi! And _THEN_ he implied that you were the one teacher her the skills and he would have to employ your services himself!" Knowing that if he didn't get away from them he'd vent at them, Firesong immediately retreated into their room, shutting the door behind him forcefully.  
  
Windsong looked up at her father to see that even he was angry. It didn't show on his face but his eyes had hardened and he was standing very, very still. "I see there are still some people who do not know exactly what our profession is about," he said after a time.  
  
Star-father, what is a. what Cartek called us?  
  
"It is a very bad name for it to be implied about someone of our trade. I am one of the people who think that the trade is very dishonorable and extremely disgusting. A pertichi is someone who gives away their bed favors to anyone who asks for them and takes money for it. They don't care who they take to their bed as long as they are paid. That is what Cartek called us."  
  
Windsong blanched and her face contorted with disgust. It is well that Fire-father is calling him out then. That is a most horrible thing to say about you.  
  
"He included you in the statement, ke'chara," Silverfox reminded her.  
  
I know, but I do not care what people say about me. What they say is not usually true and I know the truth about it.  
  
"Very wise words from someone so young. I believe you are truly a kestra'chern."  
  
A week later Firesong did call Cartek out in front of the council and he was made to pay a heavy fine and banned from entering the Vale again. Cartek didn't take it lightly and vowed to get revenge on the people of the Vale, but no one took him seriously. Why would they when all that he was, was a very lowborn noble with no connections? He couldn't do anything to them..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: So the hammock scene wasn't exactly needed, but its going to play at least a minor part later in the story.  
  
Christa: Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. Couldn't be helped. Our girls b-ball team made it to state and we had to go with the band. Regretfully our team didn't show up. We don't know who was out there wearing their uniforms but it wasn't out school. We lost both our games and were the first team kicked out! *wails*  
  
Dream Keeper: There there. Okay, anywho, we gotta get this posted for you and then get in bed. Hope you all enjoy! And for those few who've noticed that Windsong breaks her words up (like saying wind storm instead of windstorm), its because she doesn't have words for things like that. Just like she calls Ayshen I-shin. Okay, night!  
  
Christa: BTW, don't forget to R&R. That means read AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


	4. Age 10, Late Fall

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: We do not own the Valdemar series. *sniffs* We wish we did, but we don't. The wonderful characters belong solely to Mercedes Lackey. We are only borrowing them for this twisted fic, and we promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when we're through.  
  
Christa: We do, however, own the characters we made up! Ha! They're ours! We don't care if you use them, just please ask us first.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, this chapter is really late in coming. I give you my profound apologies. My muse got mad at me and left for Hawaii for a LONG while. *sigh* Sometimes you just can't win.  
  
Christa: Don't make fun of me next time!  
  
Dream Keeper: Yes, yes. Calm yourself great worrier.  
  
Christa: *fumes but chooses to ignore the insult* Okay, here is the belated chapter. Sorry you had to suffer because of our fight. She wouldn't let me carry on my relationship with the computer, Guillium. *dreamy eyes* Err, anyway, On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
It was late fall, just turning to winter, and all of the leaves were transformed. The land was bathed in glorious yellows, beautiful oranges, and sublime reds. Many of the leaves had fallen but many also still remained stubbornly anchored to the trees. The birds were all migrating, creating a melody like no other time of year as various species gathered as they did not usually. This was Windsong's favorite time of year.  
  
Her fathers were planning to take her with them on their upcoming trip to Valdamar's capital, Haven, and they thought she should know something of "roughing it" before they left. As such, they'd sent her on a seasonal outing with two of the scouts, Sunhawk and Snowleaf. They were teaching her, and children from Errold's Grove to identify various wild plants, how to build a fire, and make a camp livable. Already they'd been out in the forest a week and everyone was having fun, though Windsong remained hungry the whole trip.  
  
Sometimes eating no meat has its downsides, she reflected as she carefully hefted a hand ax and started to chop up kindling. She had not bothered learning to set snares, but she was perfectly able to help out with the other camp chores. Sunhawk watched her with a critical eye to make sure she didn't cut herself as she broke the wood apart and carried it to the fire. He'd already been scared to death once when she fainted at the sight of the others gutting a fish. Evidently her fathers had forgotten to tell them about that particular downfall.  
  
"Keep your hand more towards the end of the ax and keep your other hand away form the blade," Sunhawk admonished, coming forward to reposition her hands. "One of these times you're going to chop a finger off instead of the wood, and then where will you be?"  
  
Hurt. she signed in the scouting hand language. Neither of them had been able to comprehend anything but the most basic of regular hand language so they had taught her all the scouting signs they knew and between the two of them they were usually able to figure out what she was saying.  
  
"Hurt is right," he laughed as he went off to check on Damian. He was supposed to be gathering wild green for their salad tonight, but he still wasn't back yet.  
  
"Windsong, after you're done with that, will you please help me start the fire? You're better at it than I am," Cara, Windsong's only friend from the village, asked her as she watched.  
  
Carefully Windsong put the ax down and signed, I would be happy to. I am not good at much else.  
  
"Oh, you're good at plenty of things, just not camping. Well, you're really good at cooking too, but then again, with Ayshen for a teacher you should be."  
  
You do not know the half of it Carry. She used her pet name for her friend, substituting Carry for Carrie.  
  
"Yalan, will you go up the tree and get last of the apples down? We can have them with dinner tonight," Winterleaf instructed one of the other village children.  
  
"You know, its funny," Cara said to her as she returned to her work. "I never expected you to be the only Tayledras here, let alone the youngest of the group."  
  
Every one else is too used to comfort to go camping. Or they are already training as scouts and do not need to come camping.  
  
"True."  
  
"Yalan, be careful! Don't lean so far out!" Medwin called in warning.  
  
"Come back down! That one is too high to get!" Sila told him, wringing her hands anxiously as Yalan leaned farther and farther out over the ground, trying to reach one last apple. His fingers were a couple of inches from it, scant centimeters, he was touching it, it was in his hand-  
  
SNAP! The branch Yalan was leaning on broke with a sickening crack and he was sent tumbling from the tree, hitting many good-sized branches on the way down.  
  
"Winterleaf!" Lina screamed, her voice made shrill from fright. Fitz, her twin, looked on in shock. Winterleaf came running over and quickly made sure she would be able to move him without hurting him any further before she gently pulled him into a sitting position. He cried out when he tried to move his left arm to aid her and immediately tears spilled from his eyes as he bit his lip against the pain.  
  
Winterleaf cursed at him fluently but luckily no one but Windsong understood what she was saying. They did get the point behind it though, and all shrunk back from her, fearing _they_ would get a tongue-lashing. Kyle came running from the woods then with Damian to see what had befallen their friend.  
  
Reiko flew from her perch on Windsong's shoulder to land next to Yalan, alternately crooning sympathy and chattering a rebuke. :Poor Yalan, stupid fledgling fall from tree. Hurt bad, but own stupid fault.: The amazing thing was that he heard her, evident by the way he blushed at her comments. Not one of the other children had heard her before. Was he going to be a mage?  
  
Windsong shuddered at the thought. In her opinion, the last thing they needed was more mages.  
  
Winterleaf shook her head and helped Yalan to his feet. "I'm going to take him to the healers to be treated. I'll come back at midday to help you get them back to the Vale," she said to Sunhawk before she took him by the arm and led him from the camp.  
  
"No more climbing trees, any of you," Sunhawk told them when Winterleaf and Yalan were out of sight. "Or I will personally see to your punishment."  
  
"Who else would? You're the only one here!" Kyle felt obligated to point out. He was one the kind of people who thought that being sarcastic was always funny.  
  
"You, young Kyle, can now go and set up the shelters. Alone."  
  
As Kyle trudged away he muttered, ".. could use magic but no.thinks he's too good. can't do the stuff himself. bet he doesn't even have the rank of apprentice mage. too dang lazy."  
  
"Come back here Kyle," Sunhawk ordered. Kyle obediently, though reluctantly, trudged back to him. "You may as well say it to my face. You don't think I can do it myself? You think it should be done with magic? You think I don't have the rank of apprentice mage? Hmm? Come on, you were so talkative just a moment ago."  
  
Windsong and Cara just looked at each other and quickly went back to their chores, knowing that Sunhawk was going to take a long time to dress Kyle down. Not that he didn't deserve it, but they'd seen Sunhawk angry before and it could get dangerous. The rest of the kids were not as smart and stuck around to see what fun could be had.  
  
"First of all, let me tell you that when I was you're age I had to survive for a week without magic or help from anyone else in the real Pelagir Forrest, not just the outskirts like here. I had to do it alone _with_out_magic_. That means no luxuries mage lights or barrier spells to keep wild animals away. I had to do everything by hand. Plus it is much more costly energy wise to set the shelters up by magic than by hand.  
  
"Second, I am not too lazy, I am trying to teach you something. If you don't learn this and get stuck in the forest, how in the nine hells do you intend to survive? Third, I have attained the rank of Master Mage thank you. It would serve you well to hold your tongue and learn to think about what you say before you say it. Here, I think I shall help you in that aspect." He made a slight gesture with his hands and suddenly when Kyle tried to speak, he couldn't.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Damian asked, half-afraid to know the answer.  
  
"I temporarily dampened his voice. It will be gone by morning, but now unless his life is in danger, he will not be able to utter a sound. In short, he is as mute as Windsong over there." He indicated her and everyone turned to stare at her. Embarrassed, she tilted her head forward allowing her hair to spill down across her shoulders, hiding her face from view, as she sliced wild carrots for dinner.  
  
"You should all follow her example and get back to work so you can have dinner while its still light," he reminded them gently. No one complained this time.  
  
~*~  
  
When morning arrived the fire was dead and Damian, the one "sentry" they had posted, had fallen asleep at his post. Sunhawk dumped a cup of COLD water over his head to wake him up. Needless to say it did the trick and then some. Windsong knew for a fact that after that treatment, he would never fall asleep while he was working again.  
  
"Windsong, we're going to be leaving early, so you and Cara are cooking breakfast. Make it quick," Sunhawk said, his voice just barely tinted with worry.  
  
Why are we leaving early? she signed to him but when he gave her a puzzled look she switched to scout signes. Leave quickly why?  
  
Sunhawk switched to Tayledras and lowered his voice even though no one would understand him. "All of the birds are gone. I think there's something out there and I'd rather we get back to the Vale quickly. It's probably just a coyote but its better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Yes. Speak partner?  
  
"Yes, I have told Winterleaf. She has told the Hertasi that we are coming." Sila hailed him then and he left to help her take one of the tent stakes out of the ground.  
  
"What was that about? I only caught about half a dozen words."  
  
Nothing. she signed as she furrowed her brow, looking for Reiko.  
  
:?: came a sleepy reply. Windsong sent her a picture of an empty branch. :Look up.: She did and found that Reiko had been drowsing on a branch above their "kitchen." :Want to go back to Vale. Miss friends.: Windsong assured her that they were going back soon before she looked back at Cara, who'd been waiting very impatiently for her to finish.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
No. Hand me a knife. Cara sighed and did as she was asked. Windsong set to work chopping up some kind of wild herb.  
  
"If I guess will you tell me?" She asked hopefully but was disappointed when her friend shook her head. "Fine," she huffed, leaving to help the others with their chores instead of doing her own. Windsong merely rolled her eyes and continued her work.  
  
:Stupid girl. Not do what she is supposed to.:  
  
Cara's just like that, she thought, knowing that Reiko had the ability to read her thoughts. Cara gets worked up over nothing and knows it, so she gets away from the person she's mad at. I'm her friend and she doesn't want to hurt me, so she goes away. Its just her way of cooling off and not starting a fight.  
  
She felt a silent O in the back of her head and smiled, sending a feeling of love towards her bondbird that was quickly returned.  
  
Something moved in the bushes off to her right, making her start, but when she turned to look it was only Medwin coming from the steam to give her water to cook with. She inclined her head in thanks and he smiled shyly at her before going about his business. She shook her head at him as she set a pot over the small fire Kyle had started. True to his word, Sunhawk's spell had worn off by morning and Kyle was making use of his regained ability of speech. This time, it was more pleasant.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm kinda glad he did that. Instead of talking all night last night, I actually got to hear that bird you were talking about," he said to Sila.  
  
"I'm glad. Isn't its voice beautiful? It sounds like its singing to the stars."  
  
Kyle groaned good-naturedly and said, "Another hopeless romantic! I swear the world is full of them. And most of them seem to live in Errold's Grove! Oy!" Sila merely punched him in the arm and giggled as he put a hand over his heart and swooned.  
  
"Did you hear it last night, Windsong?" Kyle asked, turning to her suddenly. She was so startled that she lost her rhythm and nearly spilled water all over herself. Not knowing what to do she started at him like a rabbit caught in a snake's gaze. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, half to answer him and half to clear her head. Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of a way to tell him that she had heard the bird the night before and that it was beautiful. A bush rustled far off to her left, over by where Sunhawk was working, but she paid it no mind, knowing it was just one of the others.  
  
"So you're okay? So did you hear it?" She nodded absently, her attention split when the bushes stopped moving suddenly. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a streak of silver launch itself at Sunhawk. She tried to scream, but knew she could not. She would have given her life then gladly just to have a voice for one moment.  
  
The wyrsa hit the scout dead on and clamped its powerful jaws around his throat, tearing it open in one swift movement. Sunhawk clutched at his throat as his lifeblood spilled through his fingers, then he collapsed, his muscles jerking as if to give one last defiance to death before he stilled entirely. All of the children stared horrified for one sickening moment before Reiko screamed, breaking the spell.  
  
All of the children fled to hide behind Windsong, who was still holding the knife she'd been using. She was in shock, knowing she would faint yet fighting it, knowing she would die if she did. Her only thought was for herself, not for any of the others. All she wanted to do was run fast and far and get away from the grisly seen before her.  
  
The wyrsa his-barked and gave a growl of triumph as it rounded on the children, circling them warily. Vaguely Windsong knew she'd had Reiko tell them to pick up any weapon they could, but she was still frozen in place with fright. The wyrsa knew they were scared and trapped. Even though it was only one, it was too much for them to handle and knew it. It was only toying with them, deciding which one was to die first and which was going to be last when it finally tired of its sick game.  
  
As its eyes lighted on her she had to suppress a shudder of disgust as she knew the wyrsa had no pack. It had been driven from its pack because of its madness. Madness that was distinctly visible in its evil yellow eyes.  
  
It lunged suddenly and closed its jaws around someone else's throat, tearing it out and leaving the person to die slowly. It enjoys killing, Windsong realized. Its not just a game to it, its an art. It enjoys it!  
  
The thing lunged again and killed the child on the other side of her.  
  
Reiko gave a screech of rage and dived at the creature, but it moved aside easily and snapped at her, narrowly missing her. As it was she lost many of her beautiful tail feathers. The wyrsa didn't wait for her to try again. It leaped at someone.  
  
Windsong's world slowed down as the wyrsa leaped at her. She saw the froth come streaming from its parted lips as if it grinned menacingly at her before its teeth parted to receive her flesh. Time went back to normal then and she threw her arm up in front of her. The wyrsa's teeth sank into her flesh and she heard the bones crunch as its jaws closed. Reacting as any person would, she tried to swat it away with her other hand, forgetting that she held a knife. A knife that just now seemed more wickedly sharp than ever as it found the animals throat and kissed it with death.  
  
All of its dead weight dropping pulled her to the ground and she whimpered in pain as its teeth sank even deeper into her arm. Anything that died a violent death, she knew, would tense up as tight as a whipcord and it would quickly stiffen that way.  
  
She closed her eyes to block out the grisly sight of the blood and tried to pry the thing's jaws off her arm. Alas they were locked tight and all she succeeded in doing was to cause herself more pain. Someone, Kyle she realized dimly, came forward then cautiously to help her. When she gestured to her arm from behind her closed eyes he quickly got her some kind of cloth and she wrapped it tightly around her arm.  
  
When she stood she was forced to weather a storm of dizziness but quickly she forced it aside and opened her eyes to see four sets of eyes staring at her.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Sila screamed as she knelt beside someone's dead body. Tears poured down her cheeks and she glared angrily at the dead wyrsa. Something else silvery-white moved in the bushes, but it moved away from them. Instantly set on edge Windsong suddenly knew what she had to do. She had to get them back to the Vale as quickly as possible. If there was one mad wyrsa, who was to say there couldn't be two?  
  
As if echoing her thoughts, Kyle said, "How are we going to get back?" Gone were his snide remarks and cheery attitude. His dirty face was lined with clean patching in which tears run freely. Reiko came winging in to land on Windsong's arm and chittered softly to her. Everyone looked at her.  
  
With her good arm she was able to motion for all of them to follow her. They didn't hesitate for one moment to let her take command. They all knew that the Hawkbrothers were their protectors and if one told you what to do in a time of danger, you had better well listen to them or you stood a very good chance of dying. Or at least, that was what this lot had been taught from birth so they did not question her motives.  
  
She tried to move as quickly as possible through the dense brush of the forest but she could feel her feet becoming weighted and her head growing fuzzy. Poison, she remembered. Wyrsa's teeth and claws are poisoned.  
  
The sun continued its climb in the sky as they raced back towards the Vale and the birds began to sing pleasantly, ignoring their presence entirely. Just as she was beginning to know, rather than think they were going the wrong way, the Vale loomed ahead of them, beckoning to them like a beacon. Her four companions needed no further urging. They sprinted past her towards the safety of the Vale.  
  
They're safe now. The Hertasi will take care of them. The elders will make sure they stay safe, she thought as she forced herself to walk closer to the Vale. The poison's effects hit her then, along with the realization of all that had happened in the past few hours. Her legs gave out as she tried to force it away and she ended up with a mouthful of forest loam. She didn't care though. She was hardly aware of anything going on around her.  
  
It could have been seconds later or even hours later that she came back to herself enough to realize that someone was shaking her, then being carried into the Vale and back out again. She remembered arriving at the healers, but then she lost herself as the poison wrung its course.  
  
~*~  
  
"Windsong, come on ke'chara. Wake up. Wake up ke'chara," someone pleaded. Slowly, with every muscle in her body aching as she did, Windsong cracked open her eyes to find herself lying in bed in her own room. Both her fathers waited anxiously next to her, though Silverfox didn't notice she'd woke until Firesong laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am never letting you out of my sight again!" he swore, clutching lightly yet possessively at her hand.  
  
Windsong carefully surveyed her fathers, trying to gauge how long she had been unconscious. Both were wearing clothes that looked like they'd been slept in, and both looked very unkept. Dark lines under their eyes told a story of many sleepless nights and both of them had worry lines that she knew had not been there when she'd left.  
  
She moved her arm carefully and found it, thankfully, was numb. How many days?  
  
"You've been unconcious for a week and a half," Firesong told her gravely.  
  
And the others, the four children, they are all right? They are not hurt in body? Are they going to heal in soul? Reiko crooned and cuddled close to her, showing she approved of her thoughtless thinking.  
  
"Yes, damn it! They are all perfectly fine thanks to you! For the love of the silver skys! Think about yourself just once! You almost died damn it! You almost died!" Silverfox yelled, loosing control of himself for the first time since she'd come to them. She shrank back from him in fear and fresh tears burst from his eyes. His voice quieted as he got up from his chair and sat down next to her, gathering her up in his arms. "We really almost lost you! Goddess, don't ever leave us, Windsong. You mean too much to us."  
  
That was all it took for Firesong to break. He joined them on the bed and cried as they laid to rest their fears that she still might die. She was awake finally and she was going to be okay.  
  
When finally her fathers got themselves together she asked the hardest question that they had all known was coming. Who died?  
  
Both her father's were very quiet for a long while. She did not press them. Finally Silverfox said quietly from behind her, "we were told that you all saw Sunhawk die. Medwin and Lina both died also. She nodded her head sadly but she knew there was something her father's were not telling her.  
  
What are you not telling me? she asked. Both of them avoided her eyes. Who else died? And where is Carry? Again they avoided her eyes and she asked again.  
  
"Windsong, ke'chara, Cara died. The wyrsa killed her, just like it almost killed you," Firesong said at long last, breaking the deadly silence. Silverfox felt her stiffen and had just enough warning to tighten his arms around her as she started to thrash. Dozens of pictures flashed into both their minds and they clamped shields down around her to keep most of them from reaching others with mindgifts. Firesong helped hold her down until finally she was too exhausted to do anything but shake. Her eyes were completely dry but very round from shock.  
  
Someone started yelling at the entrance to the ekele then and both of them reluctantly left to see who was disturbing them. Windsong took the opportunity to slip quietly out her window with Reiko in tow, being very careful because she was so weak after her fight with the wyrsa poison. When her parents returned, they found only an empty bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain was coming down hard and cold and she was sitting right in the middle of it. She was soaked to the bone and chilled at least as deep, but it was comforting to her. At least her body could still feel normally even if her heart could not. She'd never expected Cara to die. They'd promised each other they'd grow up together, get married together, grow old together, and even die on the same day. In the last hour her entire world had come crashing down around her ears.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," someone said softly at the base of the tree she was sitting in. She didn't need to look to know that it was Silverfox. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't help any, but know that I am. If I could have told you anything else that were true, I would have. But grief doesn't bring anyone back, Windsong."  
  
She jumped down from her perch, taking care not to use her broken arm. More shattered than broken, she thought ironically. I was supposed to protect them. I am a Tayledras and we protect them. All of us, not just some. I was too much of a coward to kill that thing and she paid for my mistake with her life! It should be me who'd dead, not her! She never did anything to anyone! She did not deserve to die like that! I did not help her and I could have! I could have killed that thing, and I did not! She is dead because of me! Just like Lina! It should have been me that died!  
  
"No!" he told her sharply, grabbing her hands with care for her left one. "It isn't your fault that they're dead! You were scared and I am very surprised you are alive, ke'chara! Any time you see blood you faint, but you held on and got them back to safety! You killed it, and you kept the others safe! They never would have gotten back to the Vale without you and just because you couldn't save Cara doesn't mean that it was you're fault! Those animals move faster than most people can register, so if you killed one with a little kitchen knife it is a miracle!"  
  
Silverfox held her at arms length, searching her eyes for some spark of acknowledgement. She nodded once and he hugged her close to him. "Never say you should have died. You mean too much to too many people." He stood then and took her hand, leading her back to the ekele.  
  
He thinks my life is worth more than hers? He doesn't know how wrong he is. If only he knew. if only he knew.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHERE IS THAT WORTHLESS SON OF A.. A.." someone screamed as they neared the ekele. Windsong had been receiving odd looks from many people and now she knew why. Everyone blamed her for their children's deaths.  
  
"You will have care not to talk about my daughter like that ma'am. You will have more respect or you will leave now, which in fact is what you should do."  
  
"She let my daughter die! She let her _DIE_!" the woman inside screamed. Silverfox stopped and seemed to debate with himself about taking her somewhere else.  
  
"AND SHE ALMOST DIED HERSELF!" Firesong roared back at her. That seemed to decide her father. He started to lead her in the direction of Starfall's ekele, but stopped when she shook her head.  
  
If I do not face it now, I will have to face it later.  
  
When she entered the ekele the woman rounded on her, raising a hand to strike her. Silverfox put on an air of calm and gripped her wrist, though none too gently. "She killed my daughter just as surely as she drew the knife across her throat! The only person she was interested in saving was herself! She was your best friend and you let her die!!!!!!"  
  
Windsong hung her head and nodded. That seemed to stop the woman in her track, having thought she would deny it. Instead when she acknowledged the fact that she had thought of no one but herself, she'd stunned her.  
  
Windsong, her fathers, and the parents of the dead children had many more such arguments. No one "won" them but everyone went away feeling cheated. It was quickly agreed that Firesong, Silverfox, and Windsong should all travel to Haven as soon as possible and stay there until things cooled down a lot.  
  
Heavy winter snows kept them at the Vale for three weeks. They set out a week after it melted, bound for Haven, all of them hoping to find some sort of peace there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: okay, I know its late. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! Here it is! Sorry I didn't go through the argument, but I couldn't think of what should happen. Draw your own conclusions!  
  
Christa: Oy, okay, the next chapter is strung out over a long period of time, so events take place days, weeks, and months appart. And it goes through age 10 and 11 instead of just 11. Okay, thanx for reading! Please R&R which means read AND REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


	5. Age 10 and 11, Winter and Spring

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: We do not own the Valdemar series. *sniffs* We wish we did, but we don't. The wonderful characters belong solely to Mercedes Lackey. We are only borrowing them for this twisted fic, and we promise to return them, only slightly worse for the wear, when we're through.  
  
Christa: We do, however, own the characters we made up! Ha! They're ours! We don't care if you use them, just please ask us first.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, this chapter is also late (really REALLY late) in coming. I've been going through some serious spiritual shit lately, and a lot of family problems have popped up, including a funeral, so we're REALLY behind. Plus somehow we _both_ lost our writing ability! Oh yeah, and school's been a bitch, so I made this chapter extra long because of the wait. Sorry. Anywho, like I said, this is strung out from winter when she's ten through spring when she's eleven. Things are not done in any set time so when you see a time skip (~*~) just know that it could be an hour or a month! Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Christa: 'Bout time too! Oy! See what I have to put up with?! Some days she won't even let me at the keyboard! It's not fair! *cries* Okay, anyway, I'll try to get the pathetic writer more motivated so you'll have more fic! Okay, on with it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Mists clung to the world, shrouding it, making it seem like they were walking through an otherworld place. It only lifted when the sun was far into its climb in the sky. Snow lay everywhere, a glistening blanket unbroken but for the places where they or animals tread. It was bitter cold and never seemed to get any warmer, even when the sun was high overhead.  
  
Windsong was miserable and falling even deeper into depression as days marched into weeks. Since she was able to stay huddled inside her coat all way with Reiko her fathers didn't seem to notice, but she knew that when they reached Valdemar, they would worry. They always worried. They would worry more if they saw how thin she was getting.  
  
Winter had killed most of the edible plants, and those that weren't dead were unreachable. All she was living off of were special oat bars made with honey and dried fruit. Keisha had packed them special for her, to keep her healthy, but they did little for keeping her hunger at bay. They'd already been on the road for two weeks and Haven didn't seem to be drawing any closer.  
  
:How long do you think until we reach Haven?: Silverfox asked his love in open mindspeech so their daughter could hear them.  
  
:Most likely another week and a half or so. I didn't pay much attention last time I came here. I was mostly concentrating on cursing the rain.: A small mental chuckle accompanied his comment. :Neither Aya nor myself like getting our feathers wet much. Especially not in a cold rain.:  
  
:I can agree.: They lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence for a long time then, looking around them at the beautiful display of nature, but caring little for it. All were locked within their own thoughts and loath to be disturbed or disturb others.  
  
"Looks like another snow storm is moving in. We'd better find a place to camp quickly," Firesong said as he scowled up at the sky. All four dyheli groaned in their minds. They had all volunteered to carry them to Valdemar, but all were starting to think longingly of a nice warm bed of hay and plenty of warmth and warm food. They'd had to forage for a good part of the way since they could not carry enough grain for the whole trip.  
  
Windsong sent a hesitant picture of a town with a question behind it. Firesong glanced back at her and shook his head. "No, there aren't any towns close by. I'm starting to think we should have taken the main road instead of the so called shorter route." He saw her face fall and cursed himself for ever having gone off away from the road.  
  
A while later they stopped in a sheltered thicket. There was a stream running nearby so they did not have to worry about water, but Firesong was getting weary of having to set barrier and ward spells every time they stopped.  
  
:I'll get the firewood Ashke. You just concentrate on the barrier spell. I'd rather be cold and protected than warm and dead.: Silverfox made sure to keep the last comment from reaching Windsong. They were being extra careful about what they were saying around her now. Ever since Cara had died, she'd been touchy about many things.  
  
:Thank you.: A while later he looked his lover straight in the eye and in private mindspeech asked, :Do you think those two were on their way to being shay'kreth'ashke?:  
  
:I am not sure one way or another. I think she is still too young to know whether she is shaych or not. She has never given any indication that she is anyway. Really, in anything that has to do with anyone outside of family, she seems to be unwilling to discus.: Silverfox's mindvoice carried a hint of confused feelings ranging from hurt to disapproval.  
  
:You'd noticed that too?: Firesong looked around the camp and instantly noticed that their daughter was absent. He sat up immediately and looked franticly around. :Where is she?!: Silverfox too looked franticly around the camp but he saw nothing. Both of them were up in a flash, along with the dyheli, and searching all over for her. They called her name but, predictably, received no answer.  
  
Silverfox found her a few minutes later in the stream they were camping by. She was balanced precariously on a flat rock in the middle of the stream, hunched over, staring with unseeing eyes into the swiftly moving water. Reiko perched quietly on her shoulder, seeming still as a statue.  
  
"Windsong?" Silverfox said quietly, not wanting to startle her. :I found her Firesong. I'll bring her back: he sent. Windsong looked up at him when he called her name softly again. Her face registered surprise and confusion that was unfeigned.  
  
she signed to him as she carefully got to her feet, moving cautiously as a cat.  
  
"You don't know?" She shook her head in response. "Didn't you hear us calling for you?" She shook her head again.  
  
She waited until she got to shore before looking up into his face and answering, I do not know how I got here and I did not hear you. I only remember getting a blanket and now I am here. She frowned as she tried to remember and Silverfox became uneasy.  
  
'Has she become mentally unbalanced?' he wondered as they walked back toward their small camp. The blanket she'd dropped to the ground did indeed prove that she had been doing what she said she had. 'But why should I doubt her? When has she ever lied to us?'  
  
:Ashke?: Firesong asked in private mindspeech. His "voice" was tinged with worry and at the same time relief.  
  
:I am not sure that we should trust her alone right now.: he replied, trying to phrase his words carefully in such a way that they would not alarm his partner.  
  
:Why?: His voice was covered with deep surprise.  
  
:She does not remember how she got to the stream. I don't think she'd to anything to hurt herself purposely, but she might hurt herself accidentally.: Fear met his statement and he tried to assure Firesong, along with himself, that everything would be all right. Something in the back of his mind though, kept nagging him, setting him on constant guard for the rest of the trip.  
  
~*~  
  
Sleet was coming down in sheets and torrents when they finally reached Valdemar. Few people were outside in the weather because of it, and those that were didn't have homes to go to. Their hearts ached for them as they rode past, but they couldn't do something for everyone.  
  
They made it to the palace quickly because of the wonderfully clear streets. Firesong sent a mental warning to Elspeth that they were coming so when they arrived at the steps she came running out to greet them. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her and the hood was pulled up to cover her face, but there was no mistaking her. The three were all bundled up similarly, but to more extent. They were wearing many layers of clothing and mittens to boot.  
  
"Oh Firesong, it's horrible! Its just horrible!" Elspeth cried, flinging herself into his arms the second he was off his dyheli mound. They were quickly untacked by waiting servants and taken away, along with the baggage, which was taken directly to their rooms.  
  
"What? What's happened?" he asked her as he tried to sooth her and get a coherent thought out of her. He looked to Silverfox for help.  
  
He gracefully stepped up and took the hysterical woman into his arms, which Firesong was more than happy to let him do, and led her just inside the doors of the palace. When she seemed to be a little calmer he put on a soothing voice and asked, "Now just what is so terrible? Has something happened to your mother? Your father or siblings?"  
  
She sniffed once, rubbing her nose on the back of her sleeve until Firesong handed her a handkerchief. "No, all of them are fine. Its Vree! Oh, Havens! Remember how it was so nice yesterday?" Both men nodded and she continued haltingly as their hearts fell, "Darkwind took him hunting yesterday because he'd been cooped up for the last two weeks! He was going mad with it and when he saw the pigeon he was so excited!"  
  
"Oh Gods," Firesong breathed, knowing the direction the story was heading.  
  
"A hunter was out and he didn't pay attention. He needed food for his family so badly he shot before he looked and. and. Havens, Darkwind is heartbroken. Nothing I say seems to help." She seemed on the verge of loosing control again so Silverfox assumed the role of the comfort giver.  
  
"What we need now is to go to your rooms and see him. I can do nothing for him standing here." Elspeth nodded numbly and he turned, "Windsong I want you." The words died on his lips as he started cursing.  
  
'I don't believe I've heard him curse so much before as in the last three years,' some odd part of Firesong's mind thought as he looked around for their wayward daughter.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Elspeth asked.  
  
"I could have sworn we told you about our daughter, Windsong?" Firesong asked. Elspeth replied that she vaguely remembered, but hadn't seen her with them.  
  
"I have a good idea where she's gone," Silverfox said at length. When the others looked at him quizzically he told them, "Whenever there is a heart in trouble, she always seems to find them."  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong left her fathers at the first opportunity she got. The lady was too hysterical to notice and her fathers were too preoccupied with her to know. She slipped silently through the corridors carrying a large wooden box, not entirely sure of where she was going. Her feet seemed to lead her in the right direction and Reiko eventually came out of her hood to perch on her shoulder.  
  
She finally stopped in front of an ordinary looking door and knocked. When no one answered she carefully cracked it open and was rewarded with the sounds of someone sobbing. Quickly she slipped inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
Making her way towards the bedroom she noted that the room was designed for two, not for one. 'The woman must be his wife,' she thought vaguely. When she entered the bedroom she saw a man sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows propped up on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He looked up when she made a tiny sound to let him know she was there.  
  
Quickly he assumed the role of an adult and asked something in a language she couldn't understand. Reiko twittered and flew over to the unoccupied perch in the room and comprehension dawned in the man's eyes. "You're Tayledras?" he asked in their language. She nodded once. "Are you lost?" She shook her head. "Where are your parents?" he asked.  
  
Windsong put the box down on the bed next to him and touched her throat, at the same time shaking her head, affectivity telling him she could not speak. Then she pushed the box closer to him. He noted that it was slightly large with a hole in the top. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be here," he told her not unkindly.  
  
She smiled sadly and shook her head. She could tell by the pained way he glanced at Reiko that he wanted her gone, but she would not leave yet. It was dark in the room so he didn't see what she did as she took the top off the box and lifted something out of it. He did understand, however, when she set something warm and feathery on his shoulder.  
  
His eyes flew to hers, then to the hawk. :My name is Vessa: she said to him. :I like you. I want to bond with you.: His mouth opened in shock and fresh tears coursed down his face as he gathered the small hawk in his arms. He didn't know she was a cousin to Vree, but Windsong thought it would be better if he didn't know. At least he was on his way to healing now.  
  
~*~  
  
"Windsong, where are you?" Firesong demanded the second he was in the door. Reiko screeched and all three of them came into the room and saw her comforting Darkwind. His head was against her chest and she shushed and soothed him as if he were the small child, not her. In his arms nestled a barely fledged forestgyre. Their mouths dropped open and they stared.  
  
Elspeth was the first to regain her composure. "How did this happen?"  
  
Darkwind looked up then, just noticing they were there. He smiled at them, though the smile was filled with pain along with a great amount of happiness. "I really don't know. I think you should ask Windsong."  
  
Neither of her parents was surprised that he knew her name, since Reiko was very talkative, but they demanded to know why she'd run off.  
  
I she explained to them, though really explaining nothing at all.  
  
"But how did you know he needed Vessa? And how did you get her here?" Silverfox asked calmly now that he knew where she was.  
  
Windsong gestured to the box.   
  
"Lady? What lady? Who are you talking about?" Firesong wanted to know. Silverfox was busy telling Elspeth and Darkwind what Windsong was saying.  
  
"Stars for eyes?" Firesong, Silverfox, and Darkwind asked in varying degrees of shock. Elspeth was too shocked to speak.  
  
Silverfox finally breathed what no one else would. "The Star Eyed."  
  
~*~  
  
When finally the adults recovered from their initial shock they moved their gathering into the main room. All of them settled on the comfortable couches and the adults were getting ready to interrogate Windsong when a knock sounded on the door. Elspeth bade the person to enter and a page slipped into the room. She and Elspeth conversed for a moment before Firesong said something. The page nodded and left the room as abruptly as she'd come.  
  
Elspeth was about to say something else when another tap at the door produced Queen Selenay. She, Elpeth, Firesong, and Silverfox conversed for a few minutes before Firesong turned and gestured towards his daughter in introduction. The queen said something to her and Windsong looked towards Silverfox for help. He nodded slightly and she agreed to whatever the queen had asked. Another page came in then and summoned the queen to a council meeting.  
  
Windsong asked her fathers when Selenay had left.  
  
"You didn't understand her?" Silverfox asked, astonished. "Then why did you agree to take her as a client?"  
  
I she replied simply. Her father, who'd been about to say more, promptly closed his mouth and thought back over the conversation.  
  
"How did you come to Valdemar without learning the language?" Darkwind wanted to know. Absently he was scratching Vessa's crest feathers and Windsong was glad to see that she'd done well. With help of course, she reminded herself.  
  
She shrugged in response before remembering exactly _why_ she hadn't thought about learning the language. Her fathers saw her face fall again and both of them had to restrain themselves from removing their friend's tongue.  
  
"Explanations are best left for later. Right now we need to get into dry clothes and get something decent to eat. Not even Windsong can make dried venison taste good." Firesong made a face of disgust to try and lighten the mood, but he could tell by the subtle way Reiko moved closer without trying to look like she was doing so that he'd only made it worse somehow.  
  
"Well, that can be easily arranged, and I think you should visit the dyheli and get one of them to give Windsong our language," Elspeth said, rising from her chair and stretching. Then she bent down to eye level with Windsong and said sincerely, "Thank you so much for helping us. I don't know what I would have done without you." Windsong seemed to blush and wouldn't meet the older woman's eyes.  
  
"Where are we staying this time?" Silverfox was asking when Windsong finally had the courage to look up again.  
  
"You're staying right in the next set of rooms. I swear, being a princess does have its advantages sometimes. I hope you like them, even though I know it's not the Vale. We can work on that later." She eyed Firesong suspiciously. "Especially if he has anything to say about it."  
  
~*~  
  
When they were safely in their rooms Windsong took off her cloak and sat down with a heavy sigh. Her eyes closed for just a moment and she fell soundly asleep. She woke when Silverfox placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and carefully shook her.  
  
"You need to get out of those wet clothes," he told her and she nodded dumbly, wanting only to sleep after fighting the elements so long. Slowly she stood, vaguely noting that her fathers were already changed, and plodded towards her own room. As soon as she'd pulled a sleeping gown on over her head she looked around for her bed.  
  
Silverfox, having had the forethought to bring her hammock, had recruited Firesong to help and together they'd put it up while Windsong was still sleeping. Absently she noted that she'd have to thank them later before she fell into her bed. As soon as she pulled a blanket over her head she was asleep.  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to do with her while we're here, Ashke?" Firesong asked Silverfox later that night. Both of them were lounging on their bed like teenagers, after having seen that Windsong was sleeping soundly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I really hadn't thought that far with all the packing and the. arguments. Damn it, sometimes I wish I could just fix the world and be done with it! Then people like that wouldn't be around to torment anyone with their foolish ideas. Can you believe they blamed her?!" Silverfox ranted. It was one of the first opportunities he had to, because between the arguments, packing, and the council meetings, both of them had come home too tired to do anything but sleep.  
  
"That's just the kestra'chern talking. We both know that they would exist even if they were only insects buzzing in people's ears. And Windsong didn't help much. She didn't bother to deny any of their accusations. It's like she thinks it actually was her fault that they died," Firesong mused.  
  
"She does."  
  
"What?!" Firesong sat upright and stared into his lover's face, searching for answers. "She can't. She has to know that there isn't anything she could have done about it."  
  
"She blames herself because she was holding a knife and because she's Tayledras. She believes that since the Vale is supposed to protect Errold's Grove, since she is part of the Vale, she is responsible for what happened. It's hard to believe, but she thinks their lives were worth more than hers." Silverfox trailed off, blinking back tears he refused to let fall.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Firesong said, turning Silverfox's towards him.  
  
"She said. Gods Firesong. She said that that Cara should still be alive. that. that it should have been her that died."  
  
Firesong froze and his face took on a stunned expression like he'd been slapped. "She couldn't have meant that."  
  
"She meant it all right. She may have been hysterical, but she meant every word she said. That's why I didn't want to leave her alone when we were in the Vale."  
  
Firesong looked at his mate for the longest time before his face finally softened in a small way. "I can see how much this is tormenting you and believe me, it hurts me too, but I think you feel it more keenly than I do. Being a kestra'chern must be horrible when you can see someone you love suffering and can't do a think about it." Silverfox nodded, biting his lip. "You've always been strong for me, even when I thought you would leave after the magestorms. Let me be strong for you now."  
  
He opened his arms and like a bird coming home, Silverfox folded into his embrace and finally let fall all the tears he had been holding back for the past few weeks. As he cried he felt Firesong join his mind with his and share in his grief, making it seem less of a burden. 'Grief shared is grief halved,' he remembered.  
  
"What else is wrong? Something is still bothering you," Firesong coaxed, not digging around in his mind, but waiting for Silverfox to explain.  
  
"She won't talk to me. I tried to talk to her about it but she'll either walk away or she won't answer my questions. Any time we get on the subject her body goes tense and she becomes unreadable so I can't see what is keeping her from healing. She's learned to keep her body from reflecting her thoughts somehow, even when she doesn't think I'm looking," Silverfox sobbed into Firesong's shoulder.  
  
Silently Firesong cursed in a small corner of his mind that he'd kept apart from his lover's. How could she be so heartless that she didn't see how much pain she was putting her father through?  
  
"Fathers," Silverfox corrected, having caught the tail end of his thought.  
  
"Yes, fathers," Firesong agreed. Silverfox finally cried himself out some time later and both of them subsided into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometime during the middle of the night a terrible, bloodcurdling scream woke both of them. Instantly they were both up and pulling on robes as they ran to their daughter's bedroom. They burst through the door right as Reiko lit one of the curtains on fire. Firesong hastily conjured a magelight and absently put out the flames with a simple flick of power. Aya flew into the room and landed on his shoulder, twittering angrily at the smaller bird.  
  
Both of them looked towards the hammock but saw it swinging freely, its occupant gone. Instead she was wrapped up in a pile of blankets on the floor, locked in the grip of a nightmare. Evidently as she'd tossed and turned the blankets had become tangled around her neck. She was trying franticly to loose them in her sleep. As she pulled she only succeeded in tightening their grip on her.  
  
Silverfox crossed the room in a flash and immediately tried to bat her hands away, but she fought him. Everything he tried to do to wake her up failed and both him and Firesong were becoming frightened by the color Windsong's face was turning. Hastily, as a last resort, Firesong picked up a glass sitting on the bedside table and dumped the cold water over her head.  
  
Windsong came awake with a start and immediately started to struggle harder. "Stop and stay still," Silverfox commanded in a firm voice and she did as he said. Quickly he unwound the blankets from her and threw them onto the bed. All of this happened in less than a minute.  
  
Windsong, finally free of the constrictions, took several deep breaths before her nightmare came pouring back into her mind. She collapsed into her fathers' arms and lay trembling, starting wide eyed at nothing. A worried look passed between the adults before the doors to the outer room burst open and Darkwind and Elspeth came running into the room.  
  
"What in the name of Havens is going on?!" Elspeth demanded to know the second she caught sight of them. "It damn well sounded like someone was getting killed!"  
  
"That would be thanks to Reiko," Firesong said wryly. He looked down to notice his hands were shaking and he quickly clasped them together to hide it. "Shall we go outside?" he asked, casting a meaningful glance towards Silverfox and their daughter.  
  
"I think we'd better," Darkwind said, forestalling any arguments Elspeth might have made. He'd never seen that expression on a child's face before and it unnerved him to no end.  
  
When they were out in the main room, the door to Windsong's chambers firmly shut, Firesong allowed them to ask their agitated questions.  
  
"What was that noise?" Elspeth asked.  
  
"That was Reiko very effectively telling us that we'd better come and see to our daughter," Firesong replied wryly, trying to make a joke but failing miserably. "They've been bonded since she was seven and so whenever something like this happens Reiko becomes rather agitated. I'll replace the curtains later." Elspeth's mouth formed a silent "O" of surprise.  
  
"Seven?" Darkwind gasped.  
  
"Yes, we try to not let that be too widely known. It caused some problems at first in the Vale."  
  
"Why that young?" Darkwind pondered aloud. "And exactly what happened to make her react that way?" Firesong quickly explained the reason for Reiko's unnerving display but he avoided telling them what had happened to make her bond with a human so early.  
  
"I get the feeling that you aren't here just for a pleasant vacation, from the look on her face," Elspeth hazarded a pretty sure guess. Firesong explained to them exactly what had happened, leaving out the gory details, before he let his head fall into his hands. Silverfox immerged from the room then and all three looked towards him.  
  
"She's fine now, just sleeping. God, I swear she is going to give me heart failure one of these days." He then turned and looked at Elspeth and her husband with a pleading gaze, "I don't think we should stay in the palace any longer than we have to. I don't think this is the only such episode that we're going to have. She needs time to heal, and to accept what's happened."  
  
"Shay'kreth'ashke?" Darkwind asked, surprised.  
  
"I don't think so, but we don't know for certain." Silverfox replied. "But I do know that this is going to result in many long sleepless nights, so I think we should sleep while we still can."  
  
~*~  
  
When Windsong woke the next morning, both of her fathers were already up and packing up the things they'd dragged out of their luggage the night before. She tapped lightly on the bedroom door to let them know she was there before she walked into the room.  
  
Windsong asked, a frown creasing her forehead.   
  
"No, ke'chara. They aren't sending us away at all, but we all agreed last night that it would be better if we moved out into the ekele in the companions field," Silverfox said, taking her small body into his arms. "They wouldn't ever send you away, especially after what you did for Darkwind."  
  
Windsong nodded and pushed away from him.   
  
Silverfox kissed her head and nodded. "After you pack your things." She nodded once to show she'd heard as she walked from the room. Since she'd gotten very little out the night before, she had very little to pack and was done quickly. Then she got Firesong to help her take down her hammock.  
  
"Its still early, so make sure you're quiet. They should be up, but if they don't answer come right back," Firesong told her as she slipped out the door into the hall.  
  
Windsong remembered that their rooms were just one door down from Darkwind's so she hurried to his door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and she had to stop herself from banging her knuckles on Elspeth's belt.  
  
"Good morning," the older woman said cheerfully in Tayledras. Windsong pasted a smile on her face in reply, even though she didn't feel like smiling. "Come in. I was just on my way to a council meeting, but I assume you want to see Darkwind," she said, stepping out of the way so the younger girl could enter. Again Windsong pasted a smile on her face, this time for thanks as Elspeth walked out the door.  
  
When she looked around inside the main room Darkwind was not there so she dared to venture a little further into their quarters and peeked into their bedroom. What she saw made her mouth drop open in surprise and wonder. Darkwind was in the middle of the room performing his morning workout. He was just completing the Dove Dance and didn't notice his audience. Finally he finished, coming to rest on one foot, then slowly brining the other down.  
  
Darkwind sighed and walked over to the bed, retrieving a towel that he'd laid out. As he was wiping the sweat from his face he became aware of another person standing in the room with him. He turned quickly to see Windsong standing there, a look of absolute awe on her face.  
  
"Good morning," he said, trying to cover his surprise at finding her there.  
  
she replied. She could tell he couldn't understand her, but got the gist of what she'd replied.  
  
"How are you doing this morning?" he asked, for lack of better conversation starter.  
  
she asked. When she saw his puzzled look she sighed and pointed to herself smiling. Then she pointed to him and raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. What are you doing here?" Mentally he kicked himself, knowing he couldn't understand her answers anyway. She evidently understood what he was thinking because she pointed to him, touched her throat, then her head, and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What?" he asked, baffled. She repeated the motions again, but he didn't understand her any better the second time than he did the first time. Frustrated, she looked down at the floor, her eyes moving rapidly as she tried to think of a way to talk to him. When she looked up again her eyes shown with an idea. Quickly she held out one hand, palm up, and with the other mimed like she was writing something.  
  
"Paper?" he asked and she nodded. She waited patiently as he retrieved paper, a pencil, and a small, thin slab of board for her. She placed the paper on the board and quickly scribbled something down. When he tried to read it, it was so illegible he had to keep himself from laughing. She looked at it again and did slightly. She took her time the second time, using fewer abbreviations and making sure he could read it.  
  
/You dance beautifully/ she wrote.  
  
"Well thank you, after this long, I should hope I can," he said, an air of mock arrogance flavoring his voice.  
  
/You and Vessa are getting along? You two will make a good bonded pair?/ she asked him.  
  
"What do you think, Vessa?" he asked over his shoulder at the small hawk. She screeched once and bobbed her head in agreement. "We both think that we'll be fine together. Thank you, Windsong."  
  
/It was not my doing. I only followed what the Star Eyed told me to do. She is to thank, not me./  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have been smart, but you could have ignored her." The look she gave him said everything it needed to. It was like she'd come up to him and asked in the spoken language, "Are you CRAZY?!" Darkwind chuckled in response to the look she gave him. "I know, I wouldn't disobey her either. Now, what was it you were trying to ask me?"  
  
/Do you mindspeak?/  
  
"Yes," he answered carefully, finally understanding why she'd touched her throat, then her head. "Why?"  
  
/Speak to me?/  
  
"I am."  
  
/No, mindspeak. I can not talk to you if I do not know you./ she wrote. The look on her face banished any thought that he might have had that she was lying or joking.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darkwind asked, perplexed by her request.  
  
:Bondmate needs intimate contact to speak. Mindgifts very small.: Reiko explained to him.  
  
:Is this what you want?: Darkwind asked her. She nodded and motioned for him to keep going. :I'm not sure exactly what you want me to say. Why did you come here this morning?: He received a very fuzzy mental image of him with Vessa snuggled up to his chest. :You wanted to check on us?: She nodded an affirmative.  
  
Darkwind then received a slightly more detailed picture of him dancing, and he could vaguely sense a question behind it. "Why was I dancing?" he asked her. When she shook her head he pondered for a moment before asking again, "What dance was I doing?"  
  
Windsong nodded and allowed herself a small smile. She could get to like Darkwind greatly and he was getting the hang of understanding her early, unlike some other people she knew. It had taken Keisha a long time before she was able to understand what she was asking or saying.  
  
"It was called the Dove dance. I perform it every morning to make sure I don't get soft in my old age." She gave him a skeptical look but he chose to ignore it. When she sent him a mental image of him standing next to Firesong and Silverfox, he had to laugh because she'd made them "look" like they were teenagers again. She smiled a little also in response.  
  
"Well, thank you for that complement," Darkwind said when he finally stopped laughing.  
  
/So you and Vessa will be fine?/ Windsong asked again.  
  
"Yes," he assured her.  
  
:Want to play tag: Reiko spoke into both of their minds. It held a hint of sadness because Vessa, being barely fledged, could not yet fly well enough to do any aerobatics. Darkwind's face fell and his body tensed. Windsong shot a glare at her bondbird, who ducked her head in apology, before reaching out and giving Darkwind's arm a feather light caress.  
  
He looked down into her silvery eyes and gave a halfhearted smile. "Vree was always good at that game. He hardly ever lost," he told her. She nodded and walked over to the stand where Vessa was perched, picked her up, and brought her over to where Darkwind was standing.  
  
/Then you will have to teach her./  
  
:Teach me?: the small hawk asked him, somehow knowing to put all of her love and affection into it. Darkwind smiled genuinely at them and reached up to stroke Vessa's feathers.  
  
"With all this prompting I guess that's all I can do," he told them, his voice becoming lighter with every word.  
  
Windsong looked at him a moment before she deemed that he would be fine to heal on his own, with his family of course, but he didn't need her. Still, she thought, a little push wouldn't hurt.  
  
Darkwind received a mental image from her of him with Vree. He was younger then, though not noticeably. Vree was doing a silly trick and he knew that the image had to have originally come from Firesong.  
  
/Remember him as he was when you were happy./ was what Windsong wrote to him before she turned to go.  
  
"Thank you," he told her just before she slipped out the door. She bowed her head in acknowledgement of his thanks but before she shut the door of the main room she looked past him.  
  
A door stood just opposite his that she hadn't noticed the day before. A small girl stood there watching them. She looked younger than Windsong's ten years and she had dark, wavy brown hair, and dark eyes.  
  
"Daddy?" the little girl said, walking over to her father.  
  
"What do you need sweetie?" he asked, bending down to her level.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked, innocently pointing at Windsong.  
  
"Don't point, its not polite," he admonished gently, lowering her hand. "Her name is Windsong, and she is a kestra'chern in training. Windsong, this is my daughter, Brightstar." Windsong stepped back into the room and waved politely.  
  
"She's pretty daddy," Brightstar whispered loudly. Windsong blinked in surprise at her description of her.  
  
"Why so shocked?" Darkwind asked.  
  
Windsong retrieved the paper she'd left on a table and wrote /I have never been called pretty before./  
  
"Never?" Darkwind asked, not believing her for a second. Windsong shook her head in reply.  
  
"Why don't you talk?" Brightstar asked her. Windsong looked to Darkwind for help.  
  
"She can't talk, Brightstar. Windsong is mute."  
  
"Oh, that's sad. I was going to ask if you could come to my lessons with me," Brightstar said, trying not to look too disappointed.  
  
/How old is she?/  
  
"She and her twin, Summerdance, are seven," Darkwind told her. "Speaking of which, why don't you go wake up your brother? He's slept long enough." Brightstar giggled and rushed off to their room to do just that.  
  
/She's very cute./  
  
"A little rambunctious sometimes, but she's a good kid. They both are," Darkwind agreed.  
  
/What lessons?/ Windsong wanted to know.  
  
"She's studying at the Bardic Collegium right now, and Summerdance is studying at Healers Collegium," he told her. "Do you want to go to lessons with her? I'm sure none of the Bards would mind." Windsong shook her head vigorously and looked longingly towards the door. Darkwind knew she was desperate to escape but didn't understand why. "Well, I have some plans to meet someone in the city. I'll see you later," he told her, opening the door.  
  
Windsong nodded and started to hand him back the writing utensils but Darkwind shook his head. "No, keep them. I'm sure you'll need them."  
  
Windsong inclined her head in thanks and left, hurrying back to her fathers. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do with herself during her say if she wasn't studying something, but she'd decided weeks ago that she didn't want to have anything to do with Bardic.  
  
~*~  
  
Days later they were all settled into the ekele comfortably. Two Gryphons had brought the rest of their luggage a day after they arrived, having waited for them to ask for it. Windsong had been taken to the stables and given the Valdemaran language on their second day in Haven, but she was completely and utterly board. She could talk to no one and they could not understand her anyway so she didn't have any friends to play with.  
  
"Windsong, come out here a moment," Silverfox called from the front room. Windsong looked away from the window she'd been staring out and whistled to show she'd heard.  
  
:Boring: Reiko said to her and Windsong couldn't help but agree as she retrieved her bondbird and left her room.  
  
she signed after she'd shut her door.  
  
"Windsong, I'd like you to meet Talia, the Queen's Own," Firesong told her, gesturing to the woman standing with them. "Talia, this is our daughter, Windsong."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," the elder woman said sincerely as she extended her hand. Windsong took it uncertainly and inclined her head in acknowledgement.  
  
I hate not being able to speak sometimes, she thought as she continued to look at the Queen's Own. The woman had a kind face and seemed to have a pleasant outlook on life. The way she stood told Windsong that she knew exactly how much authority she carried and when to use it. It also told her that she wasn't bossy and didn't expect people to treat her any differently than a regular person.  
  
"Talia will be joining us for dinner," Silverfox told them, glancing towards the table. Their food was already prepared and steaming in its platters, just waiting to be sampled. All four of them moved to take their seats and soon the adults were talking about the latest things happening around Haven.  
  
"I heard that Bardic was trying something different this year?" Silverfox asked.  
  
"Yes, actually they are. They're having the journeymen trainees teach the newer ones instead of the teachers doing it. It frees the full Bards up more so they can work with people who are struggling or are exceptionally talented. Everyone seems to like the new system and its going up for vote as to whether they keep it or not next month," she informed them. It was obvious exactly which way her vote would be cast just from the light in her eye.  
  
"That's wonderful," Firesong said and cast a glance towards his daughter to see if she was listening. "Windsong is something of a musician herself. I was wondering, do you think they'd let her study there while we're here?"  
  
"I don't know," Talia told him truthfully. "They might."  
  
The adults went on to talk about the latest Steam experiments, how Karal was doing, and many other things. For the most part Windsong only half listened, letting her mind drift to other places. She was just thinking about what Ayshen might be doing when Talia broke into her musings.  
  
"Windsong, would you mind playing for us?" she asked. Firesong and Silverfox looked at her expectantly but a sudden feeling of unease took root in her chest.  
  
I she said truthfully in reply. Silverfox repeated what she'd said but Talia didn't seem bothered.  
  
"That's fine. I brought my lute with me just in case we wanted some music tonight. You can use it."  
  
Windsong said, not meeting the other woman's eyes. She noticed her father's exchange a significant look but chose to ignore it, opting to pick at the fruit left on her plate.  
  
"Oh, all right," Talia said, seeming very disappointed.  
  
Windsong went back to her musings as the adults went back to talking about other meaningless things. All three of them moved from the table to an assortment of cushions spread around the room but Windsong didn't really notice. She just followed like she knew she was expected to and sat quietly. Even Reiko was unusually quiet.  
  
Aya was quite the opposite for once. He was flitting about the room so fast that Firesong eventually had to get up and let him out to stretch his wings properly. He returned almost half an hour later and screeched outside the window until it was opened to permit him. By then he was frosted with a thin layer of ice and edged closer to his bondmate for warmth.  
  
Just as Windsong was about to fall asleep, she felt an odd sensation assault her. Her mood, which had been black for a good portion of the day, suddenly seemed to want to change to a happy, spring-like feeling. Immediately she slammed her shields up around herself but it didn't seem to help. The feeling persisted until Windsong began to feel very violated as she realized what was happening. Her fathers were still talking to Talia, seeming oblivious to what was going on until the second she stood up and struck the older woman across the face.  
  
:STUPID WOMAN! HERALDS ASK FIRST! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN TO BONDMATE!: Reiko screamed out loud at them as she flew after Windsong.  
  
"Windsong K'Valdamar get back here now!" Silverfox said in a steely voice just as she reached the door. Talia said nothing as she gingerly touched her cheek and Firesong seemed unable to do anything through his shock.  
  
:No.: Reiko said for her as they both vanished out into the cold winter evening.  
  
"What was that about?" Firesong demanded as Silverfox sat down.  
  
"I believe it was my fault," Talia said guiltily. "I was trying to lighten her mood. It was so black that it seemed as if it must hurt just to keep it up so I thought I'd try and help." After a moment of heavy silence Talia asked, "Does she always behave this badly?"  
  
"No, she's never done anything like this before," Silverfox told her.  
  
"Except for the time she bit you," Firesong reminded him and received a glare for his efforts.  
  
"She had a perfectly legitimate reason to do that and we both know it."  
  
"Legitimate reason?" Talia gaped. "That little girl needs to have her butt introduced to the flat side of a brush!"  
  
"No, you don't understand," Silverfox said calmly. "She only did it because. oh, where do I start?" He looked to Firesong for help. "How much do we tell her?"  
  
"Everything. If there's someone who can help us, I'm sure she'll find them," he told his lover.  
  
"Tell me what?" Talia prompted, curious in spite of herself. She was still angry that Windsong had struck her, but she figured the girl deserved the benefit of the doubt until everything was explained.  
  
Firesong sighed and started to relate her long tail. "I guess you could say it all started when we discovered there was a bloodpath mage hiding near our Vale."  
  
~*~  
  
Talia sat back and tried to absorb everything that she'd just heard. It was a hard story to swallow and, had it been anyone but Firesong and Silverfox telling it, she never would have believed it. "So she could actually feel what I was doing?"  
  
"From the red mark that is still on your face, I would definitely say yes," Firesong replied.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for her behavior. I'll take care of it when she comes back," Silverfox felt obligated to say.  
  
"Comes back? Why don't you go get her?" Tali wanted to know.  
  
Silverfox found himself smiling wryly. "Talia, one thing you learn very quickly with her is that, even in an unfamiliar place, if she doesn't want to be found then she won't be."  
  
"Oh. She has a habit of running off then?"  
  
"I'm afraid she does. She's a wonderful child; very intelligent and extraordinarily well behaved most of the time. I think that's led us to give her far more freedom than most children her age but at the same time she's mature enough to deserve it. I wouldn't be teaching her my profession if she wasn't."  
  
"She's a kestra'chern?"  
  
"In training," Silverfox corrected her. Firesong was just opening his mouth to say something when the time candle sounded, causing all three of them to look towards it. Talia immediately got to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promised Jemmie that I'd leave when the bell sounded. Thank you for a wonderful dinner. I expect I'll be seeing you at court?"  
  
"Yes," Firesong assured her as he rose to shake her hand.  
  
"Have a good evening," Silverfox said as she exited the ekele. Talia waved in response and then she was gone. "Well. Shall I see if I can find our wayward daughter? I'm sure we both would like a few choice words with her."  
  
"Yes," Firesong agreed as they grabbed coats and headed out into the snow.  
  
***  
  
Windsong was leaning against a tree, staring out into the night when she heard the ekele door shut. She didn't pay it much mind, knowing it was only the Queen's Own leaving. Instead she remained focused on watching the beautiful figures before her.  
  
Almost two dozen companions were littering the field below the ekele. Some of them were sleeping, others were eating, and some of them were even playing silly games. The full moon poured down onto the field, making their white coats shimmer silver. Then some of the younger ones started playing an impromptu game of tag. Snow flew up behind them as they ran and Windsong couldn't help but smile sadly.  
  
They're so beautiful, she thought. And yet I can't help but hate them. They're so lovely, so gentle, yet you know that they'd give their lives for Valdamar. They're always going to be something I'll never be.  
  
"Windsong?" Silverfox said sharply behind her, causing her to start and wheel around to face him. Reiko squawked in surprise and nearly fell off her perch. She'd been so deep in her bondmate's mind that she hadn't heard him come up either.  
  
"Just how do you explain what you did in there?" he demanded, letting some of the anger he was feeling creep into his voice.  
  
Windsong admitted truthfully.   
  
"I'm glad to her that," Silverfox said as his voice lost some of its steely edge. "I want you to write an apology letter to her tomorrow letting her know how sorry you are."  
  
Windsong signed.  
  
Silverfox's temper flared and it was all he could do to keep from yelling. "You _are_ going to do it young lady."  
  
I will write nothing I do not mean. I told you I was ashamed that I did it, not that I was sorry about it. Heralds are supposed to tell you what they are doing first.  
  
"How can you be ashamed of what you've done and not be sorry?" Silverfox exclaimed as Firesong strode towards them.  
  
his daughter countered.  
  
"She has you there, Ashke," Firesong said, earning himself a heated glare.  
  
"Never the less, you are going to be punished," Silverfox assured her.  
  
she signed, showing not a hint of fear as she looked back out towards the companions one last time before she followed her fathers inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"Some days I swear that the goddess inevitably laid a curse on her when she blessed us with Windsong," Silverfox muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow he was resting against.  
  
"How so?" Firesong inquired as, for once, he tried to unknot his mate's muscles. He noticed Silverfox winced as he found a particularly nasty one and started working it carefully.  
  
"First the mage, then Shelly, then her dunking in the river, now a wyrsa? She's an annual healer's hobby. It's almost as if someone is trying to kill her, but I know that's not possible. She's never hurt on purpose."  
  
Firesong sighed wearily, but he had to agree. Their daughter was more accident prone than anyone else he knew. Even the Scouts never got as seriously injured as she did. "What are we going to do about her behavior this evening?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Silverfox turned his head so that he could see Firesong out of the corner of his eye. "I'm really not sure what we _can_ do with her. She has no friends here, and there's nothing that she seems really interested in. Besides keep her with us so she doesn't have a choice about what she's doing, I can't think of anything."  
  
"We could always volunteer her as a palace servant for a week," Firesong suggested.  
  
"No," Silverfox said, shooting his idea down. "She isn't able to speak, and people will ask her things that she'll need clarified. It wouldn't do at all."  
  
"Then what?" Firesong asked, his frustration creeping into his voice.  
  
"I guess we'll have to take her to court tomorrow," Silverfox said decisively, choosing to ignore his lover's temper.  
  
"I guess we will," he agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong had to work hard not to yawn as she stood beside her fathers'. Court was far more boring than she'd ever expected it to be and she was desperate to escape it. She looked up to cast a pleading look at Firesong, but he turned away, ignoring it. Giving up she sighed in defeat and went back to contemplating her punishment.  
  
:Did wrong, but will not apologize: Reiko stated firmly, backing her bondmate one hundred percent. Windsong mentally agreed with her.  
  
"Windsong, this is Bard Keely," Silverfox said to her, making her look up at him. She studied the woman curiously for a moment. The woman was perhaps in her mid twenties, slim, but well muscled. She wasn't beautiful, just average, but her eyes twinkled merrily and she seemed quick to offer a genuine smile. Windsong didn't even need to look at her hands to know they were callused from sword and instrument work.  
  
she signed, inclining her head politely. She waited for one of her fathers to translate before forgetting her and going back to their previous conversation. Much to her surprise though, Keely's smile only widened and she didn't seem to forget about her at all.  
  
"So you're the one who healed Darkwind?" the bard questioned, startling all three of them. Windsong could only nod dumbly.  
  
"I know many things child. Darkwind is a dear friend of mine, and I am also Brightstar's teacher."  
  
"Brightstar is in bardic?" Firesong asked, since Windsong hadn't told them of her conversation with the little girl.  
  
"Yes. Right now she's just in a beginning minstrel class, but she might actually show a little Talent someday. She seems to eat, sleep, and breath music. There's hardly ever a time I see the child without her lute with her." She smiled fondly and looked questioningly at Windsong.  
  
"Do you play?"  
  
Windsong became almost markedly uncomfortable, but she hid it well. she answered truthfully.  
  
"Are you planning to enroll in bardic for the duration of your stay?" Windsong shrugged noncommittally and refused to meet the woman's eyes.  
  
"Actually, that was our plan," Silverfox informed the bard. "We're also going to put her into some classes with the Blue's so she can get a little history while we're here." He glanced down at his daughter to see how she'd react but somehow she kept her face serene. The only thing that gave away her agitation was a small tick of a muscle in her jaw.  
  
"Well, I look forward to seeing you at the collengium then," Keely said, excusing herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong demanded once they were safely back in their ekele.  
  
"Yes, and you have no say in the matter besides which classes they will be. That is final," Silverfox told her, closing the conversation from debate.  
  
his daughter pleaded with him.  
  
"Why not bardic? Before we came here, you were ecstatic about being able to study with real bards. What changed so much since then?" He demanded, becoming exasperated with her. She avoided his eyes and after a few moments he gave up. "I don't know what to do with you anymore!" he said, plopping ungracefully down on a couch.  
  
she suggested to him. She instantly regretted it because anger flared in her father's eyes and suddenly she wished that Firesong had come back with them.  
  
"I can _not_ leave you alone. You've cast yourself into a pit of despair and you refuse to crawl out of it! You know very well that dwelling this much on someone's death is very unhealthy. A kestra'chern needs to be able to understand that and move on with life. You can't just keep blaming yourself for her death. Cara is dead because a wyrsa killed her, not because you did."  
  
Windsong struggled to keep herself calm, but the false sparks rolling off of Reiko betrayed her agitation. With that she promptly walked out of the ekele.  
  
Silverfox was left sitting there pondering her words. "Yes, she does have a right to indulge herself in some things," he agreed, talking aloud to the empty room. "But wallowing in self pity is not a healthy thing to indulge in. And what did she mean by two things? Besides Cara, what could she possibly have lost that would tear her apart so?"  
  
***  
  
Windsong walked through the knee-deep snow away from the ekele, across the Companions field, and into one of the abandoned gardens of the palace complex. She didn't bother to pause to let others pass, or stop to apologize when she bumped into someone. All she wanted to do was loose herself in the numbing snow for a while. She was upset with the world right then and didn't care who knew it.  
  
But mostly I'm upset with myself, she thought as she looked around the abandoned garden. I should have been there for Cara. I could have saved her had I not been so preoccupied with my own fear.  
  
Reiko, who was already cold, climbed down from her perch on her bondmate's shoulder and crawled inside her coat to get warm and to comfort her. Windsong smiled at her and sent a wave of love down their bond. She knew that she would never live without her bondbird. Reiko's soul was intertwined too tightly to her own for them to ever be parted.  
  
:Cold: her familiar voice said into her mind. She mentally agreed, but she wasn't ready to go back inside yet. She wanted the snow to numb her anger first so she wouldn't say things she would regret. It wouldn't do if she ruined the reputations of all the kestra'chern's with her bad behavior.  
  
Ungracefully she plopped down on the snow and lay back, letting it embrace her. It was _very_ cold, much more than she'd expected, but it was also oddly comforting. Reiko squawked in complaint at first but then she moved into a warmer place on Windsong's chest and settled down.  
  
Somehow she lost track of time as she lay in the snow, her eyes closed against the blinding sun of the afternoon. She only became aware of what was going on around her again when he heard voices whispering and laughing. They started coming closer to her and suddenly they seemed to be trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
:?: Reiko questioned, wanting to know what was going on. Windsong soothed her bondbird and told her to stay still.  
  
"Do you think its dead?" she heard a girl ask in Valdemaran.  
  
"I don't know," a boy whispered as he crept closer.  
  
"Do you think we should poke it?" another asked.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, shouldn't we at least tell the servants?" another, very timid, girl asked.  
  
"Quit being such a baby," the first boy snapped. Windsong heard the distinct sound of someone being shoved, then the girl crying out as she hit the ground.  
  
"I'm gunna kick it and see if he's still alive," the second boy said decisively. She heard him run foreword quickly but just as she heard him lift his leg to kick her, Windsong opened her eyes and expertly knocked his feet from under him. The boy cried out as he fell and hit the ground hard. The other two winced sympathetically and glared at her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the girl yelled at her. The other red headed boy moved to hit her but Windsong blocked his blow easily and sent him face first into the snow. The girl didn't even try to stop her as she walked past to the other young girl who was huddled in the snow.  
  
Windsong smiled kindly as she extended her hand towards the blond. She looked up at her, fear evident in her eyes, as she debated whether to take her hand. Finally she decided and laid her hand gently in the other girl's. Windsong helped her up and smiled at her again.  
  
"You're not dead," the girl stated. Windsong shook her head in response.  
  
"Hey, you think that you can just do that to us?" the red head demanded of her. "Do you know who we are?" Windsong looked at him and shook her head, trying to be polite.  
  
"We're nobles!" the brunet boy declared proudly and then looked at her as if he expected her to drop to her knees and beg his forgiveness. When she didn't, his scowl deepened and he sneered, "And just who are you?"  
  
:?: Reiko asked angrily. :Out!: she then demanded. Windsong obliged her and the firebird fluttered onto her shoulder to perch. All four children gasped in awe at her beautiful plumage, but soon the ringleader was back to causing trouble.  
  
"So you're that Hawkbrother aren't you? The one who just got here."  
  
Windsong nodded politely and waited for him to continue, as he was obviously going to. She didn't like his tone, nor his attitude, but she decided that she would suffer it until she could diplomatically leave.  
  
"You're parents are shaych, aren't they?" he demanded. She shrugged and raised her eyebrow, effectively telling him that he wasn't going to get a raise out of her from stating the obvious.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything to him?" the blond girl whispered to her. Windsong just shook her head. "Why not?"  
  
Windsong smiled wryly and touched her throat, shaking her head again. All three of them evidently knew what she meant because the blond girl's eyes widened and the others laughed. The brunet boy's laugh was hard and harsh.  
  
"So you're mute? That's just as well, because it will mean that you won't be able to tell anyone what happened to you," he sneered as he started towards her.  
  
"Joshe, leave him alone!" the blond girl pleaded with him.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled at her, raising his hand as if to strike her. Windsong stepped in, gripping his arm with enough force to make him wince. At the same time she shook her head angrily at him.  
  
"Penny, are you really going to side with _him_?" the other girl asked. "He can't even speak!"  
  
"I. I." Penny stammered, looking from her group, to Windsong, and back again. She looked back just in time to see Joshe slam his fist into her rescuer's stomach.  
  
Windsong let out a muffled groan as she fell to her knees. She'd forgotten about his other hand and now she had to fight to convince her lungs that there should be air in them. The boy, Joshe, laughed at her as he kicked her in the side. Her body reflexively doubled up, but she forced herself to stand.  
  
Meanwhile Reiko launched herself off of her perch and was slapping the boy in the face with her wings. Once she was standing safely again Windsong sent her a feeling, telling her to stop. :Stupid boy! Hurt bondmate!: the enraged bird screeched as she settled back on her shoulder. False sparks rolled off of her in waves, causing all four of the other children to step back from the two involuntarily.  
  
Once she was sure that the ringleader wouldn't cause any more trouble, Windsong extended her hand again to Penny, and the girl took it hesitantly, glancing uneasily at the young firebird. Sensing her uneasiness, Reiko inconspicuously moved to her bondmate's other shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going?" Penny asked as she allowed herself to be led away from her former friends. They all watched her go, their expressions ranging from shock to outright rage.  
  
Windsong pointed to the Companions field when it was within sight and the other girl abruptly stopped. "We can't go there!" she exclaimed. When Windsong lifted an eyebrow she hastened to explain. "No one but Heralds or Herald trainees are allowed to go into the companions field!"  
  
Windsong started to sign something but when Penny just stared at her she let out a sigh of frustration and looked around for a stick. She found one not too far away and began to write with it in the snow.  
  
/I am staying in the ekele in the grove there./  
  
Penny's mouth formed a small O of surprise and this time she didn't protest when Windsong motioned for her to follow. She looked around curiously when they entered the field but found that it seemed no different from the rest of the snow covered land, save for the graceful silver figures of the companions. When they entered the grove though, her eyes widened at the sight of the ekele.  
  
"This is where you live?" Penny asked in awe. Windsong shook her head and pointed up at the main ekele when she noticed Penny was looking towards the bathing pools. "All the way up there?" Penny squeaked.  
  
:?: Reiko asked as she looked curiously at her. Windsong sent a feeling of accent to her bird and Reiko merrily hopped onto the other girl's shoulder. Penny let out a yelp, but she relaxed when Reiko started preening her hair.  
  
Just as they reached the door to the ekele it was flung open and an angry looking Silverfox appeared. "Where have you been?" he demanded.  
  
I was cooling down my temper. I apologize, Star-father. I should not have been so blunt when I told you those things. I am also sorry if I worried you. She met his eyes squarely and for the first time in a long time she let the mask slip from her eyes. They told him everything he needed to know.  
  
Silverfox felt his temper melting and he mentally shook his head at himself. He knew he was too soft with her by far, but sometimes it was just so hard to resist her. "Your apology is accepted, but you're still in trouble for the other thing you did," he said, noticing the girl standing behind his daughter. He stepped aside and allowed them both into the ekele.  
  
Windsong stopped short, realizing that she didn't have a word for the girls name.  
  
Silverfox saw her frown and decided to save her from her predicament. "And what is your name, my dear?" he asked politely.  
  
"Penny," she said shyly. She shifted from foot to foot and Silverfox knew instantly that she was that way with everyone.  
  
"That's a lovely name," he told her sincerely.  
  
"That's not what everyone else says," she muttered, then clamped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"An interesting person, this everyone, isn't he? It seems that he knows everything, somehow he usually ends up being wrong."  
  
"What, sir?" she asked, not comprehending the meaning of his words.  
  
"Its an old k'Leysha saying. It means that this "everyone" doesn't know everything. You need to listen to what you think, not to what other people say." Silverfox thought back to the day his teacher had told him the exact same thing and smiled.  
  
He'd been fourteen at the time, and all arms and legs. Obviously he still wasn't out of his awkward adolescent stage, but his didn't seem to have any inclination to end at all. He was very clumsy and could never seem to do anything right. "Everyone" had told him that he just needed to move into the woods and live as a hermit so he would stop breaking things.  
  
Normally people in White Gryphon were not mean, but somehow he became the tail end of many bad jokes. All it served to do was discourage him from his chosen profession. He'd chosen it thinking he'd be good at it, but "everyone" was making him feel like a total flop. How could he ever be a kestra'chern if no one respected him?  
  
His teacher had pulled him aside after a time and asked him what was bothering him, already knowing full well what he'd say. Silverfox had told him everything that was being said and how he felt about it. Nighthawk had listened without saying a word, nodding now and then to agree with something. When he was finally through, Nighthawk had asked him what he would do if "everyone" was saying those things about his teacher.  
  
"I'd tell them exactly what I thought of _them_!" he'd responded promptly.  
  
Nighthawk had smiled slightly. "A little more diplomatically, I should hope." Rebuked, Silverfox blushed. "Now then," Nighthawk had continued. "What would you do if I actually listened to them?"  
  
"I'd beat you over the head with a skillet!" he'd cried. "How _could_ you listen to them? You know that what they say isn't true, and you're much too smart to listen to them besides! You know that they can't control what you do any more than you could control being clumsy." Silverfox had nodded decisively to punctuate his words.  
  
"Now think about what you just said," his teacher had told him as he got up from his chair. "Think long and hard about it." And he had. He'd sat in his room thinking about it from noon until sundown. From then on he hadn't let anyone tell him how to feel about anything. Not too soon after people had even begun to respect him and acknowledge the fact that he was a kestra'chern in training.  
  
"So I take it our wayward child is back?" Firesong asked, coming into the sitting room and breaking Silverfox out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, she's home," he replied wryly. "And she brought a friend."  
  
Firesong caught sight of the blue eyed youth at the same moment and he smiled at her. "Well hello," he said warmly, glancing at his daughter momentarily.  
  
"This is Penny," Silverfox introduced her.  
  
"I've always like that name," Firesong muttered to himself, causing the young girl to blush. "My name is Firesong k'Treva."  
  
"F-F-Firesong?!" Penny managed to stutter, backing hastily up a few steps. She looked like she was torn between bowing or bolting from the ekele. "Then that means you're Silverfox!"  
  
Silverfox inclined his head. "Yes, I am young lady, though I didn't know I that famous." A hint of laughter crept into his voice, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Everyone knows who you two are! Firesong is the greatest Adept in at _least_ half a dozen countries, _and_ he saved us from the mage storms! And everyone knows who you are because-." She choked back the rest of her statement and blushed furiously.  
  
"Because?" Silverfox prompted.  
  
"Because you're his lover," she whispered.  
  
"Ah." Silverfox understood immediately what she was getting at. "And if I remember correctly, in Valdemar it is considered disgraceful for one to be shaych?"  
  
Penny nodded sheepishly, refusing to meet his eyes. Her thoughts were plain to Silverfox, even without reading her body language. At a guess, she was laboring under a great many unfounded roomers.  
  
"Why don't we sit down?" Firesong suggested, also noticing her discomfort. "And I assure you, Penny. I was not alone in finding a way to counteract the mage storms. My friend An'desha is the one who discovered how to make the breakwaters, and many others were instrumental in deciding what would be the best way to stop the waves. Karl, the Karsite envoy paid for it with his sight. Two of our other friends paid for it with their lives."  
  
"Their lives, sir?" she asked in a trembling voice as she sat down. "I'm sorry. I never knew about that."  
  
"It wasn't widely known," he told her.  
  
"You were badly burned, right? That's why you wear a mask?"  
  
Windsong saw a resignation in her father's eyes and wished immediately that Penny hadn't asked. She hated seeing either of her fathers hurt. Sometime she wondered who was more protective of whom.  
  
"Yes," Firesong agreed. "I was badly burned." A moment of heavy silence fell upon them. Firesong finally broke it by asking, "So what were you two doing?"  
  
Penny blushed again and hung her head. "He saved me."  
  
"He?" Silverfox said, looking at his daughter. In her near scout clothing and her coat, she actually did look like a boy. He chuckled slightly behind his hand. Windsong gave him a curious look and looked herself over, trying to see what was so funny. "I'm afraid you're making the wrong assumption, Penny. Windsong is our daughter, not a son."  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Penny hastened to say.  
  
Windsong held up her hand to stop the girls stream of words as she stood and stood to move in front of a floor length mirror in the hall. She looked intently at herself for a moment before she started laughing and turned back towards them. I  
  
"What?" Penny asked, confused. Silverfox relayed what she'd signed and even Penny found herself chuckling.  
  
"What was she saving you from?" Firesong asked, getting them off their rabbit trail.  
  
"My f-. My classmates," she told him. "She was laying in the snow in one of the gardens and Joshe wanted to kick her and I. I tried to stop him and he pushed me."  
  
"Windsong, you didn't hurt them, did you?" Silverfox asked sharply.  
  
For a second she was stunned. She hadn't even stopped to wonder if she'd hurt them, but then she remembered just how bent they were on making trouble even after she'd pushed them into the snow and she shook her head. I  
  
"Hurt them?" Penny asked incredulously. "Joshe hurt _her_! He punched her in the stomach and then he kicked her--"She stopped short when Windsong gently laid a hand over her mouth. Both of them looked over to see Silverfox's lips compressed into a thin line, and a fire sparking in Firesong's eyes.  
  
"Should I leave?" she asked, scared that she'd made them mad at her.  
  
Silverfox recovered quickly, though he dearly wanted to check his daughter for injuries right then and there. "No, you're perfectly welcome to stay. You could even join us for dinner if you so desire," he assured her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine, but I'm sure you'll have to run it by your parents." Firesong nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll go tell them then, that is, if its okay?" she asked, this time directing the question at Windsong. Windsong agreed readily and Penny hastened out the door.  
  
"Come here," Silverfox said the second the door clicked shut. His daughter sighed but knew it was no use to try and resist her father so she obediently got up and went to him, shedding her coat as she did. When she was stopped before him he reached out and lifted her shirt. "Where did he hit you?"  
  
Windsong gently touched the flesh near her ribs, and her stomach, then let her hand drop to her side. Her father looked at the skin intently then gently prodded it with his fingers. It drew a hiss of pain from her, but she did not flinch away.  
  
"Well, you're ribs are fine, but you are going to have some bruising," he concluded.  
  
I  
  
"You should have been more careful," Firesong scolded her as he got up at Silverfox's requesting look to fetch the bruise balm.  
  
Windsong sighed and nodded in agreement. I caught one of his fists, but I forgot about the other one.  
  
"I see," Silverfox said. "I guess we'll have to review our lessons of self defense. Or better yet, I could put you in a class with Kerowyn."  
  
His daughter stepped away from him the second he was done applying the bruise balm and shook her head furiously.   
  
Firesong raised an eyebrow at his daughter's bold statement, but said nothing. He figured that Silverfox would correct her on that particular fact, but was surprised when he just nodded. "I will allow that."  
  
"My parent's said I could stay for dinner," Penny crowed happily as she bounded back into the house. She stopped short when she realize that she'd forgotten to knock and blushed.  
  
"That was rather quick," Firesong commented.  
  
"My mom was out riding Joss in the field, and she asked my dad for me."  
  
"Your mother is a Herald?" Silverfox queried, surprised that such a timid girl could have a Herald for a parent.  
  
"Both of my parents," she corrected proudly. "But I don't think I'm going to be chosen. I'm too much of a coward." With anyone else it would have seemed as if she were fishing for complements, but Silverfox and Windsong knew right away that for her it was just a resigned fact.  
  
Silverfox relayed what his daughter had said and then added, "Isn't there something else you'd like to do? Besides becoming a Herald?"  
  
"Actually I." Penny stopped short and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Firesong knew that he was out of his depths when it came to people's emotions so he wisely stayed out of the conversation. He did however, beckon for them to come into the kitchen for dinner. As soon as they were all served and sitting at the table the conversation resumed.  
  
"How does what you want not matter?" Silverfox asked.  
  
"Everyone else thinks its stupid," Penny muttered when Windsong's statement was repeated to her.  
  
"Do you remember earlier what I said about this 'everyone'?" Penny nodded. "Then why don't you let us be the judge of what's silly or not."  
  
"I. I really want to be a healer," Penny blurted out quickly, then looked at each of their faces to see whether they were going to laugh or not. Much to her surprise, Firesong nodded encouragingly, and Windsong smiled broadly at her.  
  
"Why don't you go to the Healer's Collegium and ask to be taken on as an apprentice?" Silverfox wanted to know, wondering how he could help the girl.  
  
"They'd never take someone like me."  
  
"And who told you that?"  
  
"My fr-I mean, my classmates."  
  
"Aren't you a Blue right now?" Firesong finally butted in. When Penny nodded Firesong rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "A wonderful group of people you get out of that group." His comment earned him a pinch on the thigh from his lover, which he glared at him for.  
  
"I won't disagree with you, but there are some nice people there," Penny told them quietly, blushing deeply.  
  
Windsong wanted to know.  
  
"I'm eleven. I'll be twelve in about three months," the other girl answered promptly.  
  
"Eleven? And you don't want to go to the Healer's Collegium for training, correct?"  
  
"No sir," she agreed.  
  
"Well, every kestra'chern is required to take the same basic training in healing. I think you're old enough so if you'd like, and if your parents would allow you to, I will teach you."  
  
"You'd train me sir?" she asked eagerly, before her face fell. "But I don't think my parents would agree to pay you."  
  
"I never said anything about payment," he corrected her. "I'm training my daughter as well, so it would really be no bother."  
  
"I. I'd like that very much sir. Thank you so much!" Penny gushed enthusiastically.  
  
The conversation turned to different subjects then, mostly having to do with court or the Collegia. Silverfox was especially interested in the classes his new student was taken, and even Windsong participated some, until the topic turned to music. Then she became increasingly uncomfortable as she noticed that both of her fathers kept sneaking glances at her.  
  
"You play?" Penny asked innocently, interest showing in her eyes. Windsong merely nodded, dreading her next question. "Will you play for me?"  
  
Windsong shook her head quickly, not wanting to even look at an instrument. I  
  
"Well, it so happens that I brought them with us," Firesong told her brightly. "I'd forgotten until now. I noticed them sitting on your bed, so I had the gryphons bring them."  
  
I  
  
"Come now, you'll get rusty if you don't play," he teased her, completely missing the warning look he got from his partner. Penny, for her part, was still looking at her eagerly.  
  
I Windsong exclaimed, making her gestures sharp to drive home her point. A frown creased her face as she wished that her father could understand.  
  
"That's fine then," Silverfox reassured her. "Maybe another time?"  
  
She seemed to consider it and nodded slightly, trying to end the conversation. Silverfox took the hint and changed the subject to what exactly he would be teaching Penny. The night wore on and eventually Penny took her leave of them, bounding happily back towards the palace.  
  
To avoid a confrontation with her fathers, which she knew was coming, Windsong retired to her room as soon as Penny left. She didn't miss the hurt in her parents face, but she tried to ignore it, not wanting to have to explain herself. All she wanted to do was sleep right then and as soon as her head hit her pillow, that was what she did.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong wandered around the Collegium lost. She was supposed to be in a Valdamaran history class but somehow along the way she'd gotten lost, which was a rare occurrence for her. Now she was late and still no closer to finding her class.  
  
"Oh, Windsong, what are you doing here?" someone asked from behind her. Windsong stifled her instant reaction to jump and forced herself to turn around calmly. Standing behind her was Bard Keely with a broad smile on her face.  
  
she signed, hoping that the bard would understand. Evidently she did because she returned her greeting.  
  
"Were are you going?" she asked warmly. In spite of her mood, Windsong found herself warming to the woman. She tried to explain, but sighed when she remembered that she probably couldn't understand her. Instead, she got out the paper and slab of board that Darkwind had given her and wrote on it.  
  
/I am trying to find my class./  
  
"Ah. History class?" Keely guessed. Windsong nodded, her frown deepening as she tried not to think about being late.  
  
"Well, you're in luck child. I'm on my way to that class right now. I'll show you where it is. It can be kind of tricky to find the first time, since its hidden in a little nook of the building."  
  
/Thank you. Why are you going?/ Windsong questioned as she fell into step next to the older woman.  
  
"I teach that class my dear. I'm always late because my Bardic schedule conflicts with this one a bit. So everyone has about ten extra minutes to dawdle." Windsong nodded her understanding and let a smile steal over her face for the first time in days. Keely was definitely someone she could like. She was kind and warm, and she gave off a very soothing presence.  
  
"I'm afraid though, that your pet will have to stay at home after today," the bard said conversationally. "I can't have her making a mess in the classroom."  
  
:PET?!: Reiko screeched as Windsong stopped, her mouth nearly dropping open in surprise as her bondbird started chittering angrily at Keely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Keely asked, unsure of what had set the bird off.  
  
/She is not a pet. She is my bondbird./  
  
"A bondbird?" she stated. "Aren't you a little young?"  
  
/Very. But what is, is. Reiko is my bondbird./  
  
"That's like a companion, isn't it?" Windsong nodded. "And as smart?"  
  
Windsong gave Reiko a measuring look, teasing the bondbird mentally and receiving a slight nip on the ear before nodding. /Yes./  
  
"Well, we'll talk about this later, but if she doesn't make a mess, she can come with you."  
  
she signed as they hurried towards the classroom.  
  
"You're welcome," Keely said as they entered. She was correct. It was hidden away in a little nook of the building. Windsong had passed it at least half a dozen times and not even noticed it. Mentally chiding herself, she took a seat in the back of the classroom.  
  
Whispers followed her as she sat down and she felt herself become the focus of at least a dozen pairs of eyes. It made her uncomfortable, but she hid it well, using her training as a shield for herself. Reiko fidgeted on her shoulder and gazed around the room, taking in everything she could.  
  
"Class, this is Windsong. She's visiting us from the k'Valdamar Vale. I expect you all to show her the same respect you would show any other visitor," Keely told them, capturing their attention again. They turned back around in their desks obediently, only glancing back towards her every now and then.  
  
Keely launched into her lesson then. They were covering the founding of Valdamar, dispelling all of the myths about it, since everyone knew the underlying story. It wasn't really a lesson, but more of a discussion. They started with first talking about the myths surrounding the story, then dispelling the ones that conflicted with each other. Windsong listened with rapt attention as the ball of conversation got "tossed" from one person to another.  
  
"What about you?" a girl sitting in front of her asked. "What have you heard about Valdamar?"  
  
Windsong blinked in surprise, not because she had been addressed, but because of how the girl did it. She wasn't rude, but something in her manner suggested that she thought she was superior. At a loss for what to do, Windsong shook her head.  
  
"No? You haven't heard anything?"  
  
Now she wanted to deny that because she knew the basics of the story, but she'd never heard it discussed in this depth before. Usually the only things in the Vale discussed like this were the legends of the Mage Wars, magic, or cooking.  
  
"Well?" the girl demanded. Other students joined in wanting to know.  
  
"Do you think you're too good to talk to us?" a boy up front sneered, obviously noble and full of himself. Windsong placed him as Joshe, the boy from before. She did not raise to his bait, only looked politely towards the teacher, who was watching carefully to see how she would handle the situation. Seeing she would get no help, she took out her paper and began to write.  
  
/I cannot speak, as Joshe already knows. I have heard the basic story, but not this much. Please continue. It is interesting./  
  
She gave the piece of paper to the girl in front of her, who read it once before having the grace to blush and shoot Joshe a glare. Then she read it aloud.  
  
"Why are we teaching her if she can't talk? What's she ever going to do with the information? She's useless," a girl to her left sneered. Keely rapped her over the knuckles with a ruler, drawing a pained yelp from her and a muttered apology.  
  
/I am no more useless than a person who can not walk. They live their lives just fine. And I could take the information back home and give it to the Kyree to turn into an oral history./  
  
"What's a keyree?" someone asked.  
  
/k-I-r-ee. They are too hard to explain. As big as grass cats, but they look like wolves./  
  
"Oh! Like the big dog-thing that was running around the palace a few months ago that Princess Elspeth was talking to?"  
  
/Most likely. But it was not a "dog-thing." It was a kyree./  
  
"I think we've gotten far enough off subject," Keely interjected before the conversation could wander farther. "This is a history class. We are working on Valdamar's history right now, not Hawkbrother history. We can work on that later."  
  
Windsong smiled to herself as the class got its discussion back underway but she quickly pulled herself from her thoughts and back to the classroom. All too soon it was over and she had to leave, taking her assignment with her.  
  
~*~  
  
When Windsong finally got back to the ekele, she was mentally exhausted, but slightly happy. She had learned more today than she usually did with her father, though only because it was all new. The homework she had accumulated wasn't actually that much, but she knew she'd better get started on it soon, before she just wouldn't do it. She was like that sometimes where she'd completely forget about something she had to do.  
  
"Windsong, would you come show Penny what I'm talking about?" Silverfox asked as soon as she'd set her books on her desk.  
  
she inquired as she wandered back into the main room. Penny was standing there looking completely perplexed as Silverfox waited for her.  
  
"I'd show her myself, but Firesong is currently visiting Karl for some reason or another," he told her.  
  
Windsong smiled and gently reminded him,   
  
"What I mean when I say to press on a pressure point and release a knot."  
  
she teased him, knowing that was half of his reason. He gave her a look to tell her to "hush up" and not embarrass him.  
  
"Right shoulder blade."  
  
Windsong nodded and motioned for Penny to follow her lead. She placed her hands over the older girls and gently positioned them where they needed to be.  
  
"You see how the muscles are all tense and you'll feel a harder spot just off to the left," Silverfox instructed.  
  
"Yes," Penny answered, not quite sure of herself.  
  
"You'll want to press, no, not there," he told her as he waited for his daughter to reposition the girl's hands. "There, now press hard on the knot, yes a little harder, now move your thumb just a bit," he told her. The knot under the girls hand gave and she jumped back in surprise, letting out a squeak and immediately asking if she'd hurt him. Silverfox just stood up and turned around, smiling at her.  
  
"You didn't hurt me at all. That's what I was trying to teach you to do. Now, I think that's all for today."  
  
"Thank you sir," Penny said as she gathered her things and dashed from the ekele, heading swiftly back to her parent's apartment so she wouldn't be late for dinner.  
  
Windsong asked him as soon as she was gone.  
  
"She's not progressing as fast as any of my other students, but then again, she's not nearly as confident as any of them, and she's learning something entirely different."  
  
"I think she'll make a wonderful herbalist, if not a full Healer some day. I'm sure she'll be able to go to the Healers Collegium by the time we're ready to leave."  
  
"How are your studies going?" he asked her, wanting to know more how she was doing than what she was studying.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
"But that is your name," Firesong said as he walked into the room, having seen her last comment.  
  
she told them, shaking her head.   
  
Silverfox nodded his understanding and did not protest. She could take their names instead of the Vale she was "born" in and that would be fine with him. Since she was neither fully Tayledras, nor Kaled'a'in she was different. Different in manner, dress, style and, now, in name. It was actually quite funny to see some of her clothes sometimes that blended Kaled'a'in styles with Tayledras, sometimes beautifully, and once in a while, not.  
  
"Well, if Silverfox sees nothing wrong with it, neither do I. Now onto other subjects, how were your lessons?"  
  
"Do you think you could manage one more class?" he asked her seriously, his face warning her not to bite off more than she could chew.  
  
I she told him truthfully,   
  
"Good, because Silverfox and I have decided to enroll you into Bardic to study for now." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction, but was surprised only when her mask dropped down over her features and she bowed her head in acceptance.  
  
was all she said before she swiftly left the room, closing her door behind her and locking it. Reiko chirped her concern and sent an inquiry down their bond. When she received only a wave of anguished pain she crawled down to her bondmate's chest and settled there, crooning quietly to comfort her. Windsong sank down to sit on the floor and held her bird close as she finally allowed her tears to fall after so many weeks of holding them back.  
  
'I knew this day would come, but I didn't want it to be so soon!', her mind screamed as she fought to stay quiet so her father's wouldn't hear. 'I don't want to go to Bardic anymore. I'd trade my eyesight just to have it back. But I promised. I promised.'  
  
Silently she cried herself to sleep and only woke when one of her father's tapped on the door to tell her that dinner was ready. She got up and made herself presentable, wiping away any trace of her tears before she put on a mask and went out to them.  
  
'Pretend,' she thought as she sat down. 'Always pretend that everything is fine, and one day you come to believe it.'  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong sat in her chair at the Bardic Collegium several weeks later, gazing around her in a manner suggesting that she was paying attention, while her mind was really elsewhere. She didn't want to be here any more than she wanted a thorn in her shoe. Still, she was here and she had to accept it.  
  
'Winter is almost over,' she thought to herself. 'My birthday will be coming soon. I'll be eleven then.'  
  
"Windsong, why don't you play this piece for us?" one of the journeyman bards asked, picking her randomly out of the class. Windsong received the piece gracefully and stood with her wooden flute in her hand, playing the piece flawlessly. Then she sat down again and waited for the journeyman to critique it.  
  
'What was his name? Aaron? Yes, that was it.'  
  
"Well you play beautifully. I'd almost think you were a bard if you'd just put some feeling into it. These aren't just notes you're playing, its music. Lots of feeling has to be put into a piece before it can even be considered music," he told her, like he'd told her a hundred times already. And every time she nodded, and every time she dismissed the advice. She knew exactly what REAL music was. She just couldn't make it anymore.  
  
Class ended soon after her performance but this time Aaron asked her to stay behind. "Windsong, why won't you play?" She just shrugged her shoulders noncommittally. "You'll never make Bard if you keep this up. You'll never even be a decent minstrel.  
  
I she explained to him. She'd been put in his class because his grandmother had been deaf.  
  
"Be that as it may, I can't tell your father's anything good about you unless you start putting some effort into this. You're just breezing though it. I know for a fact that you've got more raw talent than I have trained, if only you'd use it."  
  
Windsong started, unsure of how to take that. she demanded.  
  
"No, but I talked to a journeyman who heard you play about a year ago. She's a dear friend of mine and she stayed in the Vale for her time. I believe she arrived just in time to help pick out your lute. Anyway, she wouldn't lie to me and she told me that if she'd had the authority, she would have carried you here in a heartbeat. She even told me that you might make Bard in half the time that Stephan did.  
  
she asked, unsure of who he was referring to.  
  
"Vanyel's second lifebonded." She nodded her understanding. "I know you just told me that you don't want to be a bard, but a Gift needs to be trained anyway or it'll break away from you."  
  
I  
  
"No, we've come to call it wild talent, like Stephan had. Every once in a while someone like that wanders in here and someone gets to have a heyday with them, trying to figure out how the new Gift ticks."  
  
she asked him, before he could go any farther.  
  
Aaron sighed, frustrated with her. She was a bright girl, but frustrating. "Yes, you may go."  
  
she told him as she slipped out the door. When she was sure he wouldn't be able to hear her, she let out a sigh and allowed herself one or two tears, cursing her bad luck. It would have to be a bard who'd hear her play. It couldn't have been an ordinary person.  
  
:She enjoyed listening.: Reiko chimed in. :You enjoyed playing. You could play again?:  
  
Windsong mentally sent her hurt to her bondbird and she quieted immediately. 'I can't play anymore. I'm a mockery,' she thought as she made her way back towards the ekele. She'd been bumped to the advanced mathematics class last week and now she had a ton of homework.  
  
'At least the homework gives me an excuse for late nights. My fathers are getting really worried. I'm not sleeping or eating. Why did you have to die Cara? Why couldn't it have been me? You had so much to live for. I only had my family, and my music.'  
  
She was surprised when she felt the sting of the cold winter air become even colder on her cheeks as tears slid silently down her face. She reached up to touch them and sighed in disgust at herself. It was her fault and now she regretted it.  
  
"Hey look! The barbarian is crying!" someone shouted as she crossed one of the gardens. A snowball soon followed the hurled insult and it stuck her hart in the side of the head, showering his with snow and rocks. Reiko screamed her rage and Windsong spun to face her attackers.  
  
Joshe and his two lackeys stood there, laughing at their little prank. The girl from before was gone, but now another brunet boy replaced her. She'd come to find out that the redhead was Tom, and the new boy was Garrey.  
  
:Stupid boys! Could hurt someone bad!: Reiko screeched. Windsong put a steadying hand on her as she turned back around and started to leave.  
  
"Are you too afraid to fight us?" Tom taunted as he loaded up another snowball. When he threw it Windsong merely blocked it with her flute case and kept walking.  
  
"Hey, watch this!" Joshe whispered loudly as he went running after her. She prepared herself to block a punch, but instead he stole her instrument. For a second she was too stunned to do anything, but then she went chasing after him.  
  
"Garrey, catch!" he called as he threw the case through the air. Garry caught it and held it just out of his foe's reach when she lunged for it. Windsong ended up face down in the snow with them raining kicks down on her.  
  
"Damn little barbarian," Tom yelled as he delivered an especially vicious kick to her middle. All three hit her and cursed her.  
  
When she was finally able to get her muscles to obey despite the beating she was taking, Windsong struck out at the closest possible target, catching them on the knee and slamming it backwards. The boy howled with pain and fell directly on his butt.  
  
She leaped up then and saw Reiko beating her wings against Garrey, flames licking his flesh. She sent a mental warning to her but Reiko was out of control. Scared, she ran over and grabbed her bondbird, hissing as her flames made contact with her skin.  
  
Suddenly realizing who she was burning, Reiko immediately settled down and contented herself to hiss at their attackers while her bondmate buried her hands in the snow to stop them from blistering.  
  
"Damn you!" Garrey yelled as he tried to do the same. "You stupid little witch! You're a curse on the world! You and you're damned shaych fathers!"  
  
Joshe, who'd been mostly quiet until then, spoke up. "Why don't we teach her a lesson then?" The bother boys readily agreed and watched eagerly as he opened the instrument case. Slowly he brought the beautifully crafted flute from its protective shell and held it up speculatively looking at it. "What do you think? Should I break it? Seems a pain to do something so horrid to a beautiful instrument."  
  
Windsong stared up at him with absolute terror in her eyes. She couldn't let the instrument get broken. Her father's had given it to her. What would they think when they found out she'd been so careless?  
  
"I'll tell you what. We'll let you have this back, unharmed, if you stay quiet, okay?"  
  
Unsure of what they meant, Windsong could only nod. Then they started hurting her again. Pulling her hair, pinching her, generally anything they could think of to inflict pain.  
  
'He's thirteen, and he's still doing things like this!?' part of her mind screamed as Joshe hit her.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" a gruff voice demanded as someone came walking into the garden quickly.  
  
"Its Alberich!" Garrey hissed as they prepared to run. Much to their dismay he reached them first and grabbed them all by the backs of their shirts.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doin'?" he demanded angrily, giving all three of them a rough shake. He was so angry with them that he didn't notice Reiko flutter down and land next to her bondmate.  
  
"Pest control," Tom spat, earning himself a harsh cuff on the ear.  
  
"All three of you know better! You're almost teenagers now! You shouldn't be pickin' on little kids. You shouldn't be pickin' on anyone!" he roared.  
  
"Its not like you can do anything about it," Joshe sneered. "We're children. You can't do anything to us."  
  
"I can't do _much_ to you," Alberich corrected him. "But your parents can. Be expecting to see me tonight."  
  
"Oh, yes sir!" Garrey mocked as he and the others were released. He too earned a cuff on his ear and vowed his revenge.  
  
"You okay kid?" he asked, turning around to see that Windsong had already picked herself up off the ground and was now looking for her instrument. She nodded once before going back to her search. Her case was empty she found, much to her dismay, though she hadn't expected any less.  
  
"They took something of yours?" Again she nodded and held up her empty case. "You are in Bardic?" he asked through his thickly accented speech. When she nodded a third time he came striding over to her and handed her the flute.  
  
"That young Joshe had it on him. Are you all right?" When Windsong nodded again she picked up the irritation that was creeping into his stance. Her glance flicked to his and then she immediately looked back down as she traced a small crack in her beautiful instrument. With a sigh she put it back in its case.  
  
"Why were you fighting with them?" he asked gruffly though she could tell that he was trying to be kind and not frighten her. When she stayed silent he gripped her chin and made her look him in the eye. She returned his gaze steadily but could only shake her head when he asked, "Does something ail you?"  
  
:Speak to him?: Reiko wanted to know. Windsong was surprised, but she gave her assent to the firebird readily.  
  
:What are you?: Reiko wanted to know. Alberich looked mildly surprised to find someone mindspeaking to him but he accepted it readily.  
  
"I'm a Herald," he told her. "You needn't be afraid of me."  
  
:Bondmate is not afraid.: Reiko corrected him.  
  
"Bondmate?" he queried. Then he finally registered he clothes underneath the coat and understood. "You're Tayledras." It was a statement, not a question. Windsong didn't bother denying it. If he was a Herald he'd probably have seen his fair share of her people.  
  
:Thank you.: Reiko chimed in, knowing that Windsong couldn't tell him herself.  
  
"You are welcome," he said. His posture betrayed the fact that he wasn't sure whether to address the bird, or the small girl in front of him. "That doesn't answer why you refuse to speak."  
  
Windsong gave an audible sigh and counted to ten before she did anything. This question was becoming the one she hated most, and the only thing that topped it was how to answer it. She gave up trying to think of a more graceful way to do it and looked to her bondbird.  
  
:Bondmate can not speak. Talks in pictures.: Reiko supplied for her.  
  
"Hand language," he said. She nodded and let the subject drop. "So you are not hurt."  
  
:Yes.: Reiko said, even as Windsong shook her head to deny the fact. A quick glare silenced the bird but it only made Alberich frown at her.  
  
"Lie you should not when speaking to an elder," he told her.  
  
:Stubborn.: Reiko stated. Windsong glared at her again before looking back at Alberich. She felt for his mind, fumbling around a great deal, before she finally brushed the edges of it. Carefully she formed a picture of herself and she put pain behind it, but her dealing with it and going on with life. Then she Sent it to him.  
  
Alberich glanced at her when he received the image but said nothing. He vaguely understood what she'd been trying to tell him, but it intrigued him to find that she had mind gifts. Then she sent him another image of her leaving.  
  
"You need to be leaving?" She nodded, yet again. "You answered not my question. Answer and you may leave. Why were you fighting?"  
  
Windsong briefly relayed the images of what had happened before starting around him. He gripped her arm only with enough force to stop her and make her look up. "This will not be your only episode with young Joshe. To defend yourself, you should learn. He will not stop, no matter how young, once his temper is raged," he warned her, his gaze telling no lies. She inclined her head again briefly in thanks before leaving.  
  
Alberich watched her leave and a frown creased his face. Something about her tickled just at the edge of his Foresight gift, but just wouldn't come into view, almost as if it had been clouded by something. It bothered him, but he was forced to accept the fact that he had little choice about it. It would become clear in time, he concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
When her parent's had found out about her cracked flute, they had immediately demanded an answer, which Windsong readily gave them, only slightly tailored. She didn't want either of them knowing that she'd been fighting. The last thing in the world she wanted was for either of her fathers to be angry with her, which they would be if they found out.  
  
They'd accepted the fact that Joshe had broken it when he'd taken it from her without any qualms. It was the truth after all, she reflected. Still, it didn't help that she had to play her lute for Bardic. Her lute was so beautiful with its full voice that she had a hard time keeping herself from putting her passion into the pieces she was asked to play.  
  
"Windsong," Aarong said, breaking her from her wandering thoughts. She looked at him and waited. "I want you to come with me," he told her as he stepped out of the classroom. The other students started twittering as she gathered her things, but she ignored them as she'd begun to do more often lately.  
  
'I swear, Valdemarans can be so rude!' she thought as she followed her teacher down the twisted halls of the Collegium. He knocked on another door and a second journeyman poked her head out.  
  
"Watcha need?" she asked, her voice not betraying the agitation she obviously felt. It wasn't hard to understand when the screeching sounds of a horridly played piece reached their ears and they all had to wince.  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow Ri..Rior.. If I could borrow Ace."  
  
"Certainly. He's bored out of his mind right now because everyone else in this class is so far behind, but there aren't any full Bard's to take him right now. What do you need him for?"  
  
"I have another one like him. Great talent, won't play."  
  
"Ah," the girl replied knowingly. "Doesn't want to be a Bard?" Windsong couldn't help but favor her with a withering look. The girl just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Now Jess, some people have other things to think about. Her father is training her as a kestra-something. Anyway, a really good job I guess. She seems to like it, so what's the harm?"  
  
Jess shrugged her shoulders and retreated back into the classroom, reappearing a moment later with a boy in tow. "Here he is. Have fun."  
  
"Thanks Jess," Aaron said to her retreating back. The door closed and the three of them were left standing in the hall. "Well, if you two will just follow me," he said, leading them back the way they'd come. He stopped a few doors from the original classroom and beckoned them inside. "Ace, I want you to work with her. Be nice and you are free to use this room anytime during decent hours. No one else does so." he shrugged. "I'll be by once in a while to check on your progress."  
  
Ace nodded as Aaron left and he turned around to face his pupil. She took her time to study him and try to perceive what he was like even as he too did the same. His short hair was a raven black but it was messy, with a few strands straggling into his face, which he would brush back once in a while with impatience. His skin was tan, though not dark, and he looked like he came from somewhere harsh by his piercing gaze. His eyes were silver and he had a few freckles sprinkled delicately over his nose.  
  
All of this was topped off with high cheekbones, a stubborn chin, and a very athletic build. It wouldn't take much for him to become absolutely gorgeous when he was older, but for now he was just very fair. Then she caught sight of the tattoo on his left arm.  
  
It wasn't intricate really, but it was fascinating. Dozens of crescent moons lined his arm from just below his elbow, all the way to his fingers. The points of the moons faced towards him from his wrist up, but they reversed when they reached his hand, continuing down to don each individual finger. The colors ranged from blue to black, and back again, but in a striking way. Not at all boring.  
  
"Given to me by my clan before I was taken from them," he said when he caught her staring. She nodded her understanding. "My name is Riordan, but no one can pronounce that, so just call me Ace. I'm ten. What instrument?"  
  
Windsong held up her lute and he gave her a long, measuring look. "That's not a student's lute. Are you really that good?" She shrugged her response and he continued, "Aaron said you were, but I doubt it. Play this."  
  
He handed her an extremely hard piece of music to play and she studied it a moment before giving a sigh and picking up her lute. Her fingers danced across the strings expertly but all she did was follow the piece. She gave it none of the flourishes that others would, which only seemed to amuse her partner. When she finished she let the last chord ring clear for a moment before stopping it and looking at him expectantly.  
  
He had such a smirk on his face that she couldn't help but liken him to a cat who'd just eaten the master's prized canary. This only served in grind on her already frazzled nerves.  
  
"So you can play. I bet you'd be a lot better if you stopped restricting yourself." Her eyes flicked to his for the briefest of moments before they settled elsewhere again. "So what made you impose that ban? You loose something important?"  
  
Now she gazed at him in absolute shock. How could anyone have understood her so well, if they'd only been in the same room with her for less than ten minutes? He evidently read the look on her face because he proceeded to explain.  
  
"I didn't want to be a Bard either when I was brought here, but I didn't have much choice. I'm from one of the northern clans. All I wanted to do was go back home. I missed my parents, but when they wouldn't let me leave, I just refused to play."  
  
She nodded her understanding but something tugged at the back of her mind. she asked, unsure if he'd understand her. Evidently he did because he watched her hands to see if she'd do anything else.  
  
"I think it was the Snow Fox, but I'm not sure. I was little when they brought me."  
  
she asked, surprised despite herself.  
  
"Aaron's grandmother brought me here. I had to learn. Now, lets get this over with."  
  
"Aaron wants me to teach you, and I don't have anything else to do so lets start."  
  
I  
  
"That's fine," he told her. "I have plenty of time and I can wait. I got good at that a long time ago." A frown creased his face before it was smoothed away as he dragged himself away from whatever though had him in its clutches. "Play that again."  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong sat at the court dinner trying to not look absolutely board. Both Firesong and Silverfox had been invited and so she automatically had to come along. It would have been fine if she'd been placed near someone who could understand her. As it was, she was being forced to sit between a woman who refused to acknowledge her presence, and a very rambunctious (and annoying) boy. On top of that, the only things the kitchen seemed to produce was meat!  
  
"You should really eat that," the boy teased. Somehow he reminded her of Garrey, which didn't improve her mood any. Just thinking about those boys mad her angry. Alberich had been correct. They hadn't stopped their little game and she was more than a little tired of it.  
  
"Hey, are you ignoring me?" the boy demanded just as a server came around and started to put more meat on her plate. She quickly tried to stop him, but he ignored her. The boy continued pestering her and as she became more and more agitated her stomach started to churn.  
  
"Little girl, you should be polite and answer my son," the woman beside her snapped.  
  
For once she found herself at a loss for what to do. Glancing down towards her fathers bore no fruit because they were both absorbed in conversation with Queen Selenay and Elspeth. The only thing she could do was leave, but that would be rude.  
  
"Now you're being rude to me!" the woman spat as Windsong looked at her helplessly. "If you're going to be that way, why don't you just leave?"  
  
Having little choice about what else to do, Windsong pushed her chair back and walked towards the upper table, and her fathers. She came to rest just behind them and waited politely for them to finish their discussion. Elspeth was the first to notice her.  
  
"Windsong, is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
she pause to think of a delicate way to say it.   
  
"Certainly," Silverfox said, knowing exactly what was wrong. "As long as its fine with the queen, of course." He glanced towards Selenay and she gave a nod, understanding the conversation without having to hear it.  
  
She neglected to mention that she had hated the whole ordeal, but that wouldn't be very diplomatic. In fact, she would probably just be echoing the Queen's feelings.  
  
Firesong, who was closer, quietly relayed her question and Selenay gave her assent. She looked more than happy to schedual a free hour or two for herself.  
  
After a quick hug for both her fathers she left the great hall as quickly as possible. The smell of animal flesh was making her stomach churn even more than her irritation with the nobles of Valdemar. Never in her life had she had to put up with as much guff from people as she did here. It just wasn't fair.  
  
The cold winter air wrapped itself around her like a chilly cloak and she welcomed it. The great hall had been unbearably stuffy and not, with people jammed together like animals ready for slauter. She stopped tht thought short and kept herself from retching.  
  
'I am hungry though. I wonder what I can do. Maybe the Trainee kitchen?'  
  
:Food.: Reiko sounded in her mind. She was hungry too, after having been denied her entry to the palace. Aya had been left behind too, but he had chosen to stay at the ekele. Reiko had come along and waited. Now she came winging out of the darkness like a ghost to settle lightly in Windsong's shoulder.  
  
A feeling of love coursed down their shared bond as they both induled in each others prescense. Neither of them liked to be separated for any length of time. It just seemed unnatural after living in the Vale together.  
  
When they finally neared the Trainee kitchen neither of them was disappointed. The lights were on and people could be seen bustling about in the kitchen. Odd, since dinner was usually already served, but Windsong merely shrugged and continued towards her destination. A small door towards the back permitted her entry and soon she found herself amids the crush of people.  
  
As she stood there looking around in surprise someone came up to her and shoved a stack of dishes into her hand before hurrying off. She blinked and stared stupidly at them until someone called, "Are you going to wash those or not? Mero will need the big pan soon!" No one seemed to notice her fine clothes or Reiko, so she told her to stay next to the door and stay quiet. Then she took her coat and long shirt off and went about her business.  
  
Sometime later she was elbow deep in soapy water and quite satisfied. She had actually been missing the constant chores the Hertasi had for her and now she was able to perform them with a lot more finess than most of the others. Her sleeves were rolled up to keep out of the way and the apron she had swiped kept the water off of her nice pants. She was just finishing up the last pot when someone came up behind her and placed their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Who are you?" they asked. The voice was not unkind, but it hinted that lies were not to be tolerated. Sensing this, the young Tayledras girl turned around and confronted him after drying her hands off. Then she tried to think of a way to communicate, since she had left her paper at the ekele.  
  
"Mero, this is Windsong," Ace said as he walked towards them. "She showed up here tonight, so I put her to work. Is that okay?"  
  
"It will have to be, won't it? Now, why did you come here tonight youngling?" he asked, now that he knew who she was.  
  
"She can't talk," Ace told him.  
  
"Oh, beggin my pardon."  
  
Windsong blinked up at him as if he was crazy.   
  
"Valdemaran custom," Ace explained. "Mero is very polite. So why are you here?"  
  
she explained between taking the apon off. Mero took in the sight of her strange clothes without comment as Ace explained everything to him.  
  
"Since you did help tonight, I think we can afford to feed you. Isn't often we get a blue in our midst."  
  
"He's always like this. I don't think he'd have it in his heart to turn anyone down," Ace whispered to her as the cook brough them both something to eat. Thankfully Ace had explained about her peculiar diet and she was given only fruits and vegitables to eat. Soon her stomach was full but someone else wanted fed.  
  
:Food.: Reiko whined in her head. She glanced towards where she'd left her friend to see her still there, but starting longinly at the food.  
  
"Where's Reiko?" Ace asked, almost as if he could read her mind. Windsong pointed and he looked at her speculatively a moment. "She's gunna want fed too, huh?" At her nod, he went to fetch Mero again. That left Windsong alone with some of the Grays.  
  
"So you're a Hawkbrother?" one of the older boys asked. At her nod, he continued, "You're going to bond with a bird when you're older, won't you? Kinda like our companions?"  
  
"Like our companions?" a girl asked, giving her a curious glance. "All of you?"  
  
:Need help?: Reiko asked, understanding what she needed even before she asked. Windsong sent her thanks and Reiko fluttered over to settle on her shoulder, keeping low to the ground to avoide contaminating the counters.  
  
"Wow, that's a firebird!" a young bard exclaimed as soon as he spotted her. Reiko chirped happily and climbed down to sit in her bondmates lap.  
  
"What's that bird-that's a firebird," Mero said as he came towards them. Windsong put a hand protectively on her back and Reiko looked at him curiously.  
  
"She's hungry," Ace explained. "Can we have something for her?"  
  
"Normally I would say no, but I've never seen a firebird up close before. Would nuts do for it?"  
  
:Thank you!: Reiko piped up. :Nice person. Doesn't throw Reiko or bondmate out.:  
  
"She's your bondbird?" the bard asked excitedly.  
  
"The only other person I've ever heard of having a firebird is Firesong k'Treva," the male Tranee said. "In fact, I heard that he's visiting."  
  
"And I heard he was a big pain last time he was here. My mom was on the council then and she said he was really stuck up," the girl told him. She caught Windsong's frown and ocked her head to one side in question.  
  
:Fire-father good person. Not stuck up.: Reiko said unhappily. Windsong agreed with her and all four children's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Firesong is _your_ father?" the boy demanded. Ace's mouth dropped open then, since he couldn't hear the firebird.  
  
"Are you serious? Is that what Reiko said, Jarek?" he asked as he tried to get over his shock.  
  
"But he's like a ledgend. Why are you hanging out here when you have a dad with that kind of reputation?" the girl wanted to know.  
  
Ace relayed what's she'd said and the others settled back into thoughtful silence. It wasn't often they met a child that wasn't willing to take advantage of their parent's reputation to climb their own ladder of success. In fact, most children of power took it for granted and did it without thinking.  
  
Windsong decided to ask as she watch Mero feed her firebird a few nuts. Reiko accepted them happily and nibbled gently at his fingers. she directed at Mero while she waited for the others to answer her question.  
  
:Will not get spoiled.: Reiko chirped at her, bringing a burst of laughter from those present.  
  
"Well, I'm Jarek," the Herald Trainee boy said finally. "This is my twin sister, Holly." He gestured to the other Trainee.  
  
"Its really funny, because my Companion, Calder, is actually Bliss' twin."  
  
"Yeah, and they're both as much of a pain as their Heralds," Ace muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear. Only the smile on his face took away the sting of the statement.  
  
"You're just mad because Bliss dumped you on _your_ butt," Holly told him, reaching over to tweek his nose. "Anyway, this is Harper."  
  
"Quite a name for a Bard in training, isn't it?" he joked and was rewarded by being shoved good naturedly off his chair. He grinned up at them as he picked himself off the ground. "Even better this is that I actually play the lute. Close enough to a harp, isn't it?"  
  
Windsong wanted to know.  
  
"Me? I'm still a ways away from my journeyman year. Too bad really. I was hoping to beat Ace to it."  
  
"Oh, we all know that he's going to get his Scarlets before any of us get our uniforms, Whites or Scarlets."  
  
:How old?: Reiko wanted to know.  
  
"We're both fourteen," the twins piped up at once. Harper took a little more time but he eventually told her that he was twelve.  
  
"And I'm ten," Ace said. "I can't wait. I turn eleven soon."  
  
She told him.  
  
:Windsong, where are you?: Firesong Sent to her. She could feel his curiosity behind the question and blinked in surprise as she looked towards the time candle. She hadn't noticed exaclty what hour it was. Hurriedly she sent him a picture of the Trainee kitchen and the small group she was with. Then she sent a feeling of question to him.  
  
:We're just leaving court. We'll come by to get you.: Windsong gave her understanding and sat back to wait while the others continued to converse good naturedly. Soon the crunch of feet could be heard on the snow and the others looked towards the door to see who it was.  
  
:Fire-father and Star-father coming.: Reiko piped up, causing all four of the others to become pale with apprehension. They'd no doubt heard about Firesong's famouse re-vamp of the Grove and were expecting him to be haughty when he appeared. They were all sorely dissappointed.  
  
"Hello Mero. Thank you for taking care of our daugher," Silverfox said as he opened the kitchen door. He stomped his feet to shake off as much snow as he could before continued inside to allow Firesong to enter.  
  
"She's quite a pleasure to have," he told him. "I haven't seen you in ages. Not since you came back from the stormes."  
  
"Well, we've had some other things to take care of. Mainly Firesong has been teaching Dar'ian back at k'Valdemar, but now I've taken on a student as well."  
  
"Wonderful. Who?" Mero wanted to know as he lead them towards the small gaggle of children.  
  
"My daughter, Windsong. I must admit though, she's much easier to teach than any others I've encountered."  
  
"And that would be how many others?" the cook jibed.  
  
"A total of three. Four if you cound Penny. She's too scared to go to the Healer's Collegium, so I have the honor of instructing her."  
  
"Penny? That's wonderful," Holly said, unable to keep quiet. "She's always so quietand timid that no one pays attention to her when she does get up the nerve to go."  
  
Windsong wanted to know. Silverfox gifted her with a smile and she couldn't help but wonder what else she didn't know about her fathers.  
  
"Yes, Mero and I had the pleasure of meeting during the stormes. He's a wonderful cook I might add. Much better than what you'll get out of the palace kitchens."  
  
"You just liked sneaking down here because it wouldn't destroy your pride to get caught raiding this kitchen," Firesong scolded him playfully.  
  
"Well, it wasn't exactly raiding since I let him in of a night. He's very pleasant company."  
  
"That's really Firesong?" Ace whispered to his friends as they all stared, wide eyed at them.  
  
"Yes, I really am Firesong," he told them, his sharp ears having picked up Ace's whispered question. "Not what you were expecting?" He surveyed them behind his mask and found what he saw to his liking.  
  
"No sir, Mr. Firesong, sir," Holly babbled.  
  
"Yound lady, please do me a great favor?" he asked her.  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"Please, don't call me Mr. or sir. It makes me feel so _old_."  
  
"I'm sorry si--. um.'  
  
"Just call me Firesong. I promise, I don't bite. And I'm certainly not as bad as when I came here and practically rebuilt the grove. I'm assuming you've heard, judging by your reaction?" His eyes twinkled as he teased them and Windsong couldn't help but notice that he was in his element. He loved being around people and poking soft fun at them.  
  
"We're sorry, Firesong. Our mother told us about it."  
  
"Oh, don't be sorry. Even Silverfox would be willing to vouch for the fact that I was a useless popinjay then."  
  
"You're still a popinjay," Silverfox whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. It brought forth a round of laughter that put everyone at ease.  
  
"Well, I'd perfer the term pecock, but as you please."  
  
"I'm sitting here talking to Firesong," Harper gaped as he sat stunned in his chair. He still hadn't recovered from the fact.  
  
Windsong asked.  
  
"He'll be fine in a bit. He's just not used to having living ledgends walk into the same kitchen as him, much less the same palace grounds," Ace told her. "I'm surprised at your background though. I would have thought you'd be stuck up, with them for your fathers."  
  
"I doubt its possible for her to be "stuck up" as you put it," Firesong told him. "Difficult, yes, but not stuck up."  
  
"I'll vouch for the difficult," Ace agreed.  
  
"How so?" Siverfox asked, arching and eyebrow. His inters was caught against his will and he wondered what it was this time.  
  
"Aaron has me working with her. She plays absolutely beautifully, but she won't _Play_, if you can catch my drift."  
  
"Sounds like you when you first got here," Harper said, finally recovering. "I had to work with you forever to get you to actually do any REAL playing. You're as stubborn as a goat, and twice as thick headed."  
  
"Thank you so much," Ace muttered, rolling his eyes at his friend.  
  
"But its true!" Holly persisted.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, is it true you're hiding your horns under that mop of hair?" Jerek teased as he reached out and tried to move Ace's hair around.  
  
"Hey! Quit that!" he protested as he tried to fend them off.  
  
"Windsong, say goodnight to your friends. Its time we went back to the ekele," Firesong said after watching them for a moment.  
  
"Goodnight," the boys chorosed as she started to leave.  
  
"Windsong, are you going to be taking meals with us from now on?" Holly asked. Windsong looked for all the world like the thought hadn't occurred to her as she pondered it.  
  
Ace whispered her answer to the group.  
  
"We will be spending more time at court during the evenings. Would it be too much trouble for her to eat with you during those evenings?" Silverfox asked.  
  
Mero considered it for a moment before nodding. "If she's as much help as she was tonight, then certainly. I don't know what happened, but the bell got off scheual and everyone was an hour late for everything this evening."  
  
"She can help considerably more, if you can get someone to interperate for her. Ayshen, one of our Hertasi, taught her how to cook."  
  
"Wonderful. I've heard that those folks are the best at what they do," Mero praised, having heard about their service.  
  
"I'm surprised we haven't seen a tail on her yet," Firesong muttered as they left.  
  
Silverfox waited until they were a ways out in the companions field before he said anything. He didn't want anyone to hear him if he lost his temper and at that instant it was extremely thin. He hated dealing with court anyway but bore it for Firesong's sake. What he really didn't need was for his daughter to be sinking back to her depressed state.  
  
"Why have you been holding back?"  
  
I his daughter told him frankly, but she did not elaborate.  
  
"But why? Does this have anything to do with Cara?"  
  
Instantly tears pricked her eyes, but Windsong blinked them back and kept walking, making no move to answer her father. Quite the opposite, sinse she clasped her hands in front of her. It only served to feed both her parent's worry.  
  
"Windsong," Firesong started to say, but she made a slicing gesture with her hand that instantly cut him off.  
  
she basically "shouted" before running towards the ekele. Reiko was dislodged from her perch but she recovered quickly and went winging after her partner.  
  
"She can never be a kestra'chern if she won't face her problems," Silverfox growled in frustration.  
  
"Peace, ashke," Firesong told his mate as he layed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But she knows what she's doing is only hurting her. We've been over it a thousand times or more. She knows it by heart."  
  
"Sometimes knowing, something is different than being able to follow it. Your heart doesn't always want to follow what your head tells you."  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong was absolutely beat. She'd hardly slept at between her nightmares and the burning pain in her chest and head. The pressure of it was almost unbearable, but she forced herself to think past it and get on with life. She had an appointment to keep.  
  
It was her fourth time visiting Selenay and she was coming to look foreward to her time with the older woman. Usually Talia would be there to advise the queen on matters that still needed her attention, but once in a while she would be sent away so the queen could just enjoy her time without any royal duties attatched.  
  
"Good afternoon, Windsong," Selenay greeted her as she slipped into the room. She'd already taken her place on the backless couch that stood in the middle of her private chambers. It was the best place for her since neither of them had any real equiptment for Windsong to use at the palace.  
  
Windsong motioned for the queen to lay down and went about setting out her oils as the older woman disrobed and draped a length of cloth over herself. Today she'd chosen to bring a mint oil, instead of a rose scented one. The queen seemed to be tense and was coming down with a cough that she refused to see the healers about.  
  
Once Selenay was settled Windsong started. The couch put her client at just the right level for her to reach, coming just to her waist, which was a big relief. When they'd first tried to use the bed it had been too hard to work because of the heighth difference.  
  
Selenay practically purred as the young girl expertly sought out and looened knots that had formed themselves over the past week. Sore spots were found and worked on before anything else. Then all of the work was focuased on relaxation. With the release of the tension, came the release of ideas. All the while, Windsong whistled quietly, almost too softly to be heard.  
  
"I'm sending Elspeth and Darkwind off to Iftel tomorrow. We're supposed to be negotiating a trade franchise with them, but they seem reluctant for some reason. Do you think its because they have been isolated for so long?" She paused for a moment, listening to the soothing music, before continuing. "I thought so too. But do you think that I should send someone besides them?"  
  
The queen winced as the girls hands worked soothingly near a bruise she'd gained the day before. She'd fallen off of a horse she'd been trying to break herself, instead of letting the palace servents do it. "You do? How come? Because ther may be someone more qualified? Hm. true, but she did bring your people into our aliance."  
  
She trailed off and stopped talking as she really started to turn into a pile of goo. Daren was an absolutely wonderful husband, but his minstrations just didn't hack it when it came to a professional.  
  
When Windsong finally stopped she had to flex her hands before doing anything else. She'd had to work harder on the queen today and it had caused them to cramp. Still, it was worth it if Selenay could to her job more easily afterwards.  
  
"Mm. Thank you," the herald muttered into her arms as the girl packed up her things. "Will you do me a favor and tell Talia not to let me be disturbed for a long while?" Windsong toutched her back to show that she would before moving towards the door. When she was halfway there she stopped and turned around, gazing at the queen with unfocused eyes.  
  
"Queen Selenay?"  
  
"Windsong?" the queen whispered in surprise as her eyes flew open.  
  
"Don't send Elspeth. Don't send anyone."  
  
"Why?" she demanded, her love for her country overcoming her fear.  
  
"She'll die," Windsong said sadly as her face reflected her feelings. "Sleep now." With that, Selenay fell instantly into sleep and the young girl nodded, satified with everything. Then she turned and continued out of the room. She did send a written message to Talia not to disturb the queen before she went to the ekele and fell fast asleep on a pile of pillows in the main room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Windsong, what's this all about?" Firesong demanded as he burst into the ekele. Silverfox was right behind him, wanting just the same answers but he had wanted to go about it a little more diplomaticly. Their daughter sat up and blinked stupidly at them as she tried to gather her scattered thoughts.  
  
she wanted to know, confused.   
  
"You've been able to speak this whole time, and you told us nothing? Do you think we are playthings?"  
  
she exclaimed, her frustration boiling over. They wouldn't leave her alone with her hurts, and now they were accusing her of lying.   
  
Her parents looked at her for a long moment before Firesong sighed and turned away. "I will be honest and say that I don't know what to think anymore. I believe you but with what Selenay just told is I have to wonder. You have blocked things out before."  
  
She signed angrily, tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"No, it wouldn't," Silverfox agreed, knowing it for truth. "I appologize for this, but the queen gave us some very startling news. She seems to think that before you left, you told her not to send Elspeth to Iftel because she would be killed. It has us all very edgy."  
  
"Never mind," Silverfox assured her. "Lets forget about this nonsense."  
  
Windsong picked Reiko up and put her coat on.  
  
"Where are you going?" Firesong wanted to know. He was sorry for hurting her but she had been acting strangly.  
  
was the only clue she gave them before exiting the ekele. Once outside she started climbing up a tree, positioning herself so that she was just outside the kitchen window, but could not be seen. Then she watched the stars come out as she listened to her fathers talk.  
  
"I don't know what to do about her," Silverfox said at last. "Its impossible what Sleneay just told us, but at the same time I can't help but wonder."  
  
"I know, ashke. I feel the same way. If there were any easy way to take care of the mess we've created I would snatch it up in a heartbeat. Do you think she'll really forgive us this time?"  
  
"Its hard to say with her mood. I don't. Its almost as if she's two different people now. Haven't you noticed that? She's happy one moment but eh second you bring up the Vale, she just goes."  
  
"Cold," Firesong finished for him. "I had noticed. And you haven't been able to get her to talk to you yet?"  
  
"No," he answered flatly. "I'm at my wits end. Talia was the last idea I had, but that turned out wonderfully."  
  
Outside, Windsong had the grace to blush. She knew she'd gone much too far with Talia. She really hadn't needed to slap the woman, but she'd felt so violated that she hadn't known what to do. Since then she hadn't been able to look the Herald in the eye when she did come over.  
  
:Need sleep: Reiko told her. :Will be better in the morning.:  
  
For a brief moment the young girl toyed with the idea of taking something to assist her in sleeping but after a while she dismissed it as useless. Her nightmares were extrememly disturbing, enough for Reiko to have lit the curtains on fire at various times, and she didn't want to be trapped in one. Sleep, to her at least, wasn't worth burning the ekele down.  
  
~*~  
  
'Spring time is here again. I can't believe its my birthday. I wonder what is going to happen?' Windsong thought as she wandered through the halls of the palace. She'd already explored almost all of the grounds and had wandered through the old palace. Now she was working on the inner palace.  
  
:Bored.: Reiko whined and she was inclined to agree. Classes had been clanceled for a week and neither of them had anything to do. :Go see Vessa?: she asked hopefully.  
  
It was definitely something she hadn't thought of before and it sounded like fun so Windsong immediately changed her course and headed back the way she'd come. It didn't take her long to retrace her steps and continue on towards Elspeth and Darkwinds appartment.  
  
Brightstar was just leaving to play with her friends when they arrived and waved her inside carelessly. "I'm going to go see mama's Companion!" she squealed gleefully before racing off down the hall. Windsong watched her go with a sad smile before entering. Darkwind was reclining on one of the sofas reading a book, seemingly oblivious to anything else. Reiko made a small noise and he looked over the top of the book.  
  
"Heyla, Windsong. Happy birthday," he said as he marked his page and set it aside. "To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
:Bored.: Reiko told him plainly. :Want to see Vessa.:  
  
The small hawk looked over at them when she heard her name and pipped her greeting. :Play?: she wanted to know. Carefully she took off from her purch and bumbled over to Darkwind's shoulder. :Tag?:  
  
Reiko twittered her agreement and glided over to land on Darkwind's shouder, grooming his hair to try and bribe him. He lauhed at their attention and gave up. "All right, all right. Let me get the streamers."  
  
Within moments both birds were decked out and shifting restlessly from foot to foot. When Windsong opened the window they both flew happily out of it and began their game. No one could have called it anything else. Reiko took it easy on Vessy, since she was young, but she did quite a bit of showing off.  
  
After watching them for a while Windsong hastily wrote something down on her tablet of paper as a thought struck her. If Darkwind was here, that meant that he must not have anything to do. With a trumphant smile she tapped him on the shoulder and beckoned him to read.  
  
/Do you have nothing to do?/  
  
"No, I don't," he answered with a sigh. "Karl is off visiting friends and Elspeth is on official business in Karse."  
  
/No other close friends?/  
  
"Just your fathers, but they have their hands full right now. Silverfox with you and Penny, and Firesong with that young Jarek. He's a Herald mage with an interesting Gift that no one has heard of before. Something odd about metal." he trailed off.  
  
/Could I ask you a favor?/ she wanted to know. Darkwind raised his eyebrow in question and signaled for her to continue. /Would you teach me to dance?/  
  
"Teach you? Why me? Isn't there someone back at the Vale you'd rather-" She shook her head and hastened to explain.  
  
/Few people at the Vale like me. Mostly Hertasi. No one else will even talk to me really./  
  
"Ah," Darkwind nodded, understanding it all too well. His older brother had been the same way to an extent. "In that case, I would be glad to teach you. But how much do you already know?"  
  
/Nothing but child dances. I want to learn what you do./  
  
"That's rather complicated," he warned her. At the same time he reached out with his mind and contacted Firesong. :Do you want me to do this?:  
  
:For the love of the silver skies YES! Please! If she's taking an interest in something, _anything_, let her do it!: He replied almost before the question was finished.  
  
:Just double checking. I thought you might say as much.:  
  
/I believe I could do it, if I was showed how./  
  
"Good, how about we start now? Neither of us has anything to do."  
  
:LOST!: Reiko screeched theatricly in their minds as she plummeted towards the ground as if she'd been stuck. At the last moment she pulled up and settled gracefully on the window ledge. Vessa bumbled over a moment later to bask in the light of her victory. Gently both birds began to preen each other.  
  
"That was interesting," Darkwind told the birds as he smirked. "Don't be teaching Vessa anything like that for a while." Reiko looked at him haughtally and sneezed. "Well, I'm sorry!"  
  
'Silly bird,' Windsong thought. 'Always causing trouble. Its nice that she's got someone to play with again.'  
  
:See you pretty?: her bondbird asked then, turning to look at her. :See Darkwind pretty?:  
  
"What?" he asked, confused at her referance.  
  
/Dance. She enjoys watching. Especially if I fall on my face./ she explained. Reiko twittered, making herself sound like she was laughing, and bobbed her head in agreement.  
  
"Then follow me. We can use the small conference room on the next hall. No one else bothers with it anymore. Its too hot in there." He stood up and his new pupil followed him after retrieving the birds and closing the window.  
  
Once the three of them arrived Darkwind was almost set up. He'd moved the small table and stacked the chairs in the corner. He'd also rolled up the carpet and propped it against the wall so neither of them would trip over it. The only other things in the room were a drum, a pitcher of water, and some glasses.  
  
The next few hours flew by incredably fast. Soon both of them found themselved exhausted and not wanting to continue. Windsong had made decent progress and Darkwind was amazingly happy about it. He'd expected it to be more of a struggle for her to learn the complicated steps of the adult dances, but she was picking them up as if she'd been born for this.  
  
"You're rather good, for someone who's only eleven," he told her teasingly as he sat down against a wall. "But if we're going to continue doing this, you're going to need something else to wear. Those clothes will never do."  
  
Windsong looked down at herself an realized she was still wearing the clothes she'd come from court in. Mentally she made an note to wear her scout clothing tomorrow and to start skiping court all together. Still thinking she looked over to see her newest teacher rubbing his neck.  
  
she asked in scout signes. He looked mildly surprised to see that she knew them.  
  
"Yes. I've got a kink in my neck I just can't get rid of. Silverfox worked on it this morning, but it still hurts," he told her. "I guess I slept wrong or something."  
  
I she wanted to know.  
  
"You can try."  
  
Nodding once she motioned for him to lie down. He did so without question and closed his eyes, waiting for her to start. When she noticed that he wasn't relaxing she tapped him on the forehead. He opened his eyes and found that she had taken a seat almost with his head in her lap.  
  
she tried to tell him but only confusion flashed across his face. Finally she was forced to hold herself tight and take a deep breath of air. Then she let it out and let her tension flow away. He seemed to get the hint because a moment later his shoulders lost their ridgid posture.  
  
With a nod she took his head in her hands and moved it exparimentally, making sure he was loose. She didn't want to hurt him but knew that she would if he wasn't relaxed. Then she put one hand next to his jaw and one next to his ear on the opposite side of his head and twisted swiftly. She did the same to the other side before he could react.  
  
Not having expected any sort of violent treatment from her, Darkwind was surprised when she twisted his head sharply. It was so much like a manuver he'd learned to break someone's neck that he reacted without thinking and gave off a burst of power, throwing her away from him as he scrambled to his feet. Immediately he regretted it.  
  
Windsong had been thrown back into a wall and was now holding her head cradled in her hands. Then she looked up at him and he saw that she'd bitten her lip so hard that it was bleeding.  
  
:Stupid man!: Reiko screeched at him.  
  
"Gods of my fathers, are you all right?" She looked up at him shakily and nodded, flashing him slight smile. "I didn't mean to, I swear," he told her as he knelt and examined her head. She just batted his hands away and stood up. "No, you might be hurt."  
  
:Bondmate not hurt bad. Back hurt, lip hurt, but head fine: Reiko told him. :Did not know you would be _that_ surprised. Couldn't sheild good enough.:  
  
"Windsong, I'm so sorry," he told her again as he fished (amazingly enough!) a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood off her lip. She went white when she saw it and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
:Bondmate can't see blood: Reiko told him as they both watched her tounge her cut exparimentally. When she had concluded that she would live she turned and stroked her bondbird. :Wants to know if you will continue tomorrow.:  
  
"Continue tomorrow? Yes but. but I could have seriously hurt you, and you're not even the least bit upset?" Darkwind demanded, still shaken an appaled at what he'd done.  
  
she searched for a suitable scout sign. With that she walked out of the room, leaving him to ponder her words. Only after she'd gone did he realize that hi neck no longer hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did you learn that little trick anyway?" Darkwind asked later that week as he repositioned her left foot. They'd worked out that Reiko would be their interpreter when she wasn't playing with Vessa.  
  
:Learned from Ghost Cat herb healer. Good trick.:  
  
"Interesting. No, no, no. You're still getting it wrong. You're supposed to flow," Darkwind told her as she triend yet again to execute a move they'd been working on.  
  
Windsong finally demanded. Darkwind did show her and she studied him. He interpereted her rudementry scout as meaning for him to show her again slowly. She watched him intently, almost with a preditorial gaze as he went over it again. Then she nodded her head and tried herself. He was about to correct her when she stopped and looked down at her own foot, looking to see where her problem was.  
  
"I'd never have thought of that," he commented when she did the spin jump right. "I thought it was how you were landing, but its how your jumping that's wrong." A simple shrug was the only answer he got before they continued. A short while later sweat was pouring off of both of them and Darkwind called a hault so they could get water.  
  
"You're doing really well. You've almost got the thing down entirely. All it needs is finess, but that will come with time."  
  
:Knows that. Does not become pretty pretty quickly. Must work.:  
  
"True. Windsong, you're obviously hot. Why don't you take off the overshirt?" Darkwind suggested as he noticed how hard she was breathing. Immediately she stepped away and shook her head furiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
:Nothing: Reiko told him, though he could sense the lie behind it. He frowned at the bird, then at his pupil before giving up.  
  
"Lets finish up the last step then call it quits for the day."  
  
:Good!: Reiko said cheerily, but it only made him wonder just what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong sighed as she sank down into the warm embrace of the hotspring. Her classes had started back up a while ago, but now it almost seemed as if they were trying to make up for the lost learning time. The homework was piling up and her brain was friend.  
  
Silverfox was still carrying on her lessons but now he was pestering her about her music and having her spend even more time with Ace. When she wasn't in class, she was either there or with Darkwind having all of her muscles worked to deaht. On top of all of it, her sleepless nights wer ebecoming more common than the ones she did sleep. All in all she was tired mentally and physically and truly on the verge of collapse.  
  
:Need help: Reiko told her, finally voiceing her private thoughts. For once Windsong agreed with her, but didn't do anything else. She couldn't anyway since both Firesong and Silverfox were gone. They'd left to go spend time with Kero and Eldan.  
  
'At least someone has a life,' she thought as she ducked her head under the water. When she surfaced again she leaned her head back against the side of the pool and closed her eyes just for a minute-  
  
And didn't wake up again until she heard the chatter of voices outside the door. Reiko was sleeping too, having been up at least as much as her bondmate, and paid them no mind. Windsong's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly and reached for a towel, letting her waist length hair fall about her.  
  
Firesong entered the room first, closely followed by his mate, Darking, Elspeth, and a man that Windsong didn't recognize. They all continued their conversation, laughting now and then, as they started to strip. Only the strange man stayed clothed.  
  
"Don't tell me your still shy, Karl," Firesong teased him as his shirt went flying to hit the man's arm.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Natali does not like to share, so I must respect her wishes," he said with an odd mingling of seriousness and good humor. "Besides, Altra doesn't like water."  
  
:Quite right. Any decent animal would avoid it at all costs.: the cat next to him commented in a dry voice.  
  
"Scardy cat," Elspeth muttered. The cat favored her with a glare before he found his paw very interesting and began to wash it.  
  
"Altra, I can't see when you do that," Karl told him.  
  
:Sorry.:  
  
Windsong was fully out of the water and had her towel wrapped around her before they stared towards the pool and noticed her. Neither couple seemed surprised but the cat took a long, slow look at her.  
  
"Who is this?" Karl asked politely.  
  
"This is our daughter, Windsong," Silverfox answered him as he brought a chair over. "Please, do have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." He accepted the seat greatfully and Altra hopped up in his lap, his gaze never leaving her. "Its nice to finally have a face to go with the name," he told her as his hand moved unconciously to stroke the cat.  
  
:Pleased to meet you, little one.: Altra said to her. She bobbed her head in greeting before turning away from them. All she wanted was to be gone from the room, but she couldn't leave without dressing because she'd freeze. So she hoped her hair would hide everything and dressed as best she could while hampered by the towel she refused to drop.  
  
:What are you hiding?: Altra asked, his tone serious. Windsong stole a glance towards the others but it didn't seem that they'd heard.  
  
Finally she was dressed but for her shirt and was forced to drop the towel. She did so, but only after waiting until the adults were absorbed in conversation. Then she quickly tried to pull the garment over her head, but it stuck.  
  
"Oh my," she heard Karl gasp.  
  
"Havens, what happened to you?" Elspeth demanded just as the neckline of the shurt opened and Windsong was able to finish tugging it on. Then she spun around to face them. Everyone in the room was staring at her in varying degrees of shock. Everyone but Karl. Only then did she notice that he was blind and the cat was his eyes. 'Firecat,' she finally remembered.  
  
"I'd forgotten it was that bad," Silverfox said as he finally realized no one else was going to speak. "But where did all those bruises come from?"  
  
"What do you mean you'd forgotten?" Elspeth demanded. "How could anyone forget that?"  
  
"What happened?" Karl asked gently.  
  
she told them stubbornly. She sent a trendle of inquery towards Reiko but she slept on, oblivious. Windsong was forced to walk over and pick her up, only getting a sleepy rustle of feathers in reply. Darkwind reached up while her arms were occupied and grabbed a wrist, gently pushing up the sleeve. Silverfox made to stop him, but Darkwind only nodded and let her go.  
  
"Now I see why you wear a jacket. But scars are not a thing to be ashamed of. They aren't hidious or deforming, ke'chara," he told her. "You needn't cover them around friends. Even Firesong doesn't."  
  
she told him before moving quickly away.  
  
"Even the one from the wyrsa?" Firesong demanded. "You saved people's lives."  
  
she told him. She pulled up her other sleeve just enough to show that she was wearing a fitten piece of cloth over it. Then she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I'm taking it that this is an ongoing thing?" Karl asked. Silverfox sighed and sank farther down into the water.  
  
"Farther and harder than you know my friend. Farther and harder."  
  
~*~  
  
When Silverfox summoned her from her bedroom the next day she wasn't sure what to think. She just went along with him as he led her silently away from the ekele and towards the palace. Or at least that's where she thoguht they were going until she realized they were headed to the Healers Collegium.  
  
she asked curiously.  
  
"We're going to go see a mindhearler, ke'chara. This is far beyond my ability."  
  
she signed as she struggled to loose his grip on her.  
  
"Ke'chara, I don't want to, but I don't know any other way. What would you have me do?" he asked in exhasperation as he half dragged her towards their destination. It started to rain then, slickening his grip and before he had time to recover she was gone, running across the palace grounds and towards the gate.  
  
"Windsong, come back!" he called, but she was already gone, her firebird screeching reproachfully at him as she winged after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong didn't know how long she'd run, but when she finally did stop she was in what seemed to be the middle of Haven. People bustled by and jostled her without giving her a second glance and she had to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. When people started eyeing Reiko speculatively she decided she'd made a mistake and needed to head back.  
  
The rain was coming down in sheets by then and people were scurring to their homes. It was hard to see because of it, so she didn't knotice when two boys came careening down the street until they smashed into her. One grabbed for Reiko and the other felt for where anyone would normally have a money pouch. They were both sorely disappointed. Reiko flew out of their reach and Windsong roughly grabbed one's wrist and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Danny!" his companion called, realizing that their target was more than she seemed.  
  
:Stupid boys.: Reiko muttered.  
  
"We're not stupid," the one on the ground, Danny, snapped irritably.  
  
:Mindspeak?: the bird asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah. How else do you think we don't get caught? Let him go you stupid girl!" the other boy yelled as he rushed his target again. Windsong just put a little more pressure on Danny's chest and hit the other on the side of his knee, sending him sprawling.  
  
"Ray!" Danny said, scared for his friend.  
  
:Bondmate will let you up if you promise to be good: Reiko told them. Knowing they had not choice, they agreed. Windsong let them up, offering her hand to help. Reiko came back to settle on her shoulder again.  
  
"What are you?" Ray asked.  
  
:Tayledras: Reiko answered promptly. :Why are you theives?:  
  
"Do you think we want to be?" Danny spat.  
  
:Bondmate does not know.:  
  
"What's a bondmate?" Ray asked, unsure of this. "And why don't you just talk?"  
  
:Bondmate is girl. Does not talk because cannot. Reiko can speak though.:  
  
"Your bird talks?!"  
  
:If take to nice dry place, will explain: Reiko told him. In spite of themselves, both boys were absolutely intrigued and gave into their curiosity. Windsong stayed on guard but nothing happened. Both boys seemed to know when they were outclassed.  
  
~*~  
  
Windsong thought back over recent events and decided that nothing was going as badly as she'd origianally thought. True, she and Silverfox weren't talking, which was making things harder, but life could have been worse. Except for the fact that Silverfox had told her flat out that her training was done. She was never going to be a kestra'chern. And the fact that her nightmares were still there. And.  
  
"Are you going to play or not?" Aaron demanded as he waited. "Ace said you were improving some. I want to see."  
  
Windsong nodded and started playing, though her mind really wasn't on it. She was thinking about the excursions she'd made into the city to see Danny and Ray. And Coran, she reminded herself. He was the boys' so called "older brother" since he was taking care of them. They were theives, but they hadn't always been that way. They'd all had families until a riot in the city a year and a half a go had killed them. Now they were doing what they had to, to survive.  
  
Then her thoughts turned to her dancing. Darkwind was still teaching her, but now they were moving at a much faster pace because he allowed it, and because she pushed herself. Physical exhaustion was the only thing keeping her nightmares away.  
  
Nightmares. it was odd. They seemed like something that had happened to her, but she couldn't seem to remember them. Awful, horrid things filled with blood and screams. Especially the screams of a man. there were other people too, but he was the one that stuck in her mind. Who was he? And what had been killing him?  
  
"Don't laugh when the knif flashes. Don't smile when the crimson blood flows. How can you be so hateful and cruel? Do you know what it's doing to me? How could you?"  
  
The words drifted through the haze of her thoughts and she turned her mind away from that, hoping to think on brighter subjects. None came to mind. Her mind just drifted back to Silverfox and what the last thing he'd said to her had been. He'd told her that no healer could heal, if they closed off their hearts, and no kestra'chern could help, if they could not first help themselves.  
  
"In the nights drifting waves, as we stand immersed in the flow. Haven releases its pouring rains, turning my heart into a block of ice."  
  
What was going to heppen now? She no longer had anything she could do. No one she'd ever known had made a living dancing, and she wasn't up to par for being a minstrel. What would happen with her? Her fathers would never let her fall, but how was she supposed to learn if they didn't?  
  
"I'm an insignificant girl. My ashes scater as the flames of doubt consume me. Its no matter though."  
  
And what about the lady in her dreams? Wasn't that her mother? She'd made Windsong promise something as she breathed her last. Her daughter would die before she'd see her mother's last wish unfulfilled. But wasn't that what was happening?  
  
"Oh just once, as the barriers fall. I'd give up my eternal soul to the winds, should I fail you."  
  
"Windsong!" someone snapped, making her come back to herself. Her fingers kept working on the strings as she blinked. "What in Havens name are you doing?! Stop it! I think you're hurting him!" Aaron yelled as he knelt next to Ace. Immediately Windsong realized that her fingers were playing something entirely different from the piece she'd been given.  
  
In one swift movement, filled with fear and horror, she rose from her seat and dropped the lute as if she'd been burned. Ace immediately slumped into his senior trainee's waiting embrace and heaved a sigh of utter relief before a fit of coughing overtook him.  
  
"What's going on?" Firesong demanded as he burst into the room. "Who's the idiot who's using magic like _that_ without a shield? You could have hurt someone!" As he spoke he was erecting a sheild around the room but his gaze was fixed on the three of them. Lighting seemed to flash in his eyes his rage was so great.  
  
"That would be your daughter," Aaron snapped irritably. "Evidently she _does_ have some sort of gift."  
  
"Is the lad all right?" was the next question out of the Adepts mouth. Ace nodded his affermitive as he drank from a skin pouch.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little shaken up. I've never had anything like _that_ happen to me." He grinned and turned towards Windsong. "Well, I was right at least. Something happened to make you set your ban."  
  
Windsong was still horrified, looking at her lute as if it were a poisonous snake. When he spoke to her, she lifted her gaze to meet his and willed him to understand. Tears streaked down her face as she turned away from them to confront her father.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, his anger dimmed but a little.  
  
I do not know. I never. it was not supposed to happen. I am sorry. I do not know what happened! she basically "screamed" to him.  
  
"I guess your gift is different from Bardic after all," Firesong said as he brought one hand up to rub the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you touching another instrument until I have time to speak to Aaron, Ace, and your father." Windsong nodded once and fled the room.  
  
:Silverfox, will you please come here?:  
  
:I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait?: came his exhausted reply.  
  
:No. I'm afraid Windsong has been causing more trouble. Its very serious this time.:  
  
:God of my fathers. Is anyone hurt?:  
  
:No. Not that type of problems. No one is hurt, but we've discovered she has a rouge gift.:  
  
:Gods: Silverfox was so surprised that he lost the link for a moment. :I'll be there soon. Where is she?:  
  
:I'm not sure. She left a moment ago. I think she was headed back towards the ekele.:  
  
:Fine.: Silverfox cut the link sharply and quickly put down the herbs he was working with. He didn't even bother to change out of his stained work clothes or pick anything up. His daughter was the only thing on his mind and some of what had happened was starting to make sense to him.  
  
As he made his way down the stairs he grabbed a cloak and threw it over his shoulders before he stepped outside. The snow was mostly melted and forming puddles of slush everywhere, making the world seem even colder. But as he neared the Bardic Collengium, it dropped a few degrees more and he broke into a sprint.  
  
"You stupid girl! Do you really think you can win? Everyone knows that savages can't win against civilized people!" one red haired boy taunted as he shoved his daughter down. A brunett delivered a savage kick to her shoulder and she cringed but caught his foot and pulled, making him fall. In anger the boy hissed something that Silverfox couldn't hear, but it made Windsong's eyes grow wide. Then she was up in a whirl of bright colored cloth. None of the boys were prepared for her to attack them.  
  
She fought like her life depended on it, kicking, punching, scratching, anything that would do them damage. Unfortunately, she didn't stop when they were subdued. She continued dilivering a harsh punishment to them. Only his sudden arival stopped her.  
  
"Windsong k'Treva k'Leysha what do you think you are doing?! Stop it right now!" he barked. "And you three should be ashamed of yourselves. How dare you pick on a girl like that? She is not only much younger than you, but you're all bigger and stronger than her."  
  
"It obviously didn't stop her from beating them," someone said from behind him. Silverfox turned and was mildly surprised to see Alberich standing there. "Putting up with this for a long while, she has been. They finally got what they had coming."  
  
"How long?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Weeks. Many bruises she must have by not. You have not noticed them?"  
  
"She is bodyshy," was the only thing Silverfox would say. "That doesn't excuse your behavior though, young lady."  
  
she fairly cried as she trembled with rage. I do not care what they say about me, and they have not disrespected you, but _no_one_ will hurt my mother.  
  
Slight understanding came to his eyes then. "And that is what he said to make you attack him?" She gave an affirmative nod.  
  
"Punishment they should all still receive," Alberich said.  
  
"And so she shall. I have no authority of the boys, but Windsong will most definitely be punished. In fact, if you would permit, I will leave the decision up to you." Alberich nodded. "But I would like to speak with you later, if it is of no inconvenience."  
  
"Certainly," was all the weaponsmaster said as he took the three boys into custody and beckonded for Windsong to follow him.  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later Windsong was sitting in a rundown shack with Coran and the other boys. She was on the only bit of free time she was likely to get for a while and she was bound and determined to enjoy it, or at least try. They were as good of company as any, if not better than most. Ace would have been her first choice, if he wasn't pestering her to try and control him again.  
  
:Was not all your fault: Reiko told her. Windsong snorted and laid her head down on her arms.  
  
"Are you just going to brood here forever?" Coran finally demanded, looking up from the pair of pants he was mending. His speech was slightly impaired by the pins in his mouth, but it carried all the irritation he'd needed. Windsong blinked up at him from her seat on the floor. Brooding? The thought hadn't even occurred to her. "Oh, yes, that's what you're doing," Coran told her, reading her look perfectly.  
  
"You really are," Ray agreed. "You haven't pestered Danny once today. And Reiko isn't looking too happy either. Is it because of what happened at Bardic?"  
  
"Does it really matter what its about?" Danny asked, looking up from where everyone thought he'd been sleeping. "She's brooding over something that happened."  
  
:Trying to make things right. Can not break promise.: Reiko explained.  
  
"A promise to whom?" Ray wanted to know.  
  
:Cara.:  
  
Coran snorted, making Windsong glare at him. "A promise to a dead girl? Look, if you're that worried about it, don't break it. But think about the consequences. I'm assuming that your promise has something to do with the fiasco you were in a few days ago?"  
  
Windsong looked at him in surprise, but nodded. "So no one got hurt that time. What about next time? Or the time after? You can't keep control of yourslef forever. You're going to slip up sometimes. Would she really want people getting hurt because of a promise you made to her, when you thought you were both going to live forever?"  
  
Silence reigned supreme in the small hovel as all three younger children sat thinking. Only the sounds of shuffling feet outside and the constant rhythem of Coran's sewing broke the silence. (Or more his stitch, stitch, stitch, stick, "OUCH! Shit," unstitch his finger, stitch, stitch.) Finally Windsong stood up.  
  
"Hey, are you really going to bring those herbs back for us?" Danny asked as she left. She merely nodded to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Silverfox was in his workroom when his daughter arrived home. He didn't know where she'd been but he didn't ask. He still wasn't speaking to her partially because of his anger at her not understanding, and partially because of his wounded pride, so he was caught by surpise at her quiet tap on the door.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked, setting down the mask he'd been working on.  
  
she signed, not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
"About what?" he asked, motioning her into the room. She shut the door behind him and glanced quickly around to make sure he had no guests.  
  
"Unless it deals with hurting another person," he confirmed, knowing that she already knew it.  
  
His heart spead up as he realized exactly what she was asking. He'd been waiting far too long, as far as he was conscerned, for this to happen. "Yes. Say what you will."  
  
Windsong nodded and took off her coat, setting it on a near by chair, though she stayed standing. Immediately he knew she was offering to let him "read" her, since she was wearing absolutely no sleeves. She even dropped her mask and let her riged control over her body go.  
  
I have been wrong. I am sorry. I should have come to you when I first noticed what was going on. I am. me now, but not me. A little girl names Skylark is getting confued with Windsong. I think it started when a wyrsa attacked by best friend.  
  
Windsong went on to tell him about her promise that she'd made to Cara, and how it felt so close to betrayal to break it. She was sorry that she'd let it get so far out of hand, but she'd been scared. She hadn't wanted to bring Skylark back even in memory. But dreams had started surfacing, of things long forgotten. Horrid things that had been done to people, and to her, right in front of her very eyes. Then she explained about the peculiarities of her gift. (Which Firesong nor anyone else had been able to figure out.)  
  
I she conluded. I  
  
"No, you did what you thought was right," Silverfox told her gently, the glisten of tears clinging to his eyelashes. "I'm surprised you ever went near people after what I've heard. It makes me see you in a new light."  
  
A special moment passed before Silverfox stood and motioned her over to his side. "Now, what herb is this?"  
  
And thus began her second start on kestra'chern training.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Windsong, are you ever going to play again?" Ace bugged her later. Windsong looked at him with a secret smile and nodded. His eyes widened but he followed her eagerly to an empty classroom. "What now?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her. "I trust you."  
  
Windsong nodded and began. The music wrapped around both of them in a soothing way before changing. It was a rhapsody of patterns that made the two people listening smile.  
  
"In the nights drifting waves  
  
as we stand immersed in the flow  
  
haven releases its pouring rains  
  
turning my heart into a block of ice.  
  
You my friend help me through y struggles,  
  
But all too soon you're gone.  
  
How will I face the world alone?  
  
But I'm not alone,  
  
I realize that, almost too late I think.  
  
Why do people try to take on the world  
  
By themselves when they have others?  
  
But you did teach me one important lesson friend.  
  
Even the delicate souls who were left behind  
  
Do not need wings to fly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Dream Keeper: I think Silverfox got a little OOC, but hey, parents always change some when they're worried about their kids. And the end was rushed, I know. I'm sorry, but its TOO LONG and I just wanted to finish it. Hope the length makes up for the wait. Anywho, my spell checker stopped working after twenty pages, so I apologize for that also. Merry Christmas (or whatever winter holiday you celebrate) and a happy New Year. Okay, I'd just like to say this is something new for me, so please bear with me. *clears throat* --------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayako: I'm glad you liked the part about the wyrsa last chapter. Don't worry about updating soon, just worry about your exams. They can REALLY kill people. I personally say they should be outlawed but. *shrugs* That's only my opinion! *winks*  
  
Fishy: I'm glad you could join our little reviewers community! I'm glad you liked it! Your comments inspired me to do my best on this chapter, even though I hate the second scene between Darkwind and Windsong, so it took me a little longer. *sweatdrop* What does CS and RPS mean? I've never heard those terms before. O, and I would be glad if you could betta my next chapter for me. I know my grammar is atrocious. *makes a face* I'm just too lazy to do anything about it! *lol* It really didn't take me long to get into my character's head because A: I have mental disorders but no one believes me because I haven't been legally diagnosed yet, and B: because I've been planning her for the last 6 months! Or has she been planning me? Oh well. Sometimes I get too inside her head and start rubbing one of HER "scars" when I get nervous! *sigh* Sorry, onto another review.  
  
Becky: Well, as you can see I have granted your request. I hope you liked it!  
  
ElvenRanger: Sorry I depressed you. It was meant to be a depressing chapter though because it helped in this chapter. She was, and still is, messed up from what happened to her and her mother and this helped her get over everything. See? It did have a purpose!  
  
Etcetera-cat : I must agree. The Pelargris are scary without mad animals running around! *hears a howl in the background and looks around nervously* But there's a secret behind the wyrsa that I haven't disclosed yet! Go back and read the chapter carefully and maybe you'll figure out what it is! *wink* It's a really small detail so you'd better look close!  
  
Joey Star: No, Darian doesn't play a big part at all, sorry. And she gets more than her share of angst for a reason, which you shall find out in her. um. *thinks* Nineteenth year. yeah. but the chapters do get less depressing and more humorous now! At least until right before you find out her secret.  
  
Princess-Yumin: I'm sorry you don't like the length, but I am going kinda detailed. I do have a request though. Could you review more? *beggs* And if you want to know what anything specific means, or any specific event that happened, ask me and I'll tell you. I don't want to get into all 26 or so books cause it'd take me 12 pgs just to scratch the surface! *faints*  
  
Faeriesinger: Glad you liked it then!  
  
Totaljargonfree: Sorry, but I can't update more often. Teachers pile too much homework on me! Ak! *falls over under the weight of another load*  
  
Trina Ti: Well thank you for the complements. Sorry you had trouble coping with the chapters at first! *sweatdrop*  
  
LeopardDance: *as her fingers are flying madly across the keyboard* I'm workin' as fast as I can!  
  
KaT aka Mistress Shinigami: Thank you for your complements. I tried to stay in character this time around. If you look at my other fics I am _WAY_ OOC. Not good. I have been hearing that I've bee really good a lot this chapter though. Thank you! Your reviews keep me going! *glomps*  
  
Jane Silver: Actually, I've already come up with a crossover, but it has to wait until the last book is out. Sorry. Thanx for the suggestion though. I'd just started those books the day I got your review! *lol* what a coincidink!  
  
Ardent: I'm working as fast as I can, but school keeps getting in the way! *sigh*  
  
Badgerwolf: They should, but if you read the books (Especially Sword of Ice!) you will find they are all hard headed and not prone to liking insults, no matter who they come from. And you will get answers to all the questions I raise in later chapters. I couldn't keep you coming back, though, if I didn't leave you hanging now could I?  
  
Friday: I know, I know. My grammar sucks, what can I say? *Christa in the background: That you're LAZY?* *glare* Excuse me. I have to go maim a muse. *Christa runs for her life: HELP!*  
  
Kagemusha: AK! Can't anyone leave the darn grammar alone?! *cries* Oh well. I do have someone to betta it for me now. I'm glad you like my idea. I'm actually thinking of taking it and using it for the book (or books, haven't decided) that I'm writing.  
  
Dream Keeper: Okay, like I said, first time for this so I did it over all chappies. From now on, only the latest ones! *wipes sweat from her forehead*  
  
Christa: *panting* That took FOREVER! Ak! Oh well. Hope you all liked it. Please, those of you who don't review, don't get special notice like this, so please do it! We love hearing from you. Anyway, please don't forget to R&R which means read AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ 


	6. Age 11 and 12, Summer and Spring

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. All the wonderful characters belong to Mercedes Lackey. I am only borrowing them for this rather twisted fanfic because I believe that the series needs to continue. We'll just leave it at that. Any OC's are MINE and MINE ALONE. I don't want to see them running around other peoples fanfiction. Okay, moving on.

A/N: **There is something different about the format of this chapter!!!** The symbols that I usually use for "time skips" and Windsongs "speech" are no longer being accepted by and are being deleted. Thus time skips are denoted by --------- and Windsong's "speech" is denoted by /blah/ this time around. Anyone who can tell me how to solve this problem will get a million Kudos because I used the /blah/ for writing in the last chapter. Also, **I will correct the errors in the last chapter as soon as I can.**All of my work was on a zip drive that is not installed in my current computer. It will take time for me to re-write everything as the original is locked away. I am soooooo sorry for the problem.

An apology to all my readers! I can't believe its been almost _four years_ since I updated! Between writers block and college I just haven't found the time. Not to mention the last 8 months I have been entirely without a computer of my own. Thankfully I now have one again and can (hopefully) pick up where I left off. I have the entire plotline mapped out, but filling in the gaps can be so hard some times! This is a short chapter but I think the next one will be much longer. I'll try to get it out within the next month or so. Fair warning that I'm very swamped with my college coursed, as I'm about to graduate and I'm scrambling madly to find employment. (Also pardon spelling mistakes, etc. I don't have MS Word anymore. Damn microsoft and its manopoly. Used to come with every computer... mutter mutter mutter Also, I need a Beta. Anyone possibly want to volunteer?

On a last note, the song I used towards the end of the last chapter wasn't mine. I believe it belonged to um... the story with the robot girl, Gally. Can't remember the title of the anime right now. And it was actually two songs blended together to suit my needs. I don't own them either. I'll make sure to go back and put a note in the chaper when I go through to edit it.

------------------------------------------------

The day dawned bright and gloriously as the sun crept over the horizon to gently awaken those sleeping in the k'Valdamar Vale. Silverfox smiled contentedly as the first rays of sun crept through the window of his family's ekele and looked at his lover. Summer was almost ready to come to a close by the time they had ended their extended trip at their own doorstep. Unforseen circumstances centering around their daughter had kept them away from home longer than planned and both were thrilled to be in such a familiar place again. The trip to Valdamars capital had been as much a vacation to see their old friends from K'Sheyna as a retreat from K'Valdamar and Errolds Grove.

Silverfox's smile faultered at that thought. Acording to Starfall the parents of the dead children had stopped hounding the inhabitants of the Vale only after it was evident that they would be gone many weeks. That had been late fall. He hoped that with the season almost upon them again enough time had passed that peoples grief had lessened.

Beside him Firesong stirred and rolled over to face his lover.

"G'morning," he muttered almost coherantly as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes. He glared once at the sun streaming through their window before heaving a sigh and mentally admitting that it truely was morning.

"Good morning, Lover," Silverfox answered, his smile returning. Watching his partner finally sucumb to the fact that it was morning never ceased to amuse him. Firesong was a lazy bird by nature but having a partner who generally greeted the dawn had rubbed off some on him, grudgingly.

"The Vale again," he murmured as two hawks played a game of chase just outside their bedroom. He watched them apriciatively before turning back to Silverfox. "So now that we have returned, what do you think the days will bring?"

Silverfox sighed as his eyes shifted away from his lover and to the hawks. "I can only begin to guess. I hope that the people of Errolds Grove will have come to terms with the childrens' deaths but reason tells me they will still blame Windsong. Not because they believe she is responsible, but because she is Tayladras. They have gotten the ill convieved notion that even our little ones are exceptionally powerful." He stopped to glance at Firesong's face and saw understanding warring with reason there. "There will still be those who wish her ill but the Vale will offer her some safety."

"That does not bode well for her spending time outside the Vale," Firesong pointed out unhappily. "She spent a good deal of time there before Cara was killed and I should think she would like to do so again. She was rather fond of going with Steelmind when he sold his plants and Keisha told us before we left that she'd like to take Windsong to the village when she goes about her Healers business."

"With them she should avoid getting into too much trouble but so much of her time is unacounted for. I don't begrudge her it, as she is an apt pupil and she always seems to be around when someone needs her, but I worry." He smiled wryly at himself. "Any father would."

"If I hadn't tested her for the Gift myself I would say she has Foresight," Firesong told him mildly. "I too worry about her. At times she seems so much older that I forget she's only almost twelve." After a pause he added, "You do realize that you only loose your colectedness when it comes to our daughter?"

Starfox gifted him with a mockingly superior glance. "I believe you are mistaken, my dear sir. I am always completely calm and collected. I never even have a hair out of place, let alone act differently because of my feelings for someone." He let go his supirior air and moved to wrap his arms around his partner. "I'm allowed to be slightly less than collected when the subject happens to be our daughter. We've almost lost her three times now. For all my kestra'chern training I can't just stay calm when I worry about her." He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "She was so broken just a few months ago that I almost don't believe it when she smiles. There are some nights when I can't sleep, or I wake up and I'm afraid. I wonder if she'll still be there in the morning. Sometimes I just stand at her door and watch her sleep to assure myself that she's still here. Forgive me, my mouth has run away with me."

Firesong kissed his lovers forehead tenderly. "Don't apologize. Even a kestra'chern as repected as you are needs to voice his feelings to someone. Who better than your life partner?"

"You are right of course," Silverfox agreed. Inwardly he cringed. The morning was so beautiful but their conversation was so dark. "I never imagined being a father of two would be so hard."

"Father of two?" Firesong inquired grouchily.

"Of course," Silverfox replied innocently as a true smile lit his face. "I worry over our daughter, and then you're such a handfull yourself--" Firesong reached behind him, grabbed a pillow, and partially smothered his lover before he was able to finish the sentance. Then he proceeded to find all of the ticklish spots of Silverfox's body. Only seconds passed before Silverfox was writhing on the bed trying desperatey to get away from his lovers searching fingers. His face was red and tears of laughter streamed from his eyes before he finally gasped out, "I yeild! I yeild." Firesong ceased immediately and sat back against the headboard, smiling smugly.

"Care to reconsider the number of children you take care of?" he drawled.

"If it keeps you from tickling me again, I will concede that I only have one child," Silverfox answered him, calmer now that he wasn't being tortured. He slowly stood from the bed and stretched langedly. Then he glanced over his shoulder and gave his lover an apraising, mischievious look. "Though I still think I live with two people who both need taking care of."

"How do I need taking care of?" Firesong huffed as be burrowed back beneith the covers, having nothing pressing to do in the next few hours.

"My dearest Firesong, you would never find your boots without me." Firesong opened his mouth to retort but snapped it shut again. He knew full well that he could never find where he left anything he needed, let alone his boots. "Now, if you don't get up I'm certain you will be stuck there for a good amount of time when our daughter decides to grace us with her presance," he continued, pointedly looking at his lovers current state of undress. Firesong gifted him with a withering glare but dragged himself from the bed long enough to pull on a set of lounging robes. Silverfox's eyes followed him as he too prepared himself for the day. Silverfox was just putting his hair up for the day when a small tap on the door sounded the arival of their daughter.

"Come in, Windsong," Silverfox called as he fought to get a strand of crystal beads woven into his hair. Windsong entered the room silently and, upon seeing her fathers plite, moved to arrange the decorative peice in his tresses properly. When she was satisfied she stepped back with a smile and a nod as if to say, There. Done. "Thank you."

/You are welcome, Star-father./ she told him happily as she leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. She greeted Firesong the same way and then sat down in a chair by the window. /What are we to do today?/

"So eager to begin working already?" Firesong teased her. "We've barely been back a day so you can't be bored."

/I am not bored. I have simply been gone from the Vale for a long time and am eager to pick up the treads of my old life./ she stated, glancing outside towards the heart of the Vale. /I miss I-shin and Do-see. I miss the deer and King-stag. I miss Wintersky and Steelmind. And I miss grandfather. I would see them if nothing is planned./

:Go see King-stag!: Reiko demanded from the next room.

:I am cartain that Tyrsel has missed your company too, Reiko: Silverfox soothed the firebird. The two had become close before they were forced to leave the Vale. Firesong had confided that he thought Tyrsel was enabling Reiko to learn more, quicker with his mindmagics. The brids control over mindspeech and even her own thoughts had become incredible for a bondbird.

Reiko winged into the room and settled on Silverfox's shoulder to preen a strand of hair. He reached up and gently scratched the firebirds crest. She leaned into the caress and nearly fell off his shoulder trying to follow his hand when he finally tired of the exercise, letting his hand fall to his lap. She was so unbalanced that her recovery from her near-fall was very ungraceful and she twittered to herself and she fluffed up her feathers and started preening to regain her dignity. Her twittering sounded exactly like a person grumbling under her breath, which only served to bring laughter from the other ocupants of the room.

/I do not think Reiko wanted you to stop yet, Star-father,/ Windsong teased, making sure that her bondbird understood through their link. Reiko stopped preening long enough to give her a good glare before continuing her work.

:Meant to do that: she huffed in their minds. Her thoughts were overlaid with embarassment and hurt pride so everyone decided to let the subject drop.

"Well, since it is only our first full day back in the Vale, we have no cliants scheduled for today," Silverfox told his daughter. "And I am simply too tired to teach so consider today a holiday."

/Then nothing is expected of me?/ Windsong persisted, wanting to make sure she wouldn't miss anything important before diapearing into the heart of the Vale.

"I have nothing. You?" Silverfox queried Firesong.

"Nothing," he confirmed. "However I have to meet with my father for a few hours to catch up on what went on while we were away so don't look to see me this afternoon." Silverfox watched him closely after that comment but his body language made it evident that this meeting was going to be a routine catching up rather than staying informed of what happened because of the incident last fall.

/Then, if you do not object, I would like to go visit my friends?/ Both of her fathers shared an indulgent smile before giving her permission to go. Windsong hugged them both before scampering off to her room long enough to grab her gittern before setting out from their ekele. Reiko joined her at the bottom of the stairs, lighting on her shoulder long enough for them to clear the door before flitting up to the trees. She chirped and sang joyously as she flitted from tree to tree in front of her bondmate. Windsong was glad to see her happy and back in her element. Reiko had been very interested in Valdamar in the beginning but as time had worn on, she'd gotten lonely for her friends in the Vale. Vessa, being so much younger, could only offer so much in the way of companionship for the young firebird and Aya, for all that he was the same species, was uptight and truely less intelligent than Reiko.

:Happy to be home: Reiko added, having seen where her bondmates thoughts were headed. :Aya borning. Vessa baby. Windsong the only one who was any fun.:

Windsong looked up from where she was on the path and raised an inquisitve eyebrow at her bondbird. She Sent her a picture of Ace with a hint of reproach behind it. Reiko took a moment to think about it before replying:Ace fun too.:

Windsong nodded her head triumphantly and changed from a walk to a skip down the path that led towards Keishas ground house.

:Watching you with War-man was funny: Reiko decided to tease her. Windsong made a face but her mood was far too light to be brought down by a simple mention of the Valdamar weapons master. As a result of the fight she'd participated in with the highborn boys, Silverfox had decided to hand her punishment over to Albrich. He in turn had put her to work cleaning and repairing every bit of gear that needed it, keeping a close eye on her the entire time. He'd also taken it upon himself to verbally instruct her on her combative weakpoints. She suspected that he'd have physically drilled those lessons into her if her father would have allowed it, but in spite of that she had worked on those weakpoints out of the weaponsmasters sight. Out of sight because she didn't want to admit to him that he might be correct. Thankfully her time with him had been limited to only three weeks.

Pulling her head from that particular thought path, Windsong shook her head at herself. It wasn't that she hadn't liked spending time in the salle but Albrich had made her very uneasy. And it had looked as if she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Windsong!" Keisha exclaimed as the young girl rounded a bend in the path and almost skipped straight into her older friend. She started and stopped only a few scant thumblengths from crashing into the tall blond. "I'd heard you were back but I hadn't counted on seeing you so soon!" she exclaimed as she caught the girl up in a tight hug. Windsong returned the hug warmly before disentangling herself.

/Grandfather will join us for dinner tonight, so I have time to spend with him, and I heard that Steelmind was not in the Vale. Do-see and I-shin will be busy right now so I thought I would see you,/ she explained simply. Keisha smiled at her. It seemed that, despite her age, everything the girl did was thought through before she acted. /Unless you are busy?/

"No, no, I was just going to bother Darian actually but if you're here why don't we go back to the Healers House?" she suggested. She hadn't missed the way the girls lips thinned at the mention of her husbands name. It always did.

Windsong, for her part, was glad that Keisha was still so understanding. From the start she'd harbored hard feelings against Darian for trying to use magic on her, even after Reiko atacked him. It could have made a very strained relationship between herself and the Vale's cheif Healer but Keisha seemed to understand her aversion to the mage and didn't press her about it. She'd been there and, presumably, hadn't been too happy about her husbands actions herself.

Windsong motioned for Keisha to lead the way and then followed her to the Healing House. Most Vales never bothered putting up a structure like this but k'Valdamar Vale was like an embassy in the foreign land and thus taught Gifted people in this out of the way location. It was a simple building, similar to her fathers' dwelling, alternating between a ground floor building and an upper floor "hall." As the tree grew the upper floor would be converted into an ekele and another lower floor added so that the Healing House would never be without a second story. Neithe the ground floor nor the ekele portion was very big, but it served as a nice place to practice. The upper floor was generally empty because it was for the more serious cases. That was the floor Keisha led her to.

"We had a few cases of Snow Feaver this winter," Keisha told her conversationally as Windsong settled herself in a chair by the window. The older woman set about making tea. "It was cleared up easily enough and not too many people outside the village suffered. One or two cases in the Shadow Cat Clan though. Probably got contaminated in town."

/And no one was seriously damaged?/ Windsong queried. Keisha settled herself in a chair across a small wicker table from Windsong and plied her with a cup of tea. Her own she held in her lap.

"Oh, no. We caught it before it got too bad. There was a case we heard about later though. An entire town was aflicted and it was five days before a Herald on circit found them." She shuddered. Windsong looked apalled at the prospect. "Lets turn to brighter subjects, shall we? How was your trip?"

Windsong cocked her head to the side in thought, trying to find the best way to tell her friend what had transpired while on the trip. /I was... very broken when we left,/ she tried to expain. /My fathers were very worried, and had every right to be. I was... not well. Trouble kept finding me. Emotion not dealt with, supression, nightmares./ Her mouth quirked momentarily before she continued. /Reiko set the palace curtains on fire once./

Keisha's mouth dropped open and she was torn between laughter and horror at the prospect. Only the seriousness of what had to have been going on kept her from giving into laughter.

/It was during a nightmare. We moved back into Fire-fathers ekele in the Companions feild then./ She watched Keisha carefully to guage how much to say. /I got into fights with noble children. Star-father stopped teaching me for a little while. I was stubborn and would not accept help./

"What changed?" the Healer wanted to know when Windsong paused. Something had to have changed for to be sitting here now. Silverfox never would have left the one place with a group of Mind-healers if she hadn't recovered.

Here Windsong really did smile genuinely. /They found out I had an out of control Gift./

"What?" Keisha yelped, almost spilling her tea. That had certainly been among the _last_ things she would have expected the younger girl to say. "What kind? How? What happened?"

/I made a promise to Carry that I would not play until I had written a song for her so I did not truely play at all. I put no heart in my music. I knew that I had something like a gift but not like that. I did not pay attention once while playing my lute. My gift broke away and got hold of a friend. He sang for me. I almost hurt him. So after a time I spoke to Star-father about everything that had happened. Things are better now./ She told everything with such childish simplicity that it startled Keisha to realize that her true age was only eleven. Spring would bring her twelth birthday.

"And after that?" she prompted.

/I took lessons the entire time. It was fun. Much more fun when I began to heal. Darkwind taught me to dance. I must show you some time./ She smiled as she lifted her teacup to her lips. A frown creased her forehead and the cup stopped halfway through its travel and she looked towards the door.

"I'd love to see you dance somtime, Windsong. Windsong?" Keisha leaned forward to wave her hand in front of the girls face. Windsong looked sharply at her before setting the teacup back down on the table, picking up her encased guittern, and moved out of her chair to sit on a bed out of the way. Keisha was going to question her farther but someone came hurtling through the door to her left. At first Keisha could only stare in numb shock before her mind kicked in. She was instantly on her feet and moving towards the person, who she recognized belatedly as her friend Becky. After a quick Look showed her that nothing was wrong she moved swiftly to the girls side. Becky simply started at her for a solid moment before bursting into tears.

"Its all over!" she wailed as she threw herself into her friends arms. Keisha's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she tried to sooth her friend, not having any idea of what she was talking about.

"Becky, what is all over?" she asked, but that only served to fuel the other womans tears. She cried all the harder and Keisha couldn't get a word of sense out of her. Off balance for once, she looked quickly around for Windsong, intent upon having her run to fetch her father. When her eyes lit upon the child she was given a shushing motion, one finger to lips, before Windsong picked up her guittern and started playing. At first she played too softly to hear but then the music became gradually more audible. As it wrapped around her Keisha felt herself growing more and more relaxed. She noted that Becky, for all that her tears were still flowing just as freely, was starting to become less hysterical.

The music changed subtaly.

"I--I told Kern-- I..." Becky started to choke out through her tears. Her words alternated with gasps for breath and hiccups. "I just w-w-wanted him to--to like me!" she wailed.

Keisha frowned for a moment, trying to peice together what in the world her friend could be talking about. Then she remembered a rather handsom man that had recently moved into the village. One Kern by name. She also remembered that he friend had fallen madly in lust after the man and had been chasing him like a dog on the hunt.

The music seemed to push.

"I-- I finally g-got up the c-courage to," she hiccuped, "to ask him how--how he f-felt about me. And--And he told me that-- he said-- he wanted-- he--" she criend incoherantly again. It took a moment before she was soothed a second time. "He told me that if-- if I would bring my sister with me he-- he'd give us-- he'd give us a nice chance in his bed!"

Keisha's eyebrows snapped together and her anger at the mans audacity started to build. Windsong caught her eye and shook her head disaprovingly. The music changed to entirely soothing and Keisha felt her anger draining out of her. "Windsong--" she started to say. That brought Becky back to herself instantly.

"Someone else is here?" she demanded, horrified. She caught sight of Windsong and tried to compose herself. "Now I've gone and made a bigger goose of myself," she managed around her tears.

The music shifted again, this time sympathetic and somehow disbelieving.

"But no everyone is going to believe that I didn't throw myself at him," she protested.

Soothing music again.

"How am I going to show my face in town again with him strutting about?"

The music shifted and seemed to suggest something. Keisha watched, spellbound.

"I know now that he's a complete jerk but..."

The music encouraged and suggested.

"He really is a jerk. And I suppose there are ways to expose him," Becky conceded after a few minutes contemplation. Windsong nodded and stopped the strings on her guittern with her left hand. The spell broke.

"Windsong, what were you doing?" Keisha demanded, not really sure if she was angry or greatful.

/A mix of Gift Feeling and Bardic Gift. I did not know if I could do it. I must go tell Star-father now so we can train it. Your friend is calmer now and you know what happened. She will heal,/ she signed simply before putting her guittern carefully back in its place and hefting it to her shoulder. Then she left both women staring after her when she exited the room. She really did make straight for the ekele to tell her father about the new use for her Gift and they immediately began to train it.

------------------------

Fall and winter passed as Windsong worked to control her new Gift and weave it into her daily sessions with people. It was already full spring before she had caught up with enough things to finally think about venturing into the village. She supposed that some of her work had been manufactured to give people just a little more time to heal before she went back to Errolds Grove but a winter of hard snows had her chomping at the bit to me more than a furlong away from the Vale.

She acompanied Steelmind one morning to sell plants at the market. She noted the stares and some looks of outright hostility but Steelminds quick wit and her own manerisms assured that nothing more than trade was discussed at the market. However, shortly after midday Windsong tired of being stared at as if she held a plague and signed to her friend that she would be going back to the Vale ahead of him. Being deep in bartering with a customer he acknowledged what she'd said and cautioned her to be careful. Reiko watched from the treeline as her bondmate aproached.

:You are not happy: Reiko stated simply. Windsong grouched mentally and sent her bondbird a picture of what she'd endured. False sparks of anger flowed off the firebird for a few moments before she stopped seething. :Not fair.:

Windsong entered the treeline and silently agreed. Dysha walked up to the girl and waited while she mounted. Then they set off together back towards the Vale. Only a little ways into the forest the dyheli turned her head to the right to watch something.

:Boy.: Reiko chirped at her.

:They do not mean well,: the dyheli agreed. Windsong motioned for Dysha to stop. :They are no danger to us. Why should we stop?: the dyheli wanted to know.

Windsong sent a feeling to her and Reiko. :Healing.: Reiko told her reluctantly.

------------------------

When Windsong walked into the ekele later that afternoon she was covered liberally in dirt and bruises. Firesong took one look at her and crossed the room in an instant to kneel in front of her, demanding to know what happened.

/Healing./ she told him simply.

"Healing, what does that mean? You're a mess! Are you okay?" He searched her eyes, looking for any trace that she might have reverted to the state she'd been in when they'd left the Vale just over a year ago.

"Is who okay?" Silverfox queried, coming up the steps into the ekele. His eyes reached his daughter and he stopped dead in his tracks. "What in the name of the nine hells happened to you?" he demanded. The look he shared with Firesong mirrored his worry.

/The boys from the village are still angry. They still hurt. They wished to hurt me, to blame me for what happened. I allowed them to hurt me once, to start their healing. Twice will not be accepted. Twice is,/ she stopped, not having an word. She looked into their faces to see if they'd understand.

"Torture?" Firesong suggested angrily. She frowned and shook her head, though she couldn't blame him for his anger.

"Bullying," Silverfox said decisively. Windsong nodded. "I still do not find this acceptable. How could you let them do that to you? Do you think we're going to feel safe letting you go to the village anymore?" Firesong got up to get a damp cloth to dab at his daughters lip, which had been split.

/Only once because I let them. Never again. Die-she only stopped because I made her. The die-hell-lie will not allow it to happen again. I will not allow it to happen again./ The look in her clear silver eyes stopped anything else Silverfox had to say on the subject.

"Your methods are less than conventional." He sighed heavily. "Lets get you cleaned up."

------------------------

The next morning dawned wet and raining, with Windsong waking slowly in her hammock. Reiko dozed on her perch above her. They both sleepily listened to the rain drumming on the ekele roof. Windsong smiled. She'd just turned twelve a week earlier and her fathers had gifted her with a lute that a Bard would envy. She was very happy with it overall. And, for all that it had been raining hard for about a week, her birthday had not been interrupted by flood or catastrophy.

Still smiling Windsong stretched her entire body lazily, wondering if she really had to get up, before frowning. She moved her legs experimentally again and, yes, there was something sticky on her thighs. Puzzled she removed her blankets and ran a hand over the offending texture. When her hand came away bloody she fainted breifly.

She came to with Reiko mentally prodding her, wanting to know what was wrong. :Bondmate okay? Bondmate hurt?:

Windsong steeled herself and looked at her hand again. There was dried blood on her hand and belatedly she noticed that her gut hurt horribly. Quickly she sent a feeling of urgency and a picture of Keisha to her bondbird. Reiko responded immediately.

:Star-father, bondmate need Keisha quick! Healer come now.: she demanded, not wanting to waste time trying to get the Healers attention herself. Both of them were satisfied with the comotion they heard coming from the fathers' bedroom. It took almost no time to hear footsteps hurriedly aproaching the door. :Stay out!: Reiko warned, knowing that her bondmate didn't want to see her fathers at that precise moment.

"Windsong, what's wrong?" Firesong asked worriedly through the door. He started to turn the knob.

:Stay OUT: Reiko shouted at him. From the hiss of pain Windsong knew that she'd given him a mental jab. She hadn't bee aware that her bondbird had that particular talent.

"Move aside," a pushy female voice demanded. Evidently Firesong didn't move fast enough because when Keisha yanked the door open it hit his elbow sharply, drawing a muffled curse from him. Keisha entered the room swiftly and closed the door firmly behind her.

Windsong waited only long enough for the Healer to lay eyes on her before she started signing. /There is blood! I do not know why there is blood! My gut hurts bad. I fought yesterday. I did not think they hurt me badly! I do not know why I would bleed now!/

Keisha made a chopping gesture with her hands, stopping the girls tirade. "Where is there blood?" she asked calmly, having already Looked and Seen nothing remarkable. Windsong blushed and gestured to her thighes. "Its coming from between your legs?" This time Windsong could only nod. Reiko twittered unhappily on her perch.

"Goodness child, don't you have any idea what's going on?" Keisha asked, hint of a smile creeping into her voice. At the girls headshake she really did smile. Windsong was still too shaken to find anything funny. "Trust to males not to fill a daughter in on the fundamentals of life."

:?: Reiko wanted to know.

"Windsong, you're started your moon cycle. This is perfectly normal."

/Normal?!/ she demanded, disbelieving.

"Every woman goes through this once she reaches an age to bear children." Keisha took a seat in an empty chair. "It happens usually once every four weeks, though when a girl first starts it might be a bit eratic, and usually lasts between three to seven days. Once you are out of child bearing age, it will go away." She hid a smile behind a hand at the girl's --no, young woman's, she reminded herself-- stricken look.

/But it hurts,/ she complained pitifully, huddling into herself.

"We've tea to take care of that. Now, since I know that you're not seriously injured, I was on my way to see another person. I'll have a hertasi bring you what you need to take care of yoruself. The most important thing is cleanliness." She looked pityingly at Windsong who looked very lost at that moment. "I'll also have tea sent for you. If you really hurt, stay in bed today. Moving around usually helps though." At Windsong's nod she got up from the chair, taking her Healers bad (which she'd forgotten was in her hand) with her, and exited the room. Silverfox and Firesong were standing just outside the door. As soon as she'd closed it they demanded to know if their daughter was okay.

"Relax, gentlemen," she told them patiently. "She's just discovered the Curse." Firesong looked baffled but Silverfox looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ah, I see," he said.

"Well, I don't. What in the world has aflicted--"

Silverfox put a hand over his lovers mouth before he could work himself up. "Our daughter has started her menstral cycle."

"Oh." Firesong promptly turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I'll have some things sent over with a hertasi soon. In the mean time, keep her workload light for about a week?" Keisha pointedly told Silverfox. He readily agreed, knowing it would be a very uncomfortable time for their daughter.

Keisha nodded and walked past the two towards the door. Then she thought of something as she reached it and turned back around. "Her reactiont his morning had led me to believe that, for all that you men two of the most brilliant minds in the Vale, you forget to teach your daughter simple things about life. I'm glad the rest of her education is well rounded but I think its time if you catch her up in a few areas. Have you even explained to her where babies come from?" And with that she promptly exited the ekele.

Silverfox and Firesong milled about momentarily before her words fully sank in. Then they looked at each other with expressions that contained both extreme embarasment, and horror. Mostly embarasment.

"Well," Firesong began. "You're the more diplomatic one..."

"If I have to go through the horror of explaining to our twelve year old daughter about the birds and the bees then you at least get to sit in as moral support," Silverfox said flatly, his glare telling his lover not to argue.

"Damn."

------------------------

Teitan brought Windsong everything she needed and was not in the least embarassed to tell her how to use it. She was very thankful that she hadn't had to ask her fathers for help. Her soiled bedding was stripped and replaced swiftly and she put herself to rights easily enough. Teitan was even sween enough to bring her a pouch filled with hot water to put in the small of her back and a supply of bananas. She thanked him greatfully and settled back into bed, not really wanting to move other than drinking the tea Keisha had told her would get rid of the ache in her gut.

But as she lay there trying to get comfortable she had to wonder...

What did this have to do with child bearing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that might have been TMI for guys, but for the girls I'm perfectly sure that it was hilarious. And believe me, Silverfox and Firesong are not as OOC as they seem about the "birds and the bees." Its hilarious watching a father try to explain something he really doesn't want to talk to you about. Ah, wonderfully hilarious times. (My daddy's manerisms are very similar to Silverfox's which is how I know I'm not too far off.)

So, I hope you enjoyed the less serious nature of this chapter. Hell, I hope you fell out of your chair laughing. I almost did writing it. So read and review, tell me what you think. I hope it won't be four more years before I update. I definately haven't abandoned the fic, its just going slow.


End file.
